It's Just You
by TurnItUp03
Summary: M/M. Broken by two werewolves. One took my lover, the other broke my heart, then he fixed it again. Casey can't seem to catch a break, until he meets someone as messed up as he is, Paul Lahote. Join Casey as he learns secrets of his life, learning his true roots as well as discovering that he plays a special role in the tribe. Him being the Ember Warrior. Paul/OMC Jacob/OMC
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: M/M, So if this bothers you, I advise you to turn away.**

**A/N: This was the one I was talking about… Anyways, the story mainly revolves around MY OMC, Casey Mackenzie… So I hope you give it a chance. I don't want to get into much details, but I know that it will be satisfying.**

**D: I do not own any of the characters of Twilight, just my OMC's Casey and Eli. The rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER 1<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Casey's POV<strong>

"Why do you want to stop here Eli?" I questioned Elias sitting in the passenger side of our Denali.

"I don't know, but I do want to get something to eat." He responded with a chuckle and a peck on the cheek. "This place is beautiful."

"I don't know babe…" I scanned the surroundings and reviewed the surroundings. "It seems to be under a constant canopy of clouds and rain, but... more similarities to home."

"It's still beautiful, probably filled with depressed people," we both chuckled at the comment, "but beautiful."

Forks Washington. For some inadequate reason, our route ventured to this small town. Elias Sanders, my umm…. Boyfriend and I are heading back down to Seattle to visit his parents for thanksgiving. I'm kind of regretting travelling under the weather conditions, but Eli insisted we take on the adventure. So I agreed to his constant begging and convincing. I guess I just loved him more than I should have, but I'm not complaining.

"This looks promising?" Eli pulled his feet off of the dash and slipped his boots back on. Smiling as we pulled into a small diner. "What do you think Caz?"

"It will have to do." He playfully hit my arm and slipped on his Bench jacket. "Let's go, I'm hungry."

We entered the warm cozy restaurant to be stared down by some curious townspeople. The waitress approached us wearing the typical diner attire, an apron and hair net around her bun. She kindly informed us to take a seat wherever comfortable and she would take our order. We took our seat in the nearest available booth before she took our order of chicken strips with fries and two Pepsi's.

"So babe…" Elias swallowed the last of his fries and looked up at me, "are you nervous about going to meet my parents?"

"No. Not really." I tried to lie, but Eli always seems to have a talent to know when I was lying. "Sort of."

He shook his head and chuckled, "well you don't have to be. My mom and dad know everything I told them, and they seem very eager to meet you." He sipped on his straw, "and Peyton seems eager to meet you too."

"Oh yea, your kid sister…." I moved over to the seat beside him. "Well I'm sure if you love me as much as you say, then they'll eventually grow to like me."

"I know they will." At the moment of glancing at the door, a tall native man entered with two other women. "Something wrong?"

"No, I just feel like I met those people." I observed the what seemed to be a family. A woman that looked like she was in her late thirties/ early forties walked ahead to sit in a booth, followed by a younger woman around her early twenties. Then the young man that seemed to be the same age as the younger woman, maybe twins or lovers, but they all seemed to be familiar, but I've never been here in the states.

"Are you checking him out?" Eli smirked at my sudden daze towards the younger man.

"What if I am?" I chuckled. "Are you getting jealous?"

"Not at all," he gripped my arm and pulled my hand down to his crotch area, "but you know what's good for you right?"

I looked at him in surprise, "I wasn't checking him out, it's just… something about them makes me feel like I know them." I chuckled.

"Yeah right, I know you are," He entwined our fingers and leaned in for a kiss, "after all, he is kind of cute."

I laughed at his attempt to hide the obvious attraction he had towards the younger male. The waitress placed the bill on the table and gave a smile and walked away.

"Well we should get going." I stood up and pulled out my wallet from the back pocket of my faded denim jeans. "We want to get you parent's house before night falls."

"Okay." He stood up and followed me to the exit.

* * *

><p>My name? Casey Mackenzie. Currently residing on Victoria Island in British Columbia Canada with my boyfriend Elias Sanders. I was raised by my adopted parents, Robert and Carol Mackenzie in a small town of Galiano, on Galiano Island. It never occurred to me that I was adopted in the first place; I just figured my darker complexion was somewhat a gift. But my parents figured they would tell me on my sixteenth birthday. I admit, I was upset at first that they kept this secret from me, but I accepted it and let them know that I still loved them no matter what. I took advantage of the situation as well, figuring since they kept a hurtful secret, I would come out to them and we would be even. It was almost like I expected them to push me away and give up on me. But they didn't, and I thanked them till this day that they accepted every part of me.<p>

My attempt to take a year off was out favored by my parents, and they encouraged me to go straight to college after the summer was over. So I did. They paid for my tuition to a Media and Arts program at a branched off college from the film school back home. I figured I would gain the experience and become an instructor at the campus at home. A year into the program, I met Elias.

The first day I saw him, I fell for him, and fell hard. His beautiful hazel eyes and light complexion is what drew me to him most. But everything about him made me fall in love with him. His sandy colored hair, his sculpted face, and his slender body shape that made him the average to others, but not me, he was more than that, he was, _is _beautiful. I couldn't help but be nervous whenever I came close to him, especially when he gave glance or the beautiful smile.

It took me at least two months to finally speak to him, and to my advantage, I discovered he felt the same way. We went on our first date that night, and from then on, we became an item.

After several late discussions, he explained his roots. He moved from the big city of Seattle to venture off wherever his path would take him, leading him here with a scholarship. So he never refused. He also opened up about the situation of schooling in a homophobic environment. He only had a couple friends, and he complained of how much he missed them. I didn't blame him either, they sounded friendly and caring, more than I could say for myself, I was kind of a loner.

We've been steady for almost for four years now this thanksgiving. I always brought him home to my parents seeing how he couldn't afford to go home on the holidays, only on Christmas holidays, and alone. So this year, I saved enough for us to drive down to Seattle and to finally become acquainted with the family he praised.

I admit; it has been nerve wrecking with the constant reminder that I had to make a great impression for my probable in-laws, well I hoped my future in-laws. Like I said, I'm in love with Elias, and I'm hoping the future consists of marriage and a family one day. I know, I'm such a romanticist, clueless of the consequences of heartbreak, but I get this strong feeling that Eli is the one. I know he feels the same way too; our late night discussions usually subsided with the topic, of when and where. It just became a matter of a legal ceremony and the money to pay for it.

Right now, my position at the film school as the constant mentor wasn't promising a steady wage, which leads me to pursue a career in making independent films when I return home; hoping my work will become noticed and I'll be able to provide for Eli and I. After all, Eli continues to show his support and encouraged me to take the risk. You see… that's why I've grown to love him, no matter the conditions, he, not in doubt continues to remind me that we're in this together. I support him in his art and animation, while he supports me with my love of directing.

* * *

><p>After a day of celebrating with Elias' family, we're getting ready to return back to Victoria. I guess I should explain my introduction to his family. His father, Dean Sanders, is a very abrasive man, well respected and very protective of his family and his kids; I've become a witness to one of his pep talks towards me on taking care of his son. I of course admitted my dedication to our relationship and the status of it. His mother, Jeannie Sanders, seemed to enjoy my company, clearly ecstatic to our relationship with the constant reminders of how 'cute' we're together, or how happy she was that I am making Elias happy. She is a very affectionate woman, and she reminded me of my mom, insisting that I call her mom, and explained that family doesn't greet each other with handshakes, but with hugs. Now Peyton was a whole different story, always teasing her brother and I with the inappropriate jokes of our relationship, and asking questions about our sex life. I would normally be offended, but she had this trait about her that made things feel normal.<p>

The only other family he had there were his aunt and her husband and their son and daughter. I won't get into details on them, but they seemed to be an important part of Elias' life, and I was grateful that he had this much love and affection from his family.

Before we departed, I had a private conversation with his parents; asking their permission for their son's hand in marriage. Of course when we were ready. His father seemed to be questionable about the request, but soon agreed and gave me 'Welcome to the family' hug. His mother seemed the most excited, but I explained that we wouldn't tie the knot right away, but hopefully within the next two years. They respected my wishes to keep the decision private until I was ready to pop the question. I thanked them for their approval and their welcome.

We said our goodbyes and headed back home at seven AM.

"I'm glad they liked you." Elias admitted with the upmost expression I've seen in awhile. "I was a little worried they would be questionable."

"Really?" I chuckled, "I thought I did good, and I'm glad they approved of me too."

"We're still going to stop at La Push beach on our way home right?" He held my hand and gave me his puppy dog eyes, "please?"

"I did promise you." I smiled. "Even though we live not too far from the beach."

"A change of scenery is always a good thing." He giggled and kissed my hand.

"I know." I nodded, looking over to him, "have I ever told you that I loved you?"

"Always… and I'm glad you do, because I love you more."

The entire drive to Forks was silent, due to the fact that Eli was asleep and I didn't want to wake him. It gave me the opportunity to think about how I was going to ask him to marry me, and where it would take place. I knew one thing for sure; I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I always debated with the idea, I did have my doubts of this relationship going further than it had, but after four years- today being our anniversary- I'm more adequate to our bond. But even to my satisfaction, I knew I could have more, and I knew that Eli felt mutual.

"Were here Eli." I shook him out of his peaceful sleep, whispering in his ear to wake up.

* * *

><p>We sat on the beach, it wasn't on La Push, but it didn't matter. Eli encased in my arms, taking soft breaths basking in the beauty of the sun setting, it peaked over the horizon, giving off a hazy picture as the clouds attempted to cover what was left. The breeze was a cool mist as we were surrounded by boulders and rotting logs. The view was beautiful, and I had the chance to share it with one of the most important people in my life.<p>

"It's beautiful." Eli cooed.

"Just like you." I brushed my cheek on his hair, "everything about you is."

He wrapped his arms around me tighter and chuckled, "you always know how to make me smile."

"That's all I want to do." I looked at our entwined hands, our thumbs fiddling together. "As long as I have you, I'm happy."

"We should get going though before it gets too dark." I sighed as he stood up.

"Wait here." I stopped him before walking back to the vehicle. This was the perfect time to ask him. It has taken a lot from me to hide the ring in the hidden pockets of my luggage. I've been debating on asking him, not because I was questioning our relationship. It has been nothing but great actually, but my nerves always get the best of me.

"Casey?" I peeked my head from behind the vehicle to see a pale man standing beside Eli, giving a questionable grin that made me uncomfortable.

I walked over and grabbed Eli's hand, "can I help you?"

The man in a leather jacket, red V-neck and faded jeans stood around six feet in front of us. He had golden pressed locks, and his skin shined and sparkled from the small amount of daylight. _What the hell is wrong with this guy?_ He looked intriguingly attractive.

"No. I just seem to find him to be very… tasteful." I couldn't help but pull Eli closer to me. "Are you his mate?"

"Yes. He is with me." Eli held my waist for comfort.

"Interesting…" He smirked, "a two for one deal."

"'scuse us, but we must be going." I said.

Just as I was pulling Eli with me to walk back to the vehicle, a brunette woman blocked our path. Her eyes were blood red, and her skin was as same as the man's. They had the build of a predator, and it seemed they found their prey, us.

"I want this one…" She gave an evil grin before pressing against me and licking my jawline.

"Back the fuck off me." I could hardly shove her aside, she remained in her stance, and her skin was rock hard and cold as ice. "What the hell are you?"

"That doesn't concern you," I hadn't noticed that the man was already standing behind Eli, breathing erotically on his neck making him shiver in disgust. "Hurry before the wolves get here Jessie."

Jessie, what the man called her, was pressed against me hissing towards my neck. _What the fuck was this bitch doing?_ "I said leave us alone."

"We can't do that." The man chuckled and gripped Eli closer causing him to tread a tear down his cheek. I was able to push Jessie off of me and as I raised my fist at the man, a silent growl caught all of our attention.

The man backed away from Eli while Jessie became a blur and stood to hide behind the man, clasping his hand in hers, "Darrin?" She whispered to the man, "we have to go." She tugged on his hand and they both fled in the blink of an eye. We looked over into the forest to see a pack of wolves, oversized wolves. Seven oversized wolves. One of the largest ones, the pitch-black one bolted off to follow the two freaks while all but two stayed behind to stare us down. A tall russet brown one and a smaller grey and black one stared us down.

"Eli? Let's go." I pulled him towards the vehicle and ushered him to get in.

"Wait please?" I turned around to find the same man from the diner on our first visit, dressed in khaki's and bare-chested. "We need to talk to you."

"Where the hell did you come from?" I asked, stunned the fact that he suddenly appeared. "Where's the other wolf?"

"You can't tell anyone about what you saw." The man walked closer. "Please?"

"Why?" I looked over his shoulder to find that the other wolf disappeared too. "Who are you?"

"My name is Seth," he reached his hand out for me to shake, "and he's Jacob." He pointed to the man behind him walking towards us, dressed in only jean cutoffs. "Yours?"

"Casey, and that's my boyfriend Elias." I pointed to Eli sitting in the passenger side waving to be sociable. "Wait! I'm confused." He gave me a confused look, "there are wolves and creeps running around in these forests, and you and… Jacob is walking around without any shirts? Are you guys trying to get yourselves killed?" I asked, noticing that the Jacob guy was walking over to talk to Eli.

"No." He sighed, "I can't tell you that. I just need your word that you wont tell anyone what you saw."

"And what exactly is it that we saw?" I couldn't seem to get what he was saying. A couple creeps were bothering us before a wolf pack scared them away. Wait… they were freakishly fast. "Are you guys protecting those creeps?"

He chuckled, "no, we were getting rid of them for you, protecting you."

I was about to say something when I heard Eli telling the Jacob guy back off. "Leave him alone, he doesn't need to be bothered by you so fuck off."

This guy was crazy. The exact moment I defended Eli, he began to shake furiously and growl viciously. "Jake? Don't do it." Seth was trying to calm the asshole down.

"Back off Seth…" He shoved the guy to the side, "He's MINE!" He pointed to Eli, now terrified by the crazy asshole. Before I could do anything, he gripped the door and yanked it off and throwing it to the side.

"What the fuck are you?" I was trying my best to pull him away, but he shoved his elbow into my side and I'm sure breaking my ribcage. I was in agony, and I couldn't do anything to stop him from grabbing Eli against his will and taking off into the forest. "GET BACK HERE ASSHOLE!" I tried to get up, but I looked at my side to see a massive bruise.

"I'm sorry Casey, I'll explain what just happened, but I have to get you to a hospital." Seth picked me up and raced me to the Denali.

"It fucking hurts." I cried out from the back seat, Seth continued to apologize while speeding to the small town of forks.

_I'm going to kill Jacob when I see him._

**A/N: So what do you think? Continue worthy? I know I said I would wait until I was done "A Weird Kind Of Love." But then the ideas keep dangling and kept throbbing in my mind to be written down. But don't worry; AWKOL will be my first priority until it's finished. So please review, and if I can get 10 reviews, I will post the next one. That is all for now…**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope I do get more reviews for this one. I want to know what you think about it... so please review.  
><strong>

**D: **I do not own any of the characters of Twilight, just my OMC's Casey and Eli. The rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**Warning: Some homophobic comments, a possessive Jacob and mild Jacob bashing. I'm a Jacob fan, but this story needs it to let the story play out.**

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER 2<em>

* * *

><p>"Can you stop talking around me and explain this to me." I interrupted the conversation between Seth and Dr. Cullen. They've been doing it for about ten minutes, and it was annoying me, all I could catch was that Jacob did the 'unthinkable'. Whatever that meant. Or how they both thought how remarkable it was that I wasn't as damaged as expected, it's not like the bastard was superman.<p>

"Sorry Casey," the doctor seemed nervous, "it's just astonishing that you didn't break any ribs."

"I honestly thought he did." I muttered, rubbing my side where my bruise began fading. "It sure the hell felt like it."

"Are you from the Quileute tribe Casey?" His eyebrows scrounged together, as if he needed to know my roots.

I shook my head, "no, I don't think so. I mean I am adopted, but I don't know my birth parents. Why do you ask?"

"Oh! No reason," He said handing me another icepack, "press against the bruise. I'm just curious where you come from, your complexion is… fairly dark, and I'm sure your background consists of a first nations back ground…" he then began writing a prescription to ease the pain, "I hope I didn't offend you in anyway."

I shook my head, "no doc, you're not the first to ask me that. I was always asked if I lived on the rez back home, I just never paid any mind to it. I don't even know my own roots to tell you the truth. I just know that my parents adopted me when I was only a couple months ago. They weren't even sure, my birth parents didn't even leave details, but they had one request that the adoption agency find me a home ASAP, and they did."

"Well maybe you are from La Push then?" Seth added, still sitting in the cushioned chair next to the hospital bed.

"I doubt it." I pulled my shirt down. "Can I go now? I want to see if Eli is alright."

"I'm sure he's alright." Seth stood up and helped me. "Jake won't hurt him, I guarantee it."

I laughed sarcastically. "Yeah that's convincing since he's the one who put me in here."

"You have nothing to worry about." Seth chuckled.

"Why are you defending the asshole?" I yanked my arm from his. I didn't know Seth much, but after what Jacob did, he didn't deserve anyone's excuse. "He kidnaps my boyfriend and then he elbows me like he's the fucking hulk and practically shatters my side, why does he deserve the satisfaction?"

"Because it's more than what you see Casey." He said tucking his hands in his pockets. "My sister is here to pick us up, and I will explain everything on the way to see Elias."

"Where's my car?" I asked as we exited the hospital and into the parking lot.

"I dropped it off at the body shop down the street. The guy said he can get you a good deal, especially if your insurance company can cover most of it, which reminds me, he told me you should call them and let them know you've been in an accident, and Dr. Cullen said he would be more than willing to give a note of your injuries."

"Yeah yeah." I muttered. "Is that her?" I pointed to the same woman that was in the diner with Seth and the older lady.

"Yeah that's Leah. I must warn you ahead of time Casey, my sister can be a real bitch and she doesn't like to converse much." He explained leading me to the small Toyota single '94 cab truck. "Just don't take any of her dictations personally, it's just who she is."

I nodded as he opened the door and climbed in first. I sat next to him and closed the door. Leah gave me a questionable look before shifting the stick into third, and pulling out onto the street.

"Before I begin explaining the situation with Jake, please tell me that you will keep an open mind?" Seth asked me. I nodded. "To put it bluntly… Jacob imprinted on Elias, that is why he went ballistic when you tried to stop him from talking to Elias."

"Imprint?" Just as I said the word, Leah scrounged her face in disgust.

"It's a bond between two mates that brings them together no matter the circumstances, which means in your situation. Even though you and Elias are dating, the relationship will crumble when an imprint is involved. Elias belongs to Jacob now, and no matter how much you try to win his heart back, each minute that Eli is around him, he will fall more in love with him; that is the imprint's doing." Seth explained, Leah still looking disgusted.

"I refuse to believe that. Sounds like some sort of sick joke." I shrugged. How the hell did he expect me to believe in such a hoax? "That's bullshit, he's probably using that as an excuse."

"It's not something you can pretend, it's real Casey, and you might have lost Elias forever." He emphasized. "I'm sorry."

"I'm going to fucking kill him." I muttered. "He's so dead."

Leah smirked, "dude, as much as I would love to see you pulverize Jacob, I highly doubt you will be able to."

"I'll have to agree with Leah." Seth added.

"He may be a huge fucker, but I haven't backed down once from a fight." I glared at the two. "I'm not giving up."

"I wish you would." Seth muttered.

"Whatever." I sighed staring out the window watching the trees pass.

**Elias' POV**

I want Caz here so bad. I haven't been more afraid in my life. First the bastard Jacob kidnaps, and now he expects me to give him a chance to love him. Screw that! He may be hot… _and I mean fucking hot!_ But there is no way I would leave Caz for him. NEVER. I miss Casey more than anything. Ever since I've been practically locked in _Jacob's_ room since I got here a couple hours ago, I've been freaking out. It was a horror movie fixating a plot to end me, and I wouldn't be saved by my here; Casey Mackenzie.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Jacob asked in his deep husky voice, peeking through the door.

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" I shouted throwing his alarm clock at the door.

Before I could react, he treaded through the door in anger, shoving me on the bed and pressing his tall figure on me. "I've had enough of you your belligerent attitude, I LOVE YOU and I will do anything to show you." He tried to kiss me but I jerked my face away and closed my eyes tightly while he held both of my hands down and pinned me down by the waist. He gripped both hands down with one of his then pulling my chin and meshing our lips together. "You belong to me… so remember that."

"FUCK YOU!" I spat in his face.

He wiped it with his thumb then sucking my saliva off of it then swallowing it, "don't temp me."

_Disgusting prick!_ He left me again… alone in the room. I bolted up and headed for the window. I slid it open and climbed on the chair to jump out. "Don't do it pup." A tall man standing below the window advised me, "you'll just piss Jake off more."

"Who the hell are you?" I whispered, hoping the pshyco wouldn't hear me.

"Sam. And nice to meet you too." He said sarcastically.

I shrugged my shoulders. I saw a small Toyota truck pull up, and the first person I recognized was Casey sitting in the passenger's side. "Caz?" I pulled myself back in and raced for the door. As soon as I opened the door, Jacob was waiting outside.

"Where do you think you're going?" He growled.

"Bathroom…. Damn you're clingy." I skimmed passed him and walked slowly to the door of the bathroom. Then quickly made my escape down the stairs and for the front door, passing his dad in the wheelchair. I haven't been more afraid in my life; I could hear Jacob not far behind me. "CASEY?" I ran to my boyfriend and hugged him, causing Jacob to pull me off right away and holding me behind him. "Let go of me asshole."

"Stay away from him." Jacob growled at Casey.

"Who the fuck do you think you are asshole. Eli is my boyfriend." Casey was about to swing when the man behind him grabbed his fist to stop him. "Seth, let me go."

"No Casey, you don't want to do something you'll regret." Seth, as from what I heard his name to be, pleaded.

"This fucking guy is dead. He can't take Eli away from me." Casey yanked his arm away. "Now let him go… before you regret it."

"f...ing…gots…." The man standing next to Sam muttered.

"What the fuck did you say?" Casey glared at the guy.

"Paul, shut up." Sam held his arm against the man's bare chest.

"No. Leave it to Jake to imprint on a guy, but of all guys, he imprints on a fairy. The queer probably takes it up the ass anytime he can." Paul growled.

"Fuck you!" Casey reacted before Jacob did. I admit the slur hurt my feelings a little, but Casey defended me by connecting his fist with Paul's jaw, sending him to fall back, rubbing where he received the blow.

Everyone gasped. I understand that it was getting intense, but everyone was being overdramatic. Casey stood above the man, "and stay the fuck down, if you know what's good for you."

Paul quickly stood up, Jacob gripping my side hard, practically bruising my pelvis. Paul was shaking with fury. Sam kept trying to calm him down, along with two other guys. Casey didn't pay attention to him, now focused on Jacob, "now let go of Eli, before I do a lot worse than the tool over there."

"No let him Sam. This guy hasn't learnt his lesson yet." Jacob informed Sam, but what was he talking about.

"NO JAKE. If Paul loses control, it could be a danger to everyone here." Sam shouted at Jacob while I still struggled for freedom. "Paul calm down."

The man was still quivering. I was sidetracked by Casey punching Jacob in the face, causing the asshole to fall back, at the same time, I fell back too, with a agonizing pain in my cheek. It was like I was punched, but I didn't feel anything connect with my jaw.

"Eli?" Casey knelt down and held me, "are you okay babe? I didn't think I hit you too."

"You didn't, I'm okay." I stood up to find everyone yelling at Paul to calm down, and Seth and the girl with him holding Jacob back. "Can we please go now?"

Casey nodded and led me to the truck. "NO!" I turned to see Jacob shout, and then jerk his head back and let out a roar. Paul did the same thing. In the blink of an eye, two massive wolves stood in place where the two men were. The same ones we saw on the beach. I was sure of it. Casey pulled me behind him, hiding me from the beasts. They began walking towards us, as if they were ready to attack.

"JACOB! PAUL! **STOP NOW!**" Sam shouted the command, and they listened.

"Leah. Take them to my place, Emily will tend to… Casey, his fist is probably broken." Leah nodded and pulled Casey and me with her. We raced into the small truck and began driving up the road.

"You okay?" She asked us.

"Yeah." Casey answered, holding me in his arms tightly. I was just glad to get away from Jacob, but I felt bad for doing it. I don't know why, I hated the guy.

"Your fist okay?"

"Yeah. It's just a little numb." Casey clenched and released his fist. "Nothing big, I don't break that easy."

"Wait!" Leah slammed on the brakes, causing us to jerk, "it's not broken? You're actually okay?"

"Yeah what's the big deal? And what the fuck was that? What are you guys?" Casey stared at her.

"Wolves. Shape shifters." She answered uncomfortably. "Which makes me question why you're okay. No one has ever been able to punch one of the guys without a following trip to the hospital. Bella is living evidence of that."

"What's there to question? I punched the guy, and he fell." Casey added.

"That's not my point. The only way to have full impact for a shifter to feel the pain is if another shifter implies the blow." She said, "Are you a shifter?"

"No."

"Well you're probably going to be." She added, releasing the brakes and pushing the gas pedal.

I looked at Casey, his face was unimpressionable, and I was even clueless to the situation.

"Casey? Are you okay?" I tried comforting him.

"No."

**A/N: There it is. I hope the story became more interesting. I assure that your predictions of Casey being a shifter will be far off, but I will explain that later. So thank-you to luvinlapush for you review, and your questions will be answered soon… so enjoy.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm really liking this one, and I hope you do to. So please review and let me know. This chapter is mostly in Jacob's and Eli's POV, I figured it would be best to explain their… sides. So please….. REVIEW. I would really appreciate it.**

**D: **I do not own any of the characters of Twilight, just my OMC's Casey and Eli. The rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

_CHAPTER 3_

**Jacob's POV**

"You idiots!" Sam growled, pounding his fist on my wolf cheek, then doing the same to Paul. "YOU PUT THE ENTIRE TRIBE AT RISK, AND MAINLY THE PACK. YOU BOTH EXPOSED US TO HUMANS."

I phased back, pissed at the alpha thinking he could lay a blow on me and get away with it. Seth tossed me a pair of shorts. I quickly put them on, "WHAT THE FUCK SAM? YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO PUNCH US!"

"YOU BOTH FUCKING DESERVED IT!" He shouted back.

"Well thanks to you Sam, the asshole took my imprint with him." I fumed, "if he runs with Eli, I will hunt him down and kill him. You better hope they stayed at your place."

"Is that a threat Jake?" Sam turned and glared at me.

"Isn't it obvious asshole?" I growled.

"Watch your tongue omega. Before I remove it for you." He laid out the threat.

"Do it! The idiot didn't learn his lesson." Paul growled. "Maybe it would keep the fairy away."

"What the fuck did you just say?" I treaded towards Paul. Standing face to face with the beta. "I can do much worse than that prick did."

He shoved me back, "don't step up to someone greater than you… OMEGA."

"Maybe I should take my rightful place as alpha and set you back down a notch… then who would be the fucking omega? Huh?" I smirked at him.

"If only you had the balls." He snickered.

"**SHUT UP!**" Sam commanded in the alpha tone. "You two need to settle this somewhere else, but for now… I have to fucking explain to them what the hell is going on."

I could think of several comebacks to Sam and Paul, but the alpha's orders were the alpha's orders. The fucking downs of being in a pack, you faced every order of the alpha's demands, and since I was downgraded as omega along with Jared and Quil, I was taunted to face the fact that I wasn't allowed to back talk those of higher in command. I could take my right place as alpha, but I didn't want to be burdened with those responsibilities.

I guess I'll just have to take Paul's position.

**Eli's POV**

The intensity burned in Casey's face. His beautiful brown eyes burrowed with frustration and confusion as he vigorously paced back and forth. It was as if his words were delayed with shock and annoyance, every ebbed wrinkle on his forehead scrounged his tantalizing caramel colored skin displayed anger and fear. Anger of someone else treating me like a piece of meat, and the fear of losing me to someone that I'm even disgusted of, someone that has it etched in his head that I belong to him without questioning. My problem was, that this time; I had to be strong, strong for Casey, he needed to know that no matter what, I will always be his, and he will always be mine. Every minute my fears subsided my intake on emotions, I didn't know how to love, until Casey showed me how.

_The day I met Casey, our first introduction was an exquisite highlight of my existence. I remember the day I entered class to review the class outlines and to become confortable with the next two years of my routines. He stood next to the instructor, Nick Saul, questioning on the many effects of green screening and lighting in a studio. He stood six foot two; dimples vacated the well-endowed frame of his face as he gave me one of the most beautiful smiles I've ever seen. His teeth were a bright white and his lips were pursed and cherry colored. His build was nothing but muscle, and intimidating. But the arch of his brows and the way he blinked his long lashes informed me that behind that tall brick wall was a timid, tamed and caring teddy bear. Every glance my way made my heart skip a beat, and my lip quiver with lust. _

_This man. This man now sitting across from the room adjacent to me was only seen in movies, on magazines, on ads for beautiful people. I couldn't grasp the feeling that I was in the presence of a god. I could never build up the courage to ever talk to him. I never did until he finally spoke to me two months after._

_Those two months were the longest of my life. I called my parents every day, informing them that schooling was progressing, and let it slip that I was crushing on Casey Mackenzie. They both became concerned, reminding me not to get my hopes up. Due to my recent obsession with my classmate Derek Piles in high school; the all time jock that every guy wanted to be and every girl wanted to be with. I understood where my parents stood at this point. I was taunted everyday for my crush on the guy, the entire student body practically knew except him. The day he found out, I was beaten and put into the hospital, total misconception between being kind and a crush returned. He was only being a good citizen and not judging me for my sexuality, but he flipped at me once he heard that I fantasized about being a couple, and my attempt of making it happen. The only people who were kind enough to be a friend to me were Dana and Valerie. The other two I called on a weekly basis._

_The conversations with Dana or Val, also lead to the same warnings my parents equipped me with. I wanted their support, but I couldn't help but to see why they were right. I did look into details more than I should. A smile to me meant flirting. An introduction meant 'I think you're attractive.' The graze of the arms meant it was a sign of being meant to be. See what I mean? I look way too far into things, and I should learn to be conservative to normalcy. So I didn't overreact whenever Casey looked my way._

_But each time he smiled at me, or even waved. My reaction would always be to blush and take it into consideration that there might be a hint of interest. Just when I was ready to give up, he spoke to me for the first time, and it took both of us two months to converse._

"_Hi, my name is Casey Mackenzie." He extended his hand out, seated next to me in one of the few cafeteria tables. I was enjoying my wrap and fries while reviewing a script for a project I was working on._

"_Elias Sanders, but you can call me Eli" I reached my hand out to shake his. It was warm and chapped, like he worked a lot with them. _

_It was a long awkward moment. So I shifted uncomfortably, and skimmed through my storyboards in my notepad trying to match it with the script. "I'm just going to come out and say it." He dropped his bag next to his chair. "I'm hoping I'm not being too forward, but I've been admiring you from afar, and I was wondering if you would like to go out for dinner or something." I couldn't help but smile, not realizing I was blushing too._

"_Umm… like a date?" I wasn't too sure if I was hearing this right._

"_If that's what you would like?" He smiled, the same one that revealed his dimples that made me melt._

"_Sure… I would like that."_

"_Cool." He let out a deep breath._

_It took me about three months to finally open up to Casey, and five to finally confirm that we were dating. His talent to listen and give helpful advice informed me that I could trust him. We still had our disagreements though, but not enough to set us apart. Every moment with him, made me fall in love with him more each day. My first official relationship with a man could be my only one. I knew that he felt the same, he reminded me everyday. Even though one of the flaws about him was that he flirted with everyone and was never aware that he was doing it. I would get jealous, and he would comfort me and remind me each time that he belonged to me as much as I belonged to him._

_I would constantly visit the thought that one day he was going to realize that one day I wasn't good enough for him, until the day he cried in front of me and let his feelings flow after one of our arguments. I was battering him about a girl STRONGLY flirting with him, trying to grind up on him at a frat party, and I witnessed the moment she pulled him in for a kiss. I tried to hold back the tears, but they fell before I could reach the car for my getaway. He followed me and shouted my name out for me to stop, but I didn't. I came home and locked him out of the apartment we stayed in. I expected him to leave after ten minutes of banging on the door, but four hours later of listening to him weakly pound for forgiveness, I couldn't stop crying, so I let him in hoping for a decent explanation._

_I didn't expect him to grab me for one of the longest hugs he'd ever given me, begging and pleading for me to never let him go. We sat on the couch, with his arms still wrapped around my waist while he rested his head on my stomach. He explained that the girl kept bothering him all night and he wanted to leave the party, but he stayed because he seen that I was having a good time. The moment that she kissed him, it scared the hell out of him, not the fact that she was trying to pull on his groin, but the fact that she did it in front of me, especially since she knew that we were together. That is when he said that he was afraid each day that I was going to leave him, that I was going to decide one day that he wasn't good enough for me. I guess you can say I had an epiphany, it made me realize that maybe we were meant to be. _

_We've been ten months into our relationship, and a couple weeks after the incident with the tramp, and I decided that I wanted to take the next step. Because I was afraid that once I had sex with him, he would break it off. But the fact that he was willing to wait until I was ready, made the moment feel right, and it was. I guess you can say the night was magical. He was gentle, patient, and continued to put my needs before his. I still believe till this day that happily ever after's never existed, but Casey changed my outlook on the fairytales. _

For the past four years have been worth it, and I guess this conflict with Jacob Black is like a set back. They keep telling me I'm his imprint, well imprint or not, Jacob will realize that I'm not the right person for him. I will do anything to be there for Casey, and I won't give up my chance for being with the one person I was meant to be with for someone who claims to be my soul mate when I just met him.

"I can't lose you Eli…" Casey rested his head on my lap, crying and pleading me not to leave him.

"You're not going to lose me sweetie, I'm yours forever." I kissed his head, running my fingers through his dark hair. "So stop thinking like that."

"You can't fight an imprint Elias," Emily wrapped and icepack on Casey's hand, "it will pull you to be attracted to Jacob, and you will eventually fall in love with him and the love you have for Casey will fade."

"Yeah right," I scoffed. "Just because some random guy claims I'm his soul mate, doesn't mean I'm going to leave the man I'm in love with to be with him. I couldn't leave Casey even if you paid me to."

"Eli?" Leah kneeled by the armrest beside me, "I hate to say this, but if you show a bit of affection towards Casey, Jacob won't hesitate to hurt him."

"Well I know Casey won't take it, he'll fight back." Casey nodded still resting his head on my lap, wiping his tears. "He always has."

"Casey you can't." Emily lifted his chin for him to look at her, "please understand, if you hurt Jacob, if you're capable to hurt Jacob, it will have the same effect on Elias, and the bruise on Elias' cheek is clear evidence to my point. Elias, he's Jake's imprint, and any pain inflicted on him, affects Elias."

"So you expect me to sit back and let Jacob take him from me," Casey growled. "I can't just give up. Eli is my everything."

I couldn't hold it back, I began to sob, and I don't want to lose Casey, all because they're telling me that I was meant to be with the perverted asshole that already seems to be the violent type. "There is no way in this lifetime that I will be with Jacob Black. Imprint or not, he doesn't deserve me."

"You can't deny it Elias." Emily sighed, "it could kill him, and then you eventually."

"I don't want to be with him. I can see that he's already controlling and abusive, so why should I? From what I see, he can have any man he wants." I argued.

"That's the thing. Jake's not gay. He was known to have a couple girlfriends before you." Leah chuckled, "and to tell the truth, he's actually a cool dude, he's actually known as the most grounded member of the pack, and he's never known as the violent type."

"Well he was a total asshole to me, and Casey." I growled, "and I'm probably not his imprint, maybe he's getting sick of the girls around here so he decided since I'm next to the feminine type, he figured he would play me."

"Elias, listen to me. Jake has never been the type to play with someone's heart, he's dealt with that for the past couple years to the girl who always put him second best." Leah explained, "he helped her through a break-up that tore her apart. Even though we could see that it hurt him so much to see the one person he was in love with, love another person, he still held it together for the pack. Just give him a chance."

At that moment she said to give him a chance, Casey shook furiously and slammed his fist on the floor. "Quit trying to give him away on me. Don't I get a say in this."

"Casey, if you did have a choice, believe me, I would've found a way through it." Leah looked over at Emily and continued, "but you can't. I had to find out the hard way. I lost the man I loved to my best friend, and for the longest time, I blamed them both for my heartbreak, and I can't say that I've fully forgiven them, but I can say I don't blame them anymore. I know it sucks, but you have to get through it, for Elias."

"I'm not leaving Casey." I demanded, "I love Casey with all my heart, and I don't want to lose him."

"It's no use." Leah stood up and shrugged her arms. "He doesn't get it Emily, this could hurt them both, and if he hurts Jake, I will hurt them both myself."

Before I could defend myself, Jacob came bursting through the door, with fury written all over his face. "Jake…" Leah stood in front of him, blocking him from my terrified stance and Casey's protective body in front of me, "calm down…"

"Get your hands off of him," he growled at Casey, "before I end you."

"No." Casey muttered, "you can't have someone that doesn't want to be with you, and besides, you'll just hurt him."

"I would never hurt him." He took a step forward.

"And you think fighting my boyfriend will make me go with you." I interrupted. "I'm with Casey."

"I'm not going to say it again." He took another step closer, "get your hands off of him."

"No." Casey pulled me further behind him.

I gripped Casey's shoulder, trying to hide myself further behind him from the angry man. I couldn't have been more afraid in my life. It seemed like another repeat of the episode with Derek, and one of us, or both of us would end up in the hospital. It wasn't the fact that he was huge, but the monster he was capable of turning into, and he could simply kill us. I took another step back and pulled Casey with me, but Casey fell back and on top of me, causing us both to fall. I then realized that Jacob punched Casey and knocked him out. I tried to see if he was okay, but before I could check, Jacob pulled me out quickly and threw me over his shoulders and ran out the door.

"CASEY!" I screamed. Trying to find my comfort, trying to see if Casey was okay, and yet still finding the strength to punch my hardest on Jacob's back as he carried me away once again against my will. "LET ME GO!"

Every attempt to break free caused him to hold tighter, practically bruising my pelvis. Every time I called him down, he growled then chuckled. "YOU SADISTIC BASTARD! PUT ME DOWN!"

After about five minutes of running and no response, we reached the same hellhole that I was trapped in when I came here, Jacob's house. He locked me in the room again, and bolted the door and window. "FUCKING LET ME OUT!" No matter how loud I shouted, I wasn't get anywhere. "CASEY?" I cried out. I could never love Jacob, not after what he did. He didn't deserve the satisfaction.

"ASSHOLE!"

**Jacob's POV**

Once again I was succumbed to second best. Why is it that I'm always stuck with the one person that claims that they will never love me? I sat on the couch with my hands buried in my palms. The tears were practically running like a faucet, and the rejection from my imprint was causing unbearable chest pains. He kept shouting and calling me down from the other side of my bedroom door. I know it's not the best way to deal with it, but my wolf took over me. You figure after five years into phasing, I would be able to control my abilities, but I had no idea that finding my imprint would be this controlling and demanding. My wolf insists I claim and mark the man screaming and shouting for freedom in my bedroom, and yet I can't do that to someone that means the world to me. _Oh the irony?_

I had never had these feelings for a man. There was only one person I was in love with, and that was Isabella Swan, or I should say Isabella Cullen, I still haven't wrapped my mind around that yet. She was my childhood friend, but yet the one who pushed me aside and played with my feelings. I swore she was the love of my life, and I was willing to do anything to prove it. But when she married that leech and birthed his demon spawn, I pulled away and let fate decide what was best for her. Until this so called coven called the Volturi was putting their existence at risk, and would put our tribe at risk, so the pack was forced to form an alliance with them. I discovered that she was changed the same day that she gave birth to little girl that almost killed her, and I did the best thing I could do and been nothing but a friend. The day I saw the child, I thought and hoped that I imprinted on her, but it was clouded memories of the life I wanted with Bella, and I found that it was the pull that was holding on me the same day I fell in love with my best friend. After the realizations of a faded hope, I stopped any interaction with the Cullens. It took the wise words from Leah to make me realize I was chasing waterfalls, I was treading for a broken life, and all of the time spent forcing myself to fall in love, was getting in the way of finding my _true_ imprint.

I used to never get along with Leah; in fact we despised each other at a time. But finding out how similar we were, we became as close as I was with Seth. After recalling that it was rare for us to find our imprints, I completely gave up and decided that I would start dating, but each girl I tried to woo, it didn't feel right. So I was left to live and unhappy life without a companion. Since my continuous failures, Bella returned the favor, and since the treaty was re-established, she came around often to comfort me in my depression mode.

Two years since the encounter with the Volturi and them agreeing to let Bella and Edward's child live due to another hybrid saving them, they still sent the odd coven to check up on them, and the coven would decide to taunt the pack and test our abilities, which ended up in them being destroyed. It only happened two out of ten times, but apparently the Volturi came to understand our roles, and so they started sending covens with no abilities or importance to their society.

"Jake?" I looked up to the door to see whom the voice belonged to.

"Bells?" I stood up quickly and gave her a hug. Her stench still bothered me, and I wouldn't doubt she felt the same. "What are you doing here?"

"Billy called me and told me you found you're imprint, and I had to come meet the girl that stole the one and only Jake's heart," she chuckled. "Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing," I wiped my eyes.

"LET ME OUT!" Elias shouted again.

"Who's that?" She smiled.

"My imprint." I muttered.

"She sounds manly." She giggled.

"Maybe because he is a man." I added.

"Yeah right Jake." She smirked, "you and you're jokes."

She realized that I had a serious look. "Oh. Why is… he… shouting?"

"Because he's locked in my room." I answered. "He's being stubborn."

"So you locked him in your room?" She began walking towards my room. "Jake? You shouldn't do that."

"I wouldn't if he would just listen to me." We were standing in front of my door now.

"Well can I talk to him?" I sighed. I didn't know what to think, so I nodded. "What's his name?"

"Elias." I answered.

**Eli's POV**

I sat on the bed, listening to the whispers behind the closed door. It was Jacob's voice. "I wouldn't if he would just listen to me."

Then I heard a woman's voice that I didn't recognized. "Well can I talk to him?" What the hell does she think she can do? "What's his name?"

I heard the deadbolts clicking and unlocking and Jacob say my name "Elias." At that moment, a woman with long brunette hair and porcelain skin with faded freckles and wearing a white dress that seemed suitable for a picnic walked in. She was beautiful. _Maybe she was Jacob's girlfriend?_ "Hi my name is Bella. Jake's girlfriend." _I knew it._ Why I was jealous? I didn't even know, but I already hated this girl. "I mean; I'm Jake's friend, who is a girl." She corrected herself and giggled.

"I bet." I said sarcastically.

"I'm married." She smiled and held her ring finger up.

"That hasn't stopped a girl before." I added. Again, I was still acting jealous.

"It has when you found you're soul mate." She sat next to me.

"Jacob is not my soul mate." I growled.

"No silly, I mean mine. I'm married to my soul mate, Edward." She smiled again. She sat silent for a moment. "Jake's a good man."

I sighed annoyed. "I know. I heard it all. But I still don't love him."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because I love my boyfriend, and Jacob took me away from him against my will." I muttered, "he knocked my boyfriend out and took me away from him, and I didn't get a chance to make sure Casey was okay."

"Is Casey your boyfriend?" She rubbed my shoulder to comfort me, but I pulled away because her cold skin startled me.

"You're so cold…"

"Sorry." She giggled.

"And yes… Casey is my boyfriend, and Jacob and everyone else expects me to leave him for Jacob." I began to cry, "Casey means the world to me."

"Hm…" She muttered. "I can't say I understand… but I can tell you this, I know how strong an imprint is, I at one time thought Jake imprinted on me, and it hurt everyday to hurt him."

"So you're the one who toyed with his heart." I growled. I don't know why I was becoming protective. "No offense to you… Bella, but I hardly think that you're the right person to preach to me about denying Jacob when you did it so easily."

"You don't know me enough to start making assumptions, and it did hurt me to turn down the one guy I only wanted as a friend," She gripped the sheet in her fist, "but if I didn't tell Jake I wasn't the right person for him, he wouldn't have found you."

"I don't want him. I want to go home with Casey and forget that this all happened." I complained. "I should have a choice, and my choice is Ja… Casey."

"You see," she pointed out, "the imprint is already taking over."

"Whatever," I muttered. I was becoming annoyed. It didn't matter that I mixed the names up. I still loved Casey, and there was nothing I could do to change that.

"I hope you do realize soon that you were meant to be with Jake, before it hurts him and kills you both." She stood up and walked to the door and place her hand on the knob, "just please give Jake a chance."

I didn't reply. I didn't want to give Jacob the chance. Like I said he doesn't deserve it, or me. The deadbolts clicked and locked again and I fell back on the bed and sobbed. I wrapped my arms around the pillow and cried for Casey. The scent of the beddings became noticeable to me, cedar and rain mixed with an essence unexplainable to me, and the only person came to mind was Jacob. The fact that I was laying in his bed didn't subside the thought, but I couldn't help but to enjoy it.

"Jake… cob"

**Casey's POV**

My eyes opened to the feeling of a wet cloth being wiped across my forehead. I noticed Emily pressing an icepack on my sore cheek. _Man! I'll never get used of this._ I blinked and attempted to get used of the bright lights, and tried to rid the black spots invading my sight. "What happened?"

"Do you really want to know?" Leah answered sarcastically, sitting on the stool at the kitchen island.

"Jake knocked you out." Emily frowned. "I never did care for violence."

"Serves him right." Paul muttered from the other side of the island.

"Shut up Paul." Leah glared at him.

"Make me."

"Quit you two. I don't want anymore fighting in my house." Emily interrupted. "You're acting like children."

They both kept silent, but still growled at the thought of listening to the petite woman. I looked up at Emily and realized she had a scar on her right cheek. I couldn't help but stare, whatever did this to her, I doubt they survived Sam's wrath. "Is Eli okay?"

"He's fine, Sam went to Jake's along with Embry and Quil." She rang the cloth out again, "The boys should be able to help Jake calm down. Can one of you get Casey a glass of water, he's probably parched."

I sat up and signaled my hand for Emily to stop wiping my face. I looked up and noticed Paul standing in front of me holding a glass of water in front of me, "here!"

"Thanks." I took a drink.

"Whatever." He replied bitterly. I wouldn't blame him for his hatred; I didn't like him either so I wasn't bothered by the fact that he didn't want to be here.

"No offense Paul, but why are you hear?" I looked over at him sitting back on the stool. "I know you hate me and Eli."

"It's none of your fucking business." He spat.

"Language!" Emily shouted. "Sam ordered him to stay and keep and eye out."

"Fuck this." He shoved the stool out, "I don't need to stay here and listen to this bullshit."

"What's his problem?" Sam walked in while Paul bolted out.

"You know Paul?" Leah added. Sam shrugged the thought.

"I spoke to Jake, and he's agreed to let you take Eli and go back to wherever you call home." Sam glared at me.

"Good." I stood up quickly. Emily gave a blank expression as she followed Sam into the hallway.

"I'll give you guys a ride to the bus depot." Leah said.

"Thanks."

**Jacob's POV**

Sam better be right. I do hope that Eli comes back and realizes he needs me just as much as I needed him. Sam ordered the pack not to speak of any of this while Eli and Casey drove off with Leah to the bus depot in Forks. The only one I couldn't read of the thought was Paul, he seemed pissed, but it's probably the fact that he remains without an imprint still.

Sam convinced me to let Eli go, and hopefully he'll come back and realize how strong an imprint can be, and maybe Casey will understand, _doubt it_, but I hope. I watched the small truck disappear down the highway and into the forest. It took every fiber in my being to hold back the tears. I didn't want this to be my last memory of my imprint, and find out that I was meant to die because I couldn't get the love of my life to love me back. Bella still held me on the porch, rubbing my back in comfort and whispering to me that he will come back. Everyone left, and it was just Bella and I, so I let the tears flow. I had only one thought on my mind.

'_Please come back soon Eli?'_

**A/N: I hope you liked this one, and you do review. I hope you can see the differences between the characters of Eli and Casey; I tried my best to portray Eli to be the smart, sensitive one of the couple, and Casey the strong protective one. So please… again, review.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I had to really force myself to finish this chapter… mainly the fact of the lack of interest… I am still writing it, jumping chapter to chapter, but haven't been so eager to post an update… but those who are reading, I apologize for the tardiness… so enjoy**

**D: **I do not own any of the characters of Twilight, just my OMC's Casey and Eli. The rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER 4<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV<strong>

I think Jacob's tactics were official. I think everyone back in La Push were right about this imprint bullshit. Casey's frustrations didn't seem to help the pool of scarce too, every moment with Casey I wanted to be fulfilling and memorable, but he kept ranting on about how Jacob was probably crazy enough to come look for me, and I couldn't disagree with him. Selfishly, I was kind of hoping for it.

The whole trip back home was disastrous. Casey wouldn't speak to me the whole bus ride home, and it felt like he was ignoring me and it was pissing me off… a lot. Normally, I would let his stubbornness flow over and ignore it, but at the time I needed him the most, he shut me out and continued to stare out the window the entire ride home.

We arrived back on the island and Nick took the time out of his schedule to pick us up and bring us home. Nick even questioned me why Casey was so down, I wouldn't answer either, because honestly I didn't even know. I didn't do anything wrong, and right now he was acting like it was my entire fault.

I figured sleep would pass the feelings and maybe tomorrow would start a brand new day, but even Casey wouldn't even come to bed, he stared at the TV drinking a beer, unaware of my presence. I was beginning to feel alone again, and he knew how I hated that feeling, he knew how it felt to feel alone, and yet he continues to play this game with me.

I sprawled out on the queen-sized bed and tried closing my eyes, but it was that pain again. I heard about this, the symptoms of a heart attack, but I doubt it was the issue, but it hurt like hell. Even though I tried everything for it to surpass, the agony wouldn't go away. The crying seemed to help a little, but just a little.

**Casey's POV**

I couldn't look at him. I knew I was losing him, so I couldn't look at him. I would probably end up balling my eyes out. I love Eli with my every existence, and as much as he tried convincing me that he still loved me, I couldn't see that sparkle in his eyes that was meant for me. It faded the day we left, and it hurt so damn much. I know it wasn't the best thing to do, but I know it will soften the blow to ignore him. I know how lonely his world was before he met me, and I'm glad that I was the reason he was smiling again, but now it seemed different. For the first time since we started dating, he became annoyed of me, he probably wouldn't admit it, but I know. I can't help to freak out of the fact that I was losing my boyfriend to the asshole who took him away from me.

But he is in the room, and I can hear him cry. Of course I would've raced by his side to comfort him and make sure he was okay, but I can't face the facts that I get the feeling that this _imprint_ is causing this, why else would they let Eli come with me, they wanted him to know how strong this thing was, and the shitty deal was I would most likely have to bring him back to La Push and let Jacob take him away from me.

"Caz?" I could faintly hear Eli cry out. I couldn't take it anymore, Eli doesn't deserve this, and I have to be thankful for what time we have left together.

"I'm coming babe." I stood up and paced quickly to the room.

"Please hold me." I didn't hesitate to grasp the love of my life in the safety of my arms. "Please don't leave me."

"I'm not," I said in a shaky voice. "I'm just confused and scared."

"But you're never scared." He muttered, still gripping his chest.

"I only stand brave for you, I want to protect you, but I think I'm losing to this Eli, and that's why I'm scared." I sobbed, "This imprint… thing, I think it's real and I think that's what is causing this pain."

"I belong to you Casey… no one else." He cried out.

"I know." I left it at that.

Throughout the night it was nothing but screams and crying. Eli's pain was even hurting him in his sleep. He would scream out for me not to leave him, and even though I would wake him every time, he drifted back into the nightmares. Neither of us had a good hours sleep, until it got the best of us and we slept through the day.

To make matters worse, I woke up around dinner time and checked the voicemail to find out that I was fired due to not showing up for work for the past couple days without an explanation. I couldn't take the stress, Eli woke up with the same pains and cries, and he hasn't left bed since we got home.

He wouldn't even eat the food I made for him; everything I gave him remained untouched. He was getting weaker by the day, and it's now been four days and nothing seemed to get better. He hasn't responded to anything I said or asked, and even his dreams were succumbed to cries out to Jacob Black.

It hurt at first, but it insanely became understandable, the pull was winning over our love for each other. I was right though, I was losing him day by day and I shouldn't be allowing him to suffer over this.

I had to take him back to La Push.

I called Nick and asked him to bring Eli and I back to La Push, then I called my parents and let them know that I was heading back and would be gone for about a week. The more I tried debating whether to take Eli there, the more it hurt. I had to.

I was glad to find that Nick didn't question why I was going back, or the fact that Eli looked like crap. He kept quiet the entire ride over, and made sure that Eli was well taken care of. I stayed in the vehicle with Eli, seeing how the ferry ride was only a half hour to Port Angles; the guard understood that he was feeling seasick.

"Nick! We need to hurry, Eli is getting weaker." I cried out watching the weak body lay on my lap, barely breathing.

"What is wrong with him anyways?"

"I don't really know, but I know once he gets to La Push he should be fine." I lied then whispered, "I hope."

As much as I loathed the admittance of losing Eli, it was evident that he belonged to Jacob, and I know that Eli would hate me forever for giving in, shit, I even hate myself for giving in, I'm just hoping this would save him. I'm hoping he understands one day why I have to do this, why I'm not giving up because I can't take it, but giving up to make sure that he is okay, and maybe one day he will grow to love Jacob. _Fuck this sucks._ Why is it whenever I find happiness, it's taken away from me.

We arrived to the familiar town of Forks Washington. The place even sent shivers down my spine; I knew we were only twenty minutes away from La Push, the place that I now loathed. Eli was still panting slowly on my lap, unaware of our destination and his surroundings. I tried hiding the droplets of tears that paraded down my face, making my eyes red and blotchy, and my face heat up with hurt and anger. I watched the road as Nick followed the directions I gave him.

**Jacob's POV**

It's been a week and still no sign of Eli. Why? Doesn't he feel the pain that I'm going through? Was I wrong to think he was my imprint? I couldn't be, every night it has been nothing but heartaches and the undying vice crushing my insides. I haven't been able to take on any patrols, and I've been avoiding any contact with life outside my room. I only ate when Billy begged me to. I couldn't face anyone, this was worse than the love I confessed for Bella.

"Please come back Eli?" I cried to myself, drifting off into sleep.

**Casey's POV**

_**Welcome To La Push**_

_Shit! We're here! _"Turn right." I informed Nick before looking down at Eli's pale figure. "As soon as we arrive Nick, I need you to leave right away. Please don't ask for explanations, I just need to see the doctor here and I will update you in a week on Eli's progress."

He nodded again without questions. I was never good at lying, and I knew that Nick knew I was, but he usually listened whenever I asked something. He was always a great friend to Eli and I.

We pulled up to the old rustic-red house that belonged to Jacob, but it looked as if no one was home. I lifted Eli up and out of the car, he rested his cold, pale face on my chest as Nick handed me the duffle bag. "Thanks Nick. I'll call you soon."

He nodded and descended back into his car and quickly drove away. I stood still staring at the old house with Eli still encased in my arms bridal style, debating how I was going to give an explanation for our return. I began walking to the front door when a man in a wheelchair opened the door, Jacob's dad Billy. "Hurry." He ushered us to enter without question. "Jacob's in his room."

I nodded and carried Eli to the first door on the right down the hallway. I opened the door to see the same man who mad his demands to Jacob and Paul, Sam. Paul stood beside him and growled at me before walking out and mumbling something. Jacob was laying on the bed and unconscious of what it seemed, he looked a lot worse than Eli. Pale, skinny and weak, then he shrieked holding his chest and coughing for air.

"Lay him next to him." Sam advised me.

I placed Eli's fragile body next to Jacob. "Why did you let me take Eli away if you this would be the result?"

"You both needed to find out how much this affects them both," Sam answered. "Has he eaten anything?"

I shook my head, "he wouldn't, please tell me he will be okay?" I cried out, still holding Eli's hand in mine.

"Depends if Elias finally accepts this." Sam muttered. "Are you leaving soon?"

I shook my head; "I was hoping to take care of him… or them until I know Eli will be okay."

"That's fine with me, it would give the pack more time to take on patrols until Jake is okay, I know he wont like it, but it will do him good to know that you're… okay with it?" He questioned me.

"I'm not okay wit it, but I accept it now." I cried out. "If it keeps Eli alive, I'll just keep asking him to understand."

"You're very strong to le this through Casey." He rubbed my shoulder. "I hope Jake understands how much this affects you too."

"Me to." I whispered.

* * *

><p>The next couple days were hectic. I was able to get Jacob to eat, but it was no luck with Eli and it was freaking me out. The fact that I was there pissed Jacob off, but Billy continued to explain to him why I was here; Eli wasn't going to give in that well, and it was my job to convince Eli that he needed this, he needed to be here to stay alive, and maybe one day he will learn to love Jacob as much as he loved me.<p>

Four days since we arrived, and Eli finally began eating, and now I was making a second serving of breakfast for him, insisting Jacob stay in bed with him. I hated the fact that Jacob was making him feel better, and it wasn't me, and I hated the fact that not only was I catering to Elias, but I was catering to the man that was taking him away from me. I served the bacon, sausages, eggs, hash browns, and toast on two big plates and walked back into Jacob's room.

"Here you guys go." I handed a plate to each of them.

They both sat up and Jacob practically began inhaling his food while Eli sat still, playing with his food with his fork, "why do you keep insisting I stay here Caz?"

"Because it will save you." I wiped the tear from his eye. Jacob growled at me. "Calm down Jacob."

"Why should I stay when he treats me like shit and you like you're nothing?" He cried out, crossing his arms.

"It's more than I can explain," Jacob interrupted. "I _will_ treat you good, I promise if you let me, and I don't mean to be an asshole to Casey, it's just you're my imprint and I-I… it's just instincts to be protective over you."

"Well you don't have to be possessive." Eli insinuated.

"Yeah…" Jacob muttered, "I still have to learn to control that. But if you give me a chance, I promise I will do anything you ask from me."

"Well leave me alone and let me be with Casey." Eli scolded.

"I can't let that." Jacob answered honestly. "You belong with me."

"Jacob?" I interrupted, "don't!" I gave Eli an apologetic look, "Eli, if you are not with or around Jacob, you both can die, and I don't want that on my hands. You will eventually fall in love with him. And Jacob…." I looked over at Jacob as he gave me a sigh, "you have to show Eli that you will take care of him, protect him, woo him, put him first, make sure that he knows that he is the only person in the world for him."

"Why are you trying to get rid of me?" Eli cried out to me.

"I'm not." I let out a frustrated sigh, "I love you with all my heart and that is why I am doing this. I can't let you die because of my greed, I won't allow it. Please understand Eli, that I have to let you go, I have to let you have a happiness that you could be missing if you're with me." I grabbed his hand and kissed it. "I hate that I understand it, but when a person finds a soul mate, I don't believe anyone should stand in the way of it."

"How we know that you're not my soul mate?" He muttered.

Jacob growled. "Because I'm not." I said. "As much as I hate it, Jacob is your soul mate."

No matter what I said or Jacob said, Eli still wouldn't budge. He was way too stubborn, and my every attempt to leave; he wouldn't be far away packing his bags and ready to tag along. Jacob and Billy were okay with me staying a couple more days, but I kept debating on it, it seemed to only make it harder on all of us.

* * *

><p>Eli was finally asleep and he actually let Jacob hold him. I was beginning to see it everyday that he was slowly letting him through to his heart. It took every ounce of strength to hide the pain, but it was there, withering in my insides and aching to be let free, but I couldn't show weakness in front of Jacob or Eli.<p>

I stood up and shifted uncomfortably and paced my way to the door in the dark room. "Casey?"

I turned around to see Jacob still holding Eli in his arms, comforting him the way I used to. "What?" _He better not want anything._

"Thanks." He whispered. "For everything."

"It was for Eli."

"I know." He sighed, "but I'm still grateful. I know how it feels to lose someone you love to someone you hate."

"I doubt it." I muttered.

"I do." He quickly said, "I used to love this… girl, and she chose the man who broke her heart over me, the one who put the pieces back together."

"Why are you telling me this?" I stood in frustration.

"Because." He still whispered, Eli softly snoring, "I know how you feel. To lose someone you love with a passion, that you would give your life for, taken away from you because you are not their soul mate."

"…" I didn't know what to say, I guess he did know how I felt.

"I almost gave up on finding my love, hell I even forced myself to imprint, but it was blinded for the love I had for the one I lost." He sighed.

"What do you mean?" I said annoyed.

"You know the couple that were bothering you on the beach?" He asked and I nodded, "well they're vampires."

"Vampires." I chuckled. "You expect me to believe that?"

"No, but you believe that I'm a werewolf, and why does that hide the existence of them, after all, the reason of our pack is to protect our people from the leeches, we're created to take them out." He explained. "The girl I loved, I lost to one of them."

"How?"

"The vampire she fell in love with, was part of a family and a coven that were _vegetarians_, they fed of only animals…" after explaining how he fell in a love with a girl named Isabella Swan, now Isabella Cullen, he explained the treaty between the coven and their pack. But after the girl married the vampire and carried his child, chaos erupted when the child was born and him breaking away from the pack and forming his own to protect them and the girl he still loved. But he explained about the child he thought he imprinted on, claiming that it was blinded by the love he had for the child's mother still, and moving it to her. He soon discovered that the pull wasn't there after awhile, him realizing that it was fake after the council explained the situation, opening his eyes before he decided to tag along with the family when they were preparing to leave, "… so I was ready to give up, but then I saw Elias… and I knew he belonged to me. I realized it was him that I would do anything in my power to make happy, anything to make sure no one would ever hurt him… I hope you understand Casey that… he is my world, and I don't expect you to understand, but I know you know how it feels when he smiles, they way the sparkle in his eyes are very comforting, the entire way he presents himself, strong and smart. Everything I want in a mate."

I nodded. I knew exactly what he meant. It was everything that made me fall in love with Eli.

"I know you will find someone one day." He comforted me.

"Maybe…" I muttered. "I'm going to bed. Good night."

I walked out and went to my usual sleeping area, the couch.

I do hope that I do find someone…

**A/N: I had to force this one out somehow… and I do apologize to the readers for keeping you waiting. So ahead of time, another apology for errors… So I leave with please R&R, it does help me continue on with the story and encourage me to finish.**

**But a big thanks to luvinlapush for your questions and reviews, I just hope others review, even if its just to let me know that you like.**

**P.S. Thanks for those who favorited and Alerted the story.**

**That's it for now**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I want to than ****XhouseofnightgrlX, luvinlapush, and Demon2Angel for your awesome reviews… I really appreciate it. I also want to thank the ones who favorited and alerted the story, and I hope you do leave a review in the future to let me know how I am doing.**

**On another note: I watched Breaking Dawn Pt. 1 and I thought it was awesome… if you haven't seen it, you should. But that is my opinion; I've heard that some were disappointed. I think of that reason, people re-read the books right before they watch the movie, so that's how I think they ruin it for themselves… lol. Thankfully I passed on re-reading it.**

**I must say that this chapter is longer than the past ones, and I hope you are satisfied with it as much as I was writing it…. So enjoy.**

**D: **I do not own any of the characters of Twilight, just my OMC's Casey and Eli. The rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER 5<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Casey's POV<strong>

It was always an attempt with Eli. My attempts to free myself from his grip, to move on and hopefully get on with my life. Jacob's attempts to get Eli to open his heart up to him -something I couldn't watch- slowly creeping in, I knew it was beginning to work, Eli was beginning to look a lot better and that was clear evidence to everyone, including me.

But my excuse to let Eli go was yet surmised. I still didn't know how to cope with the idea of him falling in love with Jacob, and I still questioned whether I was okay with this. But then again… I had no choice, it was fate on their behalf, and I was clearly pushed aside for destiny to take its toll.

My outlook on the whole imprint thing didn't seem to be in my favor either. To me, it was an arrangement; a marital arrangement conjured by mythological legends, something to put people like Leah and I in depression mode. She explained her woes since I came here to stay for a couple days. But back to the imprint bullshit… that's what it was to me. Bullshit. A sad implication of love, something forced upon two individuals that became inadequate to infidelity, probably one of the positive outcomes of it. The explanation of it even sounded like a chaotic hoax, something that was made up to implicate fascinations to the spirits of wolves that vacated the men of the pack.

I couldn't handle the whole process taking place, so I left to stay with the Clearwater's for the next couple days until Nick would get paid to help me get back home. I know what you're probably thinking too, Nick is straight, I know this for a fact with his constant inappropriate explanations on his encounters with women, playing them left to right and bragging to me and Allen about it. You figure the fact of my sexuality would make the situation uncomfortable on all of our behalf's, but it only made me uncomfortable.

But here I am… staring at the ceiling covered with various glow in the dark stickers of the solar system, probably Seth's childhood companions to help him face the dark nights of his childhood. I laid in the sunken bed with my hands behind my head, reminiscing on the special times I had with Eli, and then reminded that they were halted by Jacob Black. I inhaled the air freshener of fresh-linens and stared out the window to see that La Push was yet again invaded by the implications of heavy rains and dark clouds, something I should be used to by now. The bed creaked at my every moment, and the light-faded room mirrored my emotions, dark and alone.

"Casey, honey?" Sue Clearwater, the only other Quileute that made my welcome less uncomfortable, tapped on the bedroom door lightly. "Dinner is ready."

"Okay. Thanks Mrs. Clearwater, I'll be out in the moment." I sat up on the small bed, surprised of the fact that it hadn't collapsed under my weight. I wiped the tears from my eyes and headed for the bathroom to wash the redness from my eyes. I've been doing that a lot lately, balling my eyes out and trying to figure out a way that I could have changed this, only to end up empty-handed. I dried my face with a fresh towel and wiped my hands. The man in the mirror became unrecognizable to me, a stranger, someone that scared the hell out of me. My skin has lost color, my eyes sagged with bags, and my short cut hair even began to look shaggy and groggy. I let myself go. I shook the thought and tried my best to look presentable to the family who kindly offered their hospitality. I whispered a 'hi' before I sat in the vacant seat next to Seth.

"How are you doing sweetheart?" Sue asked me concerned.

"Better." I kindly gestured a nod before taking the plate handed to me by Leah. Silence was always the situation at the dinner table of the Clearwater's, and I wasn't the bit used to it. I would always converse with Eli during dinner, explaining the many errands and highlights of our days. "I'll live."

"I hope." Leah whispered.

"Shut up Lee." Seth muttered to his sister. "Sorry Cas…"

"There's nothing to apologize for Seth, I understand Leah's point somewhat," I swallowed a bite, "I do look like I'm ready to shatter." I chuckled to ease the tension in the room.

"I don't mean to come off rude Casey," Leah said apologetically, "I'm just a bi…"

"Leah Clearwater don't you dare…" Sue interrupted, causing her to shrug her shoulders and us to chuckle while we took another bite of our food. "However long you choose to stay is fine with us, we know how difficult it can be to mend a broken-heart." She glanced at Leah while saying it.

"I won't over-stay my welcome," I shifted uncomfortably, "besides, my parents still have the jitters of me abandoning them."

"What do you mean son?" Harry questioned, "why would you abandon your folks, after all, you are a grown man."

"After they told me I was adopted, it has always bothered them that I would be gone long without them knowing what or how I was doing." I took a drink of the orange juice Sue handed to me. "But I keep telling them that even if I met my birth parents, I would still love them."

"Are you looking for your birth parents?" Leah questioned.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Not really, I mean I wouldn't mind meeting them one day to see if they meant what they said."

"What did they say?" Leah asked again.

"They loved me and they wanted the foster care to find me a great loving home, one of the requests I'm still thankful for." Sue and Harry gave each other a mysterious look. "They brought me to Robert and Carol Mackenzie, two college graduates that couldn't have children. They still haven't grasped the fact that I still loved them and the adoption situation hadn't changed a thing."

"Out of curiosity…" Harry spoke, "when is your birthday?"

"January 2, 1986." I stared at him questionably, "Why?"

"Do you know the name of the adoption agency?" Sue asked, "We might be able to help you."

I shook my head, "no, I just know that my parents were called from an agency in Seattle about a boy in need of a great home ASAP, and they were the perfect candidates at the time."

I couldn't understand why the importance of my upbringings became their interest, but I stared at them questionably as they looked at each other, like they were having a conversation through telepathy. "Casey?" Sue finally spoke, "I have something to tell you, I have something to tell all of you actually." Harry seemed to know what was going on, so he held his wife's hand to comfort her.

"What is it mom?" Seth asked.

"When I was seventeen, I faced the many inflictions of growing up in an unstable family. My father used to beat my mother, and sometimes me, so I would race to the one man I loved, to be comforted and safe in his arms." She began to cry, I was clueless to why, and so was Seth and Leah, "I was in love with Billy Black at the time, and we were dating at the time, until he pulled away from me. I was lost again, and I didn't know how to cope with it. To make matters worse, I was left to face the fact that my best friend Sarah Wilde was now dating and displayed infinite affection towards one another. I later found that he took on the role as alpha of the pack, and that he imprinted on my best friend, which broke my heart even more, I lost the one I thought I loved, until Harry came." Harry wiped the tears off his wife's face, smiling and kissing her on the forehead, causing her to blush. "Harry imprinted on me, and I couldn't help but fall in love with him, he practically insisted he treat me like a queen."

"That's because you are." Harry interrupted. Leah and Seth scrounged their faces in disgust. I chuckled at the thought.

"Anyways… a month in the relationship, I found out I was pregnant." She paused to look at all of us, "four months pregnant to be exact. It was Billy's and I couldn't find it in me to tell Harry, I was afraid to break his heart. But the imprint was stronger than I summarized, he actually knew before me with my scent." Harry chuckled. "I told Harry, and we decided that I would tell Billy, and Harry and I would raise the child as ours."

"Wait..." Leah made an outburst. "Are you telling me that Billy Black is my dad?"

"No honey." Sue chuckled, "I'm saying that Billy is Casey's dad."

"What?" _Was I hearing this right? Billy Black was my father, and Sue Clearwater was my birth mother._ I couldn't say anything, I felt paralyzed, and it scares the shit out of me. That means I am Quileute, and maybe I am destined to be one of these shape shifters.

"I'm sure if Casey." Sue continued, "when you were born, Harry and I were in a state of barely getting by, and we made the most difficult decision of our lives, by putting you up for adoption…" She began to cry again, "I hated myself to this day that I let my eldest son go, that I would never be a part of his life. I never wanted to have anymore children because the guilt still invaded my emotions, and I didn't think I ever deserved to be happy again."

"So I'm assuming Billy was okay with this?" I questioned the woman who claimed she was my birth mother.

"He didn't care." She said bluntly. "He said he wanted nothing to do with me or my child, that it was my excuse to hold onto him. After that, I didn't speak to Billy or Sarah, only to find out that they were expecting their first child a year after that, well actually children, their twins, Rebecca and Rachel."

"Not that I'm not happy for you, but what made you decide to keep Leah or Seth? Why was I the only one out casted to live without knowing my histories or my relatives?" I was sounding rude, but I was upset. "I'm glad that Leah and Seth grew up with you guys, but why was I so different? Was I an embarrassment to you and the tribe?"

"No." Harry spoke, "that was never the situation, we didn't care how the tribe felt about your birth, but we were low in a financial state, and we weren't capable of taking care of you. It was until I finally hired at the automotive shop in Forks and we were expecting Leah."

"We tried finding you again, we wanted that second chance of getting you back, but we never had any luck." Sue added. "I've been looking for years, and I haven't given up. But… you're here."

"I can't… I-I don't…" I was speechless. What did they expect of me, just to say I was glad that I found them, I wasn't… I think. Well I was, but still… how would anyone handle this situation.

"You don't have to say anything Seth." Harry insisted. "Were just glad that you're here, and we hope that you give us the opportunity to get to know you."

"Umm… I can try." I muttered, forcing a smile out.

"That's all we ask." Sue stood up and smiled. "Can I hug you now?"

I stood up and gave her one, then Harry. Seth and Leah were shocked. Seth being the welcoming little brother that I always wanted was ecstatic of the idea of having an older brother, and Leah. Well Leah seemed questionable as me, but she did give me a hug and a smile.

* * *

><p>News spread fast around the rez that I was the abandoned son of Sue Clearwater and Billy Black. The mistake that returned without an invitation only to break up the Clearwater's and the Black's families. It was bullshit. The more I tried to get to know my family, I was labeled as the desperate guy to fit in, but maybe I was, but the thought of this place and being a part of it, it became impossible.<p>

Billy wouldn't even look at me anymore when I went to check on Eli, and Jacob even hated me more. I couldn't care and I wouldn't pay any mind to it. But the stares and call-downs were really getting to me, it was clear that no one liked me, especially Paul Lahote.

The so-called pack wouldn't even give me the satisfaction, always glaring at me and making any attempt to make me feel uncomfortable. The only one to even talk to me was Emily, but Leah's situation with Sam and Emily became well noticed to me, and I couldn't help but ignore them all when I would check on Eli.

Paul had to be the weirdest guy I've ever met. One minute he's up in my face and ready to throw down, and the next minute he would say hi, and that was it. Every fucking guy here was weird. In the exception of Seth and Embry, the rest were just assholes.

* * *

><p>Today was the day I was heading back home. I couldn't take anymore, and Nick's timing was perfect. I had to get away from this hellhole. So when Sue and Harry were off to work, and Seth was at school, I packed my things and asked Leah to drive me to finally pick up my Denali and go home. I wasn't good at goodbyes, and I didn't know if I would ever come back here. Ever.<p>

I had one last thing to do before I left, and that was saying goodbye to Eli. Now that he was finally accepting Jacob and practically forgetting that I existed, it felt right to leave.

* * *

><p>I couldn't look at them; it still bothered me to see Eli comfortable by his side, constantly reminding me that I lost to the power to the imprint. But he hadn't looked so happy by anyone's side, even mine. Both of his hands rested in his giant palm, cuddling against his arm. The facial expression, the love in his eyes, the smile that was meant for me, wasn't there anymore. At least not for me, it was for Jacob now. I still fought with the emotions, trying to cram them back down and hoped not to show my weakness in front of Jacob. I can't let him know that he did this to me.<p>

I know he still hated me, and I could care less. He clearly showed that he despised me, hissing silently and trying to intimidate me with low growls. _I'm tired of this fighting._ "I'm not here to fight Jacob. I came to say goodbye."

"Good." Damn! He is the still the immature asshole. The shitty thing too, he was my kid brother too.

Even though I was only five years older than Jacob, Eli was two years younger than me, meaning he was still older than Jacob, but I wouldn't be able to tell if I didn't know them. Jacob was huge and Eli was small compared to him.

"Jacob! I know you hate me, and I can't blame you. I'm not fond of you either. But you won; I can't fight something that is meant to be. Just promise me you'll take care of him." By now tears were falling down my cheek. I didn't care, the pain was unbearable now.

"Caz?" Eli's instincts were always to comfort me, but Jacob pulled him back, "Jake? Please?" It took a moment before he let him go.

It was the first hug I had from him since the day he was taken from me, and it would be the last. I didn't want to let him go. His warmth and scent still was the same. His grasp was still as tight as ever, and I could tell he didn't want to let go either. Before he let go, he gave me a peck on the cheek. "Please take care."

I nodded and let go. "Goodbye."

"Don't say that Caz… it's never goodbye, I still want you to visit." Eli pleaded and wiped his eyes. "Please say you will."

"I can't promise that Eli," I stared at my feet, it just hurt way too much to look in his beautiful eyes, "I-I don't want t-to feel this anymore, a-and it won't help me heal if I come back. B-besides, I don't think anyone wants me to come back here anyways."

"That's not true. Sue, Harry, Leah and Seth would want you to come back, and so do I." Eli wept, muttering every word trying to make sense of himself, then turning to Jacob. "No matter how much I love you Jake, Caz will always have a piece of my heart."

"J-just stop Eli…" his convincing to me he still cared was upsetting me, "I-I can't bare it, you say I have a piece of you no matter what, But… that's never enough. I'm sorry Eli, but I have to go. Goodbye for now." I raced for the door, fleeing to have no feeling.

It felt like there were ropes pulling me back, and I was breaking them with each pull and step that I took. The burns tore the skin of my wrists, causing me to bleed. _I should have forever to bleed._ I could faintly hear Eli cry out for me to stay, but I couldn't.

I couldn't even look at Leah, my nerves were shaky and the rain subsided my feelings. This had to be one of the hardest things I've ever dealt with. By the time Leah finally sparked the ignition, I couldn't get my thoughts straight. The only thing I could bring myself to agree with was that I shouldn't be driving, but I have to pick up my truck and get out of here. Leah shifted the gear in reverse and pulled out of the driveway, Eli's face was buried in Jacob's chest while he tried to comfort him by rubbing his back. _This was going to be my last memory of Elias Sanders? Man this sucks!_

Every memory, every display of affection, every kiss, every night of comfort after a night of nightmares, every failure, every success, EVERYTHING: thrown to waist. Like it never happened. All because of an imprint, a fake obligation that is nothing but a replica of love that is forced on people. It's nothing but an arranged marriage that is fixated to make people like Leah and I to live the rest of their lives under depression and oblivion.

Leah dropped me of at the auto shop to find that the man just finished the last touch-ups. Leah gave me a hug and balled her eyes out. "You better at least call us once in awhile to let us know how you're holding up."

"I'll try." I wiped her tears.

"You better." She chuckled. Then pulling me in for another hug, "I love you bro."

"I love you too sis." I've come close to my kid sister, and leaving her here didn't feel right, she deserved happiness, and she wouldn't find it here. "Tell Sue and Harry I said thank-you for everything, and I'll call when I get there."

She nodded and waved as I jumped in the vehicle and headed straight to Port Angles.

I finally reached the town of Port Angles; I made the decision to catch the ferry back to Galiano Island to my parent's place, but the storm was settling in, so I was forced to get a room in the nearest hotel. I guess it would give me enough time to calm down and think this through.

I laid on the double-sized bed and scanned through the channels of the old TV. Trying to flood my thoughts with something other than how by now Eli is probably giving himself to Jacob. From what I heard, they do it more than the average. Which disgusts me and pisses me off.

It's the pain again, and it feels worse. I should probably go to the hospital, but I just wish it would pass and I could get some sleep. I rolled over to see the analog clock display 11:03PM. _Shit! I just need some sleep._ Even my thoughts were getting the best of me. Maybe that was my problem. I think way too much.

The room was way too hot now, and nothing seemed to favor my comfort. I opened my laptop and started watching a couple YouTube videos, hoping it would at least make tired. It did. I played 'I hope you dance' by Lee Anne Womack on repeat before I drifted off. This was a song had strong words and a feeling behind it, as if it was written for me. I took her advice by taking a chance, but it never turned out for me. Maybe it wouldn't be my last dance.

I couldn't tell if I was dreaming or not, but I kept hearing a knock on the door, then I opened my eyes realizing that someone was at the door. "I told you I don't need extra blankets." I was sure it was the same attendant making sure that all the customers were comfortable due to the heavy rainfall.

I opened the door to find the last person I wanted to see, "what the hell are you doing here?" I scolded.

"Please Caz? I just came here to talk."

"Well I don't want to talk, and don't call me that." I muttered, "How the hell did you find me anyways?"

"Your scent." He took a step forward before I pushed him back and closed the door.

He knocked again, "look Casey… I know I was an asshole before, and ever since Sue told me that you left, I want to make amends before you decide to go."

I leaned my back against the door and slid down. "There is nothing to decide, I'm going."

"Please Casey? Let me talk to you?" He begged.

"Why? Did Eli send you? Did Sam? Did Sue? Why out of all the people they decide to send, they choose the one person that hates me with a passion?" I shouted, not caring if I made a scene. I wouldn't see it anyways. "Besides, I figured everyone would be happy I left, especially you."

"No I don't hate you, that's the asshole Jacob."

"So what do you want from me? To get back at Jacob? I'm done fighting. I'm done." I began to sob. "Just please go."

It was quiet until I heard him whimper, "I-I can't… I can't go Casey. I don't hate you… I-I never did. I-I hated that you… I hated t-that you loved him."

"Eli?" I questioned. Why would he hate that I was in love with Elias. "Why? Why the hell did that bother you?"

"Because…" His crying was becoming noticeable. "I-I love y-you."

"What?" I stood up quickly and opened the door. "What the hell did you say?" I saw the man sobbing on the wet deck in front of me.

"I-I was jealous okay… no one has ever made me feel this way, and I hate that I fell in love with you…" He stood up and wiped his eyes with his palms. "Me! Me out of all people fell in love with a man. ME! Paul Fucking Lahote fell in love with you."

"You sound like you regret it?" I stared at his sluggish figure.

"I did at first." He sniffled in embarrassment, "but when Sue told us that you left, I felt like you took a part of me, and it hurt that I didn't take a chance, that I could lose you forever."

"Paul quit fucking around with me, I find it hard to believe that you even possess any feelings whatsoever." I continued to stare.

"I get it. I was an asshole and there is nothing I can do to change that. But I want to change now, for you." He flicked his drenched hair, resulting it to splash on me, "sorry, can I please come in?"

I stepped aside and held out my arm to let him in, "towels are in the bathroom. Do you need some dry clothes?"

I sat on the bed and closed my laptop, "that would be nice." He replied and disappeared into the bathroom.

I searched my suitcase and found a pair of shorts and a white-t and walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. I didn't expect Paul to open the door fully. I was caught off guard when I realized he was standing in front of me in full nude with the towel covering his crotch. "Fuck Paul, you didn't have to expose yourself."

"I didn't… yet." Right at the moment, he dropped the towel and grabbed the clothes, smirking and giving off a victorious expression, like if I should be privileged to be in his presence. He closed the door and I walked back to the bed and opened my laptop again.

By the time he exited the bathroom, he walked to the bed beside mine and sat down. He stared at me in awe, it creeped me out. I didn't know what to say, and I don't think he did either. I scooted up and leaned against the headboard.

"Explain!"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. I did. LOL. But anyways… a little warning, you might be thinking things will get better for Casey, and honestly, I wish they did, but they don't… But they will eventually. **

**I'm sorry for being so dramatic and putting Casey through so much, but I've become addicted to writing hurt/angst stories, or should say story. But it always turns out good. I don't like leaving the characters brokenhearted, it wouldn't be fair to them, and to the readers. I'll let you know that there will not be any deaths, I hate that.**

**When I watched Breaking Dawn pt.1, I felt so bad for Leah, she is always singled out as the bitch, and she deserves someone, so I've been thinking on writing a one-shot on her finding happiness, even if she ends up being apart of the story.**

**Until Next Time…**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter took a lot out of me to write, and I tried my best with it. I ended up re-writing it four times because it wouldn't sound right. So I apologize for it being later than I said it would be. So enjoy.**

**D: **I do not own any of the characters of Twilight, just my OMC's Casey and Eli. The rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER SIX<em>

* * *

><p><em>I searched my suitcase and found a pair of shorts and a white-t and walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. I didn't expect Paul to open the door fully. I was caught off guard when I realized he was standing in front of me in full nude with the towel covering his crotch. "Fuck Paul, you didn't have to expose yourself."<em>

"_I didn't… yet." Right at the moment, he dropped the towel and grabbed the clothes, smirking and giving off a victorious expression, like if I should be privileged to be in his presence. He closed the door and I walked back to the bed and opened my laptop again._

_By the time he exited the bathroom, he walked to the bed beside mine and sat down. He stared at me in awe, it creeped me out. I didn't know what to say, and I don't think he did either. I scooted up and leaned against the headboard._

"_Explain!"_

**Casey's POV**

"Explain what?" He said raising an eyebrow.

I analyzed his expression and his body language. He looked confused and nervous; he shifted several times and twiddled his thumbs for a distraction. Constantly aware of my presence with every time he lifted his head and giving me a cocky smile. His bitterness and aggressive nature I was accustomed to whenever he was near, was nowhere to be found. The look in his eyes, like love and nurture, something probably he was never given the satisfaction of.

"Why does it matter to you now?"

"Because." He coughed and cleared his throat, "everything I am, what I summed up to in everyone's eyes; is nothing what I really am. I never in my life thought of another guy like this, it's always been women with me. Everyone plays me out to be the asshole and inconsiderate prick of the group, and I just played the role out because it was so easy. But when I see you, it's a different kind of rage that fills me. I hate that you made me feel this way for you, I hate that someone else had you; almost as if the first moment I saw you, possession took me over and I wanted no one to come near you, and that's why I believed I acted the way I did."

"Like an asshole to me?"

"No, to Elias." He corrected me, "he doesn't deserve you, and that's why I said what I said."

"So you think that defacing his virtues in front of me would bring me to like you? That sounds pretty stupid to me." I growled. "You have no idea what me and Eli had dealt with. People like you made me hate showing affection in public."

"I know, it's just… I didn't know how to react to what I was feeling, how you were making me feel, and I did what I do best, made a complete ass of myself." He explained.

"Did you… im…"

"Imprint? No, but what I feel for you is real." He chuckled.

"Real? How is it real? As much as I hate to admit it, an imprint overtakes your ability to choose who you love, and once you find that person, they will be the only person that matters to you." Okay! So I may be antagonizing him and overreacting, but he thinks I'll take it. "I already lost Elias to a pathetic excuse they call love."

"Yeah. I'm on the same wavelength." He muttered. "But I don't plan on giving up on finding it."

"I do." I murmured. "It hurts too damn much to fall in love and have your heart torn from your insides so easily. Why couldn't it be the opposite? Why couldn't we fall in love easily, and breaking hearts was something that has never existed? It just complicates shit."

"Because everything you fought for or will fight for, will be worth it in the end." He sat next to me. "My grandfather always told me when I was a boy that love is something you have to fight for, not something that is handed to you. If you love someone so much that it pains you to think of a life without him or her, then that's the kind of love that's worth fighting for. That's how I feel right now."

I gazed upon his figure, realizing he was just as fragile as me. Sure, I put on the tough-guy persona, but that was for Eli and to steer away the people who singled us out. I was the one who stood the strongest in the relationship, I was the one who played the more dominant role, I was so used of taking care of everyone, I was the one that threatened you if you came anywhere near to hurting the people I love. I was the one who had the strong heart, build, and mind, but underneath? Underneath were feelings. Urges to be loved and to be held, to have someone take care of me for once. That was Paul. In his moment of truce, I saw what the pack or his family would never witness; affection and warmth.

"Can I show you something?" He whispered into my ear. His hand rested on mine as I looked at him puzzled. How was he breaking me? How was I letting him in? "I promise you'll like it."

I nodded and followed hesitantly. My footsteps felt heavy, and my nerves were battling against me. There was something about Paul Lahote that makes me want to know more, to see if I'm the one who could break that hard shell that he shields himself with. Why I wanted to? I wouldn't even know the answer to that. He pulled my hand slightly, then squeezed whenever I flinched from the discomfort. If I could call it discomfort. I knew it was strange to be following him as he led me outside into the gloomy night.

Fog invaded the atmosphere, our surroundings were shunned with the gloomy-lit streetlights, porch lights and store signs in a distance. The rain died down into a mist that smelled of damp soil with the mixture of foods from the restaurant across the street. He guided me down the staircase and led me around the building to the back.

"Where are we going?" I pulled back, bringing us to a halt.

"Trust me Casey." He advised me, "you'll like it."

I was unsure whether to go further, where would he be taking me? And why? I still lacked the abilities to trust him, but something deep inside told me to let him. To let him lead me to wherever he wanted to take me.

"Okay." I continued to follow him. Until he surprised me again. "Why are you taking off your clothes again?"

He smirked and continued. "I have to phase to show you." He stood in front of me for the second time tonight; nude, handing me his clothes, "hold these for me."

In a split second, a beautiful silver wolf the size of a horse stood in the place of Paul, staring at me with his piercing eyes. A form like this would've scared the shit out of me before, hell… even a day ago, knowing that it was Paul standing in front of me would've at least struck fear in me to a point. But the predator was tamed and half-human, which is something you would hardly say about Paul Lahote.

He approached me carefully as I watched him closely. Circling me and almost looked as if he was staring in admiration, kind of made me feel safe, made me feel like I could let down my guard. It was frustrating me that I was letting down the brick wall I worked so hard to build. He stood in front of me, brushing his fur against me then kneeling down on all fours, looking at me and signaling me to get on his back.

"Paul, I don't think…" before I could argue with the idea, he snuck around and under me to lift me up. "What the fuck Paul." I hissed, "don't do that."

He barked in laughter, scarcely similar to a hyena. I adjusted and placed his shorts and shirt under my arm and held onto his fur. "What the hell am I thinking?" I muttered to myself, Paul gasping in laughter again. "Asshole."

The feeling was amazing. Everything around me was a blur, and nothing stayed still for me to catch on. I had no idea where we were going, and honestly. I didn't care. The breeze pressing against my face felt exhilarating, and the cool mist sprinkled and soaked Paul's fur, luckily we arrived to where we were supposed to be, I think. The moon became visible and the view of the ocean was breathtaking.

The way the moon's light crept across the waves looked beautiful. The sounds of the waters crashing against the cliffs caused tremor throughout my body, scarce and fear was far from what I felt, more of an adrenaline as I stood at the edge of the cliff, staring down as the billowing waves died down into a calm motion.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Paul murmured pulling his shirt on. I nodded. "My dad used to take me here when I was younger, before he became the drunk sadistic bastard he is today. But this place. This place always found a way to calm me, to let me ventilate my anger with just the sight. Kind of like the way you do."

I raised my brow and smirked. "I'm not the romantic type Paul."

"I wasn't being romantic," he chuckled. "I was being real."

I took a seat on the mossed-covered boulder, gazing out to the ocean trying to find where it ended. Paul sat next to me with his arms rested on his knees and his hands laced together.

"When my dad began drinking, he became abusive." He sighed. "Whenever he would come home, he would beat my mom, and sometimes me. Granddaddy always told me to stand strong for mom. I hated the fact that he wouldn't tell anyone about the way my dad was with us, but in a way, I'm glad he didn't. Disgustingly, I learned a lot from it, it made me a better man."

"Why are you telling me this?" I questioned.

"Because I figured you'd ask someday, so I figured tonight would be the best time, and the best place to tell you is the place that keeps me grounded." He said calmly. "I told Granddaddy that I would get my vengeance one day on my father, but he told me that don't fret on it, forgive him or it will get the best of me." He sighed. "He told me that to promise him that I wouldn't fail him like my dad did, to take care of my family, to love and cherish them the way it should be, I did, but I broke the promise." He paused and took a deep breath. "When Granddaddy died, I was lost. I beat the shit out of my dad, scaring him off, fleeing from my mom and me. Then I rebelled with staying out late, worrying my mom, sleeping around and using women like they were nothing but a quick-fuck. Shit, I even had a couple pregnancy scares too." He chuckled. "A couple weeks ago my mom opened my eyes. We had an argument after getting back around four in the morning, of course I was on patrol, but she thought I was screwing some chick and began to yell at me. She said I was just like my dad. I was the womanizer that he used to be, and one day I would end up venting my anger… physically." He began to sob, "That's the last thing I wanted to do. Ending up like my dad." He wiped a tear that dripped down his cheek. "I had a dream that night. I know it sounds cliché, but Granddaddy was standing here with me, fuming on how disappointed he was with me. I tried apologizing, but he didn't want to hear any of it. Then he asked me if I remember what I promised him, at the time, I forgot, and he reminded me. I told him that I didn't want to find love, that I wasn't ready to fight for something that wasn't even in my interest." He wiped another tear. "The dream felt so real. It felt like we talked for hours, and I didn't want it to end and go back to reality. He left with the words 'be patient boy, the one I'm supposed to love and will love me back, will come soon.' Of course I was clueless to the next thing he said, 'don't be frightened of who it is, it will confuse you at first, but you will soon find that they are the only person you will have on your mind.' And when I saw you, I knew it." He chuckled, "of course I was confused, but he was right. When I saw you, I was pissed you were in love with someone else, and I tried ignoring it, but you were always on my mind."

"I really don't know what to say Paul."

"You don't have to say anything." He smiled at me. "Casey? When you were listening to the song in the room, you know the one 'I hope you dance' on your laptop?" I nodded. "Do you know the meaning of that song?"

"Yeah. It means to not give up love."

"No. Well kind of. But not in my definition at least." He smiled, "My mom used to listen to it all the time when my dad left. She said it means to stop preparing to live, and just live already, so if you have the choice to whether or not to sit it out or dance, you should just dance, like no one is watching. If it's love or life, take a chance. Don't let it fall from your grip."

"Yeah…" I sighed, "I did choose to dance, and look where I ended up."

"Here with me?" He smirked. I smiled back. Maybe he was right. "I believe everything happens for a reason, and I think this is fate playing its role."

"Maybe." I whispered.

"I choose to dance." He stared out at the sea. "I really don't care who leads, as long as you have this dance with me."

"I'll lead." I replied. "I'm used of leading."

He laughed. "You want to lead a dominant like me?"

"Dominant?"

"I protect and nurture my mate, everything and anything you want, I can give, except one thing." I stared at him puzzled. "Submitting."

"So you expect me to be the bitch in this?" I hissed.

"No." He smirked, "only if you want to."

"Fuck that." I said in defense. "I always top in the relationship."

"Top?"

"Man, you are so new at this." I shook my head at his lack of knowledge, "in a relationship between two guys, one chooses to do the fucking, and the other likes to be fucked. I do the fucking."

"You expect me to bend over for you?" He shook his head nervously.

I chuckled. "If that's what you want to do for me, then so be it."

"I don't know if I can do that Casey."

"Who knows?" I added. "You might just like it."

"I doubt it." He muttered. "Wait! Does this mean you'll give me a chance?"

"Maybe." I smiled. "If you can handle someone ten times worse then you?"

"Is that a challenge?" He grinned. "'Cause I can take a challenge."

"I believe it is."

"Can I kiss you?" I felt stupid, he surprised me again. "I've never kissed a guy before, and I'm okay with you being my first."

"I… guess."

He leaned into me. His faced hovered over mine for a moment before our lips connected. His lips felt soft and refined, teasing mine with the moist and pleasurable feeling. My eyes were closed, as I was lost in the feeling. His tongue pressed against my lips, caressing them softly as he ached for more to be touched. Our tongues collided in ecstasy as I brushed my hand against his cheek, and his hand on mine. We broke apart after what seemed hours of excitement

It was surprisingly tasteful. Who am I kidding? It was amazing. You know the feeling where you see fireworks and nothing else in life matters but the wait for the next time. It was everything related to that. I had never experienced an excitement like that with Eli or anyone else for that matter. This was new to me.

"That was amazing." He blushed.

"It was."

We sat there until the sun rose. Conversing on growing up with my adoptive parents and how shocked I was to find out that the Clearwaters were my birth family. He was more shocked to find out that Jacob was my kid brother. He told stories of how him and Jared would always get in trouble, being partners in crime with everything they did.

* * *

><p>I had to check out of the motel and figure out what I wanted to do. My decision was to leave, but the situation changed after Paul's confession. I decided I wanted to try out on this. Whatever it was.<p>

"I'll go with you." Paul insisted.

"You can't. You'll be abandoning your people and the pack." I cried out.

"I don't care. You're part of my life and a part of the Quileute people, so I have to protect you." He wrapped his arms around me. "I'm not losing you when I just got you."

I rubbed his back in comfort. "I'll stay. I'll see if Sue and Harry put me up again, that's if they're not pissed with me for leaving."

"Come stay with me then." He smiled. "I'm there alone."

"When you tell the pack about us." I looked into his eyes, "but that's only if you want to tell them, but until then, I'll stay at the Clearwaters."

"I'll tell them… eventually." He added. "I'm just not ready yet."

"I know." I leaned in and rested my head on his shoulder. "Jacob and Billy are going to pissed to see me return."

"Fuck them both." He growled, "I'll deal with them."

"No. Eli would hate me for it."

"Fine!" He pouted, "but one day Eli's safety won't be your concern."

"I'm sorry Paul, I'm still trying to let him go."

"I know." He kissed me, "you wouldn't be human if you didn't"

"We should go. The pack is probably having a bitch fit wondering where you are." I chuckled at the thought.

"You're probably right."

**A/N: I am so sorry I made you wait so long for this update, but honestly, I had troubles with this chapter. I didn't know where it would go to get to the next idea that I had in mind. So I hope you review.**

**I want to thank ****KhairulJBlack****, ****luvinlapush****, ****XhouseofnightgrlX****, and ****Demon2Angel**** for your awesome reviews and dedication to follow the story. You guys make my day when you leave your kind words. Also thank-you to the ones who favorited and alerted the story, and I hope you review soon too.**

**I will let you know ahead of time, this is rated-M because of the language and cruelty, so there will be no lemons in this fic… sorry, I'm just not good at writing them. Lol. But out of curiosity, who do you think would be the dominate in their relationship? Paul or Casey? After all they are practically the same height, which there is a reason… but I won't tell… for now. **

**P.S. Check out my other fics, 'A Weird Kind Of Love' and 'Lone Wolf.'**

**Until Next Time**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am so sorry for the late update… but I do realize I do have a life, so I still made an effort to post this one for those who eagerly wait. So thank you for taking the interest to read this.**

**I reviewed the last chapter and found that I made a mistake to a small degree. Paul called him his mate, which is only really labeled under an imprint, but in a way, it's how strong he feels towards Casey too. So keep in mind, if I lacked the ability to make it clear, that Casey is NOT Paul's imprint.**

D: I do not own any of the characters of Twilight, just my OMC's Casey and Eli. The rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER SEVEN<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Casey's POV<strong>

Maybe this could work. I hoped it could work. Paul seemed to be on my mind all of the time, and I didn't know what to think of the fact that he did it without imprinting on me. But that was still my problem, even though what we have is real, he still hasn't found his imprint, and it made me question whether I wanted to be apart of this. But the fact is, he does. The moment I was ready to end it before it began, he kind of confessed his love for me in front of the pack; which is why Sam has him on parole, holding him away from me for the way he treated Jake, and the simple fact that none of the pack likes me other than Paul, Leah and Seth. But it hasn't stopped him from sneaking to see me.

Leah despises me now, and I have no clue how all of the sudden she changed from the sister who wanted to get to know me, to the bitch from hell. Every time she lashed out on me, Paul was there to tell her to shut up, almost ending up in them having a battle and causing world war three. But _whatever_ it is between Leah and I, it's made it even more difficult to stay here, and resulting me to seriously think about staying at Paul's. But in a way, I don't want to, it somewhat makes it official, like I'm moving in with him.

It doesn't help whenever I visit him that he wants to always get in my pants, and the truth is, I don't want to rush into it and regret that as soon as we fucked, he would leave, or worse; I would. I was never good with commitment; Eli was the only one I actually chased. Of course I wouldn't mention my promiscuous phase I went through for about a year before I met Eli, he always thought I was an angel in disguise, so I kept the persona hoping he would never find out, and he didn't. So ask me why I haven't gave into my urges of screwing Paul's brains out, well one is he won't let me and he expects me to bend over him, and two, he was the second one that I wanted to give a chance.

Though whatever this was, what we were, the thought of it becoming diminished pondered my sanity everyday. No matter how much I wanted to just let it go, and let it ensue to whatever hope it has.

"Do you want anything to drink?" I shook my head out of thoughts to Paul's deep voice calling from his kitchen.

"No." I shifted and pulled my jeans to loosen for comfort. "I'm fine."

I still found it somewhat uncomfortable to be here, but Paul's hospitality helped to a certain extent. I always felt like a guest, and I can see he tried his hardest to make me feel comfortable. But the fact we were practically sneaking around to see each other, seemed childish and pointless. I didn't give a shit that we would get caught, but that didn't mean that I didn't give a shit about what the pack would do to Paul once they found out that he was disobeying alpha's orders; well technically, I was breaking them for him, he wasn't able to no matter how hard he tried. But I knew that they would hurt him, or worse kill him.

Ever since he became and omega to the pack, he's had less time to spend with me, and more time for Jacob to spend with Eli since Jacob challenged and won Paul for the role as beta. I had no knowledge to this whatsoever, and the fact that Paul lost, had to have a good explanation to it, Paul's a fucking beast when he's a wolf and pissed, so I get the feeling he let Jacob win. Which I guess opened more time for us, or so he thought, but his patrols have doubled and I can see it's tiring him out to be compared to the pups, being used as a slave to fill in patrols whenever the others wanted more time screwing their imprints.

"So how is the surreal life of the Clearwater household?" He snickered, knowing that it annoyed me when he brought up the subject. "Leah still trying to belittle you."

"You sound like you're enjoying her allegations towards me?" I sneered. "I can only come to one conclusion to why she's acting the way she is."

"Hmm?" He arched his brow in question as he chugged his beer.

"You." I said bluntly. "I think she's jealous that you show interest in me, like if she has a crush on you that was distinguished and tested when she saw us together."

"Leah? Have a crush on me…" He chortled, "I'd dodge that bullet before I thought twice."

"Dude?" I hissed, "she's still my sister to a degree, you don't have to put her down."

"I'm sorry." He half-smiled, "but after spending the last six years of listening to her constant bitching over the whole Sam and Emily ordeal, I find it hard to see her even fall in love with someone else, especially me."

"I didn't say love." I corrected, "She could just want to get a quick lay."

"Okay… gross." He slammed the empty can on the coffee table, crushing it tow flat disc, "You're going to make my breakfast come back up."

I chuckled, "I know, but it still doesn't conclude why she stopped talking to me ever since you… admitted to the pack about us."

He sat in silence, deep in thought. At least that's what I assumed, even someone as temperamental as Paul could conjure a biased idea, I was practically the replica in personality, and I could calm myself enough to think _some_ things through. Which brings me to another confusing thought.

When people say opposites attract, that they are best for each other, that they find a way to balance each other. Well to us, differences were rare, and our similarities were more coherent to a point where it seemed… scary. But the thing is, even though we were alike in personality, we found a way to be supportive of each other's outbursts.

His delinquencies with the pack came to my understanding more than anyone, it could be that I wanted to agree not to start conflict between us, but I believe it was more that I knew how it felt to be labeled as a hot-headed asshole without given the chance to explain my side of the story. It was actually one of the things I hated with Eli, every time I felt strongly against something, I lashed out, and he would argue with the fact I had no self-control whatsoever.

I believe I can be coherent, and I know Paul can too, but we're never given the opportunities to give our opinions. I've dealt with a couple of Paul's frustrations with the pack; one in particular was the re-establishment of the treaty with the vampire family on the other side of Forks, the Cullens. For some odd reason, it was renegotiated for Jacob's convenience; he was still friends with the one who caused him all of this pain.

Paul told me the whole story about how my kid brother was deeply in love with the parasite- yeah; I called her a parasite- mainly because of what she did. Kind of a similarity of Eli was doing to me a couple weeks ago. Leading him on that they could be friends still, which they still wanted to be friends; overpowering the idea that it still hurts us to see them with another man. Selfish. That's what Eli and Bella were, self-centered, conceited, egotistical beings that enjoyed toying with peoples feelings.

"… tant bitching."

"What?" I shook my head out of thought, "sorry what were you saying Paul."

"I was saying I was tired of her constant bitching about us too…" He looked at me puzzled. "Are you okay Casey? You seem… detached."

"I'm fine." I stretched and leaned back, "but I could actually use a beer now."

"I'm not your bitch." He slapped my stomach. "You know where the fridge is."

"Could've fooled me Lahote." I stood up and gave him a wink.

"Fuck you Caz!" He hissed.

"With pleasure." I staggered to the kitchen in amusement. "How do you want it? Over the counter or over there over the couch?"

"Shut up Caz!" He growled.

"Fine!" I snickered. "Where is the… Sam?"

"What are you doing here Casey?" Sam was standing at the entranceway, glaring at Paul then back at me. "You know Paul is on strict orders to stand clear of you."

"You can order him." I took a step closer. "But I am not under your orders."

"Paul!" He growled. "Patrols! Now!"

"What the fuck Sam?" I was practically standing in his reaching distance now, "what the hell do you have against us? Against me?"

"Paul has to face the consequences." He glowered.

"What consequences?" I snapped.

"He mocked Jacob's imprint, and as a pack, we are to respect out pack brother's soul mates." He growled. "He's lucky I only enforced more patrols."

"You guys treat him like shit." I exasperated. "Fuck! Give him the benefit of the doubt."

"You are in no authority to speak to me this way Casey." He scowled. "I will not stand here as you question my orders."

"Then go!' I threw my arms up in annoyance. "If I don't have to listen to you demands, the get the fuck out."

"You can't force me to leave when it isn't your home."

"Fine." I glared. "I'll go. Asshole."

By the time I reached outside, Paul was long gone, and Jacob and Jared were waiting for Sam to come out. If looks could kill, I'd probably be buried twelve feet under. Jacob was still Jacob, attempting to bring me down with his deathly glares. Jared was no different, they all saw me as trouble, and I couldn't care less. Seth bickered of how tired he was of the pack categorizing me as nothing but a thorn in their sides. It didn't bother me at first, until he mentioned that it was even jeopardizing his friendship with Jacob. I may be a cold-hearted sadistic bastard, but I still felt bad that I was the cause of the falling out of my little brother's lifelong friendship with his best friend.

I gave no expressions to the two werewolves; I ignored them both and departed for the Clearwaters. Every thought invaded my head, but the big problem that bothered me was… Why was I here? Even people in the community questioned why I stayed. The only solution was Sue, Harry, Seth and Paul. It used to be Leah too, but she still won't talk to me. But the four who welcomed me, had to be a good enough reason for me to linger in this hellhole… for now.

The thing with Paul, the thing that bothered me, was he was secretive when it came to his mom. She lived in Forks so she could be closer to the hospital. She has been fighting cancer for a couple years now, and since Paul couldn't take care of her, it was best that he moved her closer only a couple weeks ago. He visits whenever he can, but refuses to take me to meet her. I hadn't pressured him to go, but I questioned why I haven't met her. His simple reply was that he didn't want to add to her stress. I probably shouldn't contemplate over it much, but I always got the strong feeling that he was embarrassed of me. I mean, he already told the pack about us, but his mom was entirely different, it almost felt like he was embarrassed of me, or afraid to disappoint her. So I left it at that, if and when he's ready to make that step, I'll be okay with it.

"Casey." Sue called me from the car as she began unloading the groceries. "Where have you been?"

"Paul's." I admitted. She knew of his parole, and she wasn't quite fond of it either.

"Casey…" She said in a whiney tone, "you can get Paul in some serious trouble, and Sam won't take lightly to your secretive visits."

"Don't worry about it." I picked up a couple bags. "He already found out and doubled Paul's shifts."

"Oh." Was all she said before walking into the house. "Sorry to hear that."

I shrugged the thought. This was becoming too much of a chore, and it seems like I'm looking for every way to get out of this. I could say that I was afraid to get hurt, and a part of that is true, but most of it was because I wanted to get out of La Push all together.

So why was Paul Lahote the only reason I stayed? This was the question I constantly asked myself, and I could never find the answer. Was it his ways to take control when I didn't want to? Was it that smirk when he peeked his pearly whites through his lips in a seductive way? Was it the way he would submit to me sometimes when he wanted to hold his well-heated body? Fuck! It was all of the above. He was making me fall in love with him, and he knows it.

Did I care?

No.

* * *

><p>"Are you coming to my birthday dinner at Emily and Sam's tomorrow night?" Seth entered the house in a rambunctious manner. I winced in annoyance; I knew that Sam didn't want me around. "You better."<p>

"I don't think Sam wants me around his house Seth." I informed him.

"If you don't go, then I won't." He argued.

"Why is your dinner at Sam's instead of here," I looked at Sue, "I'm sure Sue would want to throw your dinner."

"Well ever since Seth joined the pack, its kind of tradition to throw celebrations at their place or the beach." She added, "and besides, Emily insisted on taking the task on."

"So will you go?" Seth pleaded, giving his famous puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine." I gave up. "I'll go."

"Good."

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who is still reading this, and I'm sorry that I didn't update for awhile, but I am working on finishing 'Lone Wolf' and the preview for 'A Weird Kind Of Love' sequel. I already written the next chapter for this one, I just need to do some editing, and I promise it will be longer than this one… this one was just a filler-chapter.**

**A big thanks to ****Demon2Angel****, ****KhairulJBlack****, ****luvinlapush****, and ****Tessu for your awesome reviews. Also thanks to the ones who favorited and alerted. Until next time… which I believe will be in a couple days.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: You guys are going to hate me for this chapter. I've written this before I began writing the fic, [this is the chapter that sparked the idea for the storyline] and this is the strong point of the story where it changes for the worse, but plays out for the best. I'll let you know ahead of time that this one is very sad; I actually became teary-eyed when I wrote it. But… the story has to play out the bad to get to the good. So please enjoy as I hope that I've gotten the emotions right.**

**D: **I do not own any of the characters of Twilight, just my OMC's Casey and Eli. The rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER EIGHT: PART 1 &amp; 2<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part 1: A Tad Late For The Shift<strong>_

**Casey's POV**

How did I end up in this situation? Demeaned to be examined like an animal by Quil Atera Sr., one of the elder's council that specialized in the many transformations of those with the werewolf genes, and for the reasons of my recent symptoms, Sue brought me here to determine if I was the next shifter. Another mention and what brought Harry and Sue to my questionable state was my anger issue, if I was going to be a wolf soon, my temper infused a problem for me to be close to those who mattered to me. I had to be watched closely to make sure I hadn't posed a threat.

"The magic does flow through his body." The old man predicted through a crackly elderly tone. "It could be possible that he will be the next to change. After all, it flows through both sides of his gene pool."

"But why hasn't he phased earlier?" Sue questioned as she rubbed my shoulder in comfort. "There had to have been _cold ones_ that existed in southern British Columbia, their climate has little differences than ours."

"Most _cold ones_ have troubles being secluded in a small place where there existence would easily be questioned, they most likely would just pass through." Harry added. "I believe the reason he hasn't phased where he lived is because there are probably shifters on the near-by reservation."

"But the reservation is practically abandoned back home," I added. "There are only a couple first nations people that actually live on the island.'

"They could be the pack then." Old Quil briefly noted, "some packs only consist of the least of two members, and rarely lone wolves exist due to the lack of their line continued on."

"But most of them are elderly." I informed him, "I hardly would think that they would comply to being wolves at their age."

"Then maybe your visit here is triggering due to the fact that Jacob's friend is near most of the time." Sue contemplated.

"Of course there could be another solution to why you are picking up the symptoms." Old Quil analyzed the idea in thought. "You could be part of the rare cases that pick up on the wolf's abilities, but never transform into a wolf."

"How could that happen though?" Sue questioned the elder.

"He most likely missed the cycle." Harry answered. My interest in the discussion became highly noted as I continued to listen. "Shifters magic usually awakens around the ages of fifteen to twenty-four, usually after that, the genes pass down to the next suitable to the gift. Since Casey passed twenty-four not too long ago, I assume that his body was ready to pick the powers up, but reached the brink moment where it surpassed and left him with the agility and strength."

"He still heals quickly too?" Quil asked, more rhetorical than looking for an answer.

I nodded, recalling how quickly the pain in my hand disappeared after punching Paul at our fist meet.

"But why would I pick up only on the abilities and not embrace fully on the entire… thing?" I questioned. "That just makes me look like a freak to be honest."

"It's come to our only conclusion why you're experiencing this," Old Quil murmured in a soft husky tone, "I've never really heard of this, unless you're a tad late on the shift, you may be able to find a purpose one day."

I felt so unstable to say the least. If I ever did become a wolf, how would I adjust to that lifestyle while trying to explain to my folks back home of why I wasn't coming home. Or could I even go home for that matter? I mean, Sue complied that there are possibilities that vampires could vacate the forests of Galliano, and maybe that could be an excuse to protect the people in the entire radius. Alone. I didn't want to even give thought on how I was going to partake on such a task, being so inexperienced to the new role.

But it was still a matter of **if **it would happen or not. It would definitely change a lot of things for me. I could lose the privileges of going back home to visit my parents. I would most likely be forced to stay here and be a part of this pack, left to face the one I used to love stay close by the man I despised and refused to call my kid brother. Demised to live in the heartbreak. But there was a matter of Paul Lahote. I could see how far this would go, if it would last. Or if he imprints, I'd face another loss at a chance of love, and left to wallow in despair while he loved another. But there are far things worse, I could imprint if I was destined to be the new recruit to the Quileute pack.

"Samuel?" Old Quil mustered on the phone. "I need you to come over right away."

_Great! Now I had to face the one man I was despising at the moment._

Until it occurred, I would have to obey the alpha's command, and that meant I would be one of many of Sam's slaves along with Jacob. That totally sucked balls. I knew exactly how they felt about me, and I wouldn't exactly say that I was on either of their Christmas card lists.

I gazed across the living room. I hadn't noticed the old cluttered tables covered by the odd hunting magazines and empty beer and soda cans. The stenches hit me subtly, a smell of spittoons and old fabrics settling on the couches and lazy-boy that didn't match. The television looked ancient with the wire hanger wrapped in tinfoil as it hung slanted above the set. A disturbing mannequin of a elk hung above the old stone fireplace with a rifle crossed through the antlers. I sat on the creaky plaid patterned table with a small coffee pot placed in the middle and a glass bowl of sugar. The total personifications that a bachelor vacated in this old rustic house, total opposite to Paul's house to what I can compare. At least Paul's place looked lively compared to this.

"What is it Quil?" Sam entered with Jacob and Jared not far behind him in nothing but jean and jogger cut-offs. They each shared a glare at me as soon as they noticed my presence.

"We've come to a revelation." He answered in a muttered tone.

"What would that be?" Sam asked still standing at the entrance.

"We believe Casey could be your next recruit." At that moment they all growled in an animalistic manner. "He's picked up on the abilities and he could be the next to phase."

They didn't say anything, and neither did I, causing an awkward silence until Old Quil spoke again. "Which brings me to this request to which I hope you could come to an understanding."

Sam arched his brow in question, giving a glance at Sue then Harry and me. "What is the request?"

"I need you to lift Paul's parole." I lifted my head in shock as the old man spoke. I wasn't aware of why he was making this request, but I was about to find out. Sam growled in response, but held his tongue for the elder to continue. "I believe that Paul can play a part in this."

"How?" Jacob questioned irritated.

"Paul could help him control his… temper." The man replied in a knowledgeable manner. "Now before you question my theories, I've seen how they react around each other." I looked at him puzzled. "I've seen the effect that Casey has on the hot-head; he calms him whenever he's about to blow, and I believe Paul can have that same effect on Casey if it were to come to that state."

"But Paul defiled my imprint." Jacob argued.

"Be as it may boy, Paul could be saving us a lot of trouble." Quil sr. shifted in his seat. "You know how it is on the first time phasing Jacob, and if we can find a way to keep him neutral while it happens, that we must partake on the strategy."

"Fine." Sam muttered. "But Casey has to understand that he cannot encourage him to find loopholes in my orders."

Everyone waited for my response as I sat in my seat uncomfortably, like their eyes were burning holes in my flesh expecting me to say the right answer. I sighed and nodded in agreement. "Well can I see him tonight?"

"Fine." Sam agreed. "But you both better be at Seth's dinner party tonight, we will be having a pack meeting following."

I nodded and left with Harry and Sue at my side. "Thank you sir."

Old Quil nodded as we departed out the front door.

_**Part Two: Another Lost To A Black.**_

Paul's embrace has never felt more heartwarming than in this moment, he seemed more open-minded and reluctant to this _relationship_, if I would call it a relationship. His warm embrace made me fall deeper into his grasp, resting my head on his bare chest while he made a circular hand motions on my bareback. We haven't slept together, mainly because he respected my wishes to keep _whatever this was_ as diligent as possible. I know it still tore him that I still had feelings for Elias, and I couldn't get rid of them in an instant, especially since I felt that I had failed to keep him safe. But now he had Jacob to do that, and I hated it. As I think back on the day we came to the beach in Forks, I wished at that one time, I told him _no,_ that this time we had to get home before the storm settled in- but no- I was so in love with him, and still am to tell him that I disagreed. If I just said no, then maybe Jacob wouldn't have taken him away from me. Then Jacob wouldn't have _imprinted_ on him, and I wouldn't be left in the endless pain-fest. But I still had Paul. The only problem was, Paul hadn't imprinted on me, maybe that would've made it easier for me to fall in love with him. I couldn't fight the attraction towards Paul, his ability to take control would usually shun me away, but I couldn't help but be attracted to him.

His constant bitter attitude towards homosexuality pissed me off, he never approved of Jacob and Elias, let alone that Elias was pulling more away from me. The power of imprinting was the blame for that, and yet Paul admitted that I was the only guy that he had ever had an attraction for. After all, he continuously reminded me that he wasn't gay, what we had been something that he couldn't explain. But he could easily tell me that he _loved_ me. It was almost like he threw emotions around like they were the football he would pass back and forth to Jared during their moment of boredom while vampires weren't near. I tried resisting Paul, but he insisted that I give him a chance.

"Are you ever going to admit that you're… gay?" I spoke silently, hoping not to spark one of his many tantrums.

"I'm not gay Caz…" He sighed annoyed, "I just find that I love you more than anyone I've ever known."

"But I'm a guy Paul… and that says something. Doesn't it?" I glanced up to see his distraught face.

"Just because I find you extremely sexy, doesn't mean that I'm checking out every guy we pass." He sat up, sighing and hoping to change the subject. "I mean, I still find a woman to be very… attractive."

"I'm not saying you don't, but it must mean that you're bisexual if you find me attractive," I reached my hand to rub his back as he stared at the floor with his head in his hands. "I mean… I'm not feminine… in fact I was the dominant in my relationship with Eli."

"Don't talk about him…" he growled, "you know the thought of him pisses me off."

"Well, whether you like it or not, I lost a lot of me when he gave into Jacob," I scooted over to sit by him, "and this… what we have, just seems to confuse me."

"Why?"

"Because you still tell people we don't know that were just… friends." I kneeled in front of him and lifted his chin to look at me, "when Bella was excited because Jacob imprinted on Eli, she looked questionable about us when she saw us together in Forks, and without hesitation, you implied we were just friends."

"Well what is it you want from me Caz?" He complained furiously, "tell everyone were boyfriends."

"No. I won't force you into saying something that you're not. After all, you said it yourself that I am the only guy you felt this way for," I sighed, wiping the tear from my eye, "I just don't want to end up falling more in love with you, since you haven't found your imprint yet."

"But…." He paused, "I do love you Caz… you may not believe me, but I do, and sometimes it scares me. And if I do imprint, I'll fight it. I… "

"Don't Paul… if you imprint, that's who you are supposed to be with, and I don't want me to be the cause of you losing your happiness." I rubbed his cheek, still warm and soft, "just give her a chance. Whoever she is."

"How are you so sure that it will be a woman? It still could be you." He pulled me up for a hug, "I'm hoping it will still be you."

"Because…" I rubbed his back again as he still held me, "after all of the time we spent together, I think it would've happened already… and as for it being a woman, I'm sure your wolf wants to continue on the pack's line, and I can't do it."

"I just can't imagine losing you." He rested his head against mine, staring me in the eyes, "you mean a lot to me Casey… and I don't want to be the second guy to break your heart again."

He was crying, his tears began to flow as he leaned into kiss me.

"I've dealt with a couple heartbreaks Paul," I chuckled, "I'm just going to enjoy your company while it lasts."

"Don't say that…" he wiped the tears from my eyes, "I won't look at another person until the day I die."

"No Paul, it doesn't work that way," I rested my hands on his knees, "I've seen how imprinting works, if he or she is close by, you're drawn to the person until you become acquainted, Quil is living evidence to my theory."

When Seth told me about Quil imprinting on Emily's infant cousin Claire, he explained that Quil said he felt like he was supposed to be there at the bonfire, that that night he knew something was pulling him there. Hence the introduction to the little girl that slept in Emily's arms.

"Well… I want to tell you this now," He pulled me up to his lap, "I love you. I will always love you even if I do find an imprint."

"I know." I smiled and leaned in for a kiss, and then slowly pulling back into realization, "you called me Casey?"

"Yeah… that is your name… isn't it?" he chuckled, "why does that surprise you?"

"I just thought you forgot it…" I smiled at him, "it just sounds kind of sexy when you say it."

"Casey," he said seductively with his sexy, husky voice, "Casey, Casey, Casey…"

"You ass…" I chuckled and kissed him again.

"Speaking of which…" he groped his hand along my thigh and squeezed my ass and giving it a slap, "when do I get some of yours?"

I chuckled "when I get yours, but not tonight… we have a party to attend still."

He let out a deep sigh before picking me up making us both stand. I promised Seth that I would be at his 19th birthday party, and I hate to disappoint the guy, after all, I just found out he's my brother. I still haven't wrapped my mind around the whole idea. Sue Clearwater, my birth mother explained the situation, but she still doesn't get it that I can't just up and call her mom, not since my mom Carol has been the best mother I've ever had. Both my parents are the best parents I've ever had, so it's hard to come across my blood relatives. It just seemed impossible to be coincidentally reunited with them, but it happened less than a month ago.

Another reason we were required to show up was because of Sam's orders. I haven't been affected by it, but I promised that I would make sure Paul was there.

By the time Paul and I dressed in our casual attire, the party was going to be starting soon, meaning we'd most likely be late. I constantly bugged Paul to hurry, but he seemed to lag, seeing how temperamental he is, and impatient, and not a people-person. So I couldn't blame him, I wouldn't go if it weren't for Seth. For one: Jacob and Eli would be there, holding hands and being lovey-dovey. Two: Leah, Harry and Sue would be there. I don't mind them, but I still find it hard to be around them when they're constantly insisting I spend more time with them, and Leah's glares that would probably burn a hole in diamonds I wasn't looking forward to. Three: the pack seems to avoid any conversation with me, mainly because Sam doesn't approve of Paul being _with_ me. Emily is the only one other than Seth that speaks to me. Eli is not permitted to speak to me anymore because the asshole Jacob says so, and I wasn't in the mood to provoke the wolf that is supposed to be my brother. I see it pointless now. I lost. I lost a relationship and a friendship.

We arrived in front of Sam and Emily's house in Paul's black Dodge truck. Sitting in silence, holding the wrapped wolf pendant that I bought for Seth for his birthday present. I glanced over to Paul from the passenger side, staring blankly ahead of him in the moonlit night. I didn't know what to think, whether to be happy with my life, or to hate it. I do hate it. I know it's a strong word, but I want a relationship like Sam and Emily's, one where we take care of each other, and lift each other up during the hard times. And I can't help but to review the thoughts over and over that Paul will never be mine. I looked over at him again, his hand gripping his chest, like he was in pain.

"Paul? What's wrong?" I quickly placed the gift on the dash and moved closer to comfort him, "are you okay?"

"My imprint is near…" his face was still filled with a pain, at least I think that's what it was. "I can feel the pull."

I sat in silence. I am prepared for this, but I still find it hard to believe, that after tonight, this _thing_ between us could end tonight, and he will belong to someone else. I could tell him that we should go back home then, but that will only make his pain worsen, and I can't stand to see Paul like this. Besides, I'm sure he would agree without hesitation to ditch the party.

"Well let's go meet her or… him." I pulled the door handle and pushed the door open.

"No." He grabbed my arm. "I'm not going in there to lose you… I'm not going to do that to you Casey. You don't deserve that."

"Paul." I closed the door again and place my hand on his cheek. "You have to. As much as I hate it, you have to. It could kill you if you don't."

"But… I promised you that I would love you." He wiped a tear from my eye before I became aware that I was crying. "I'm not breaking that promise."

"You won't be." I tried smiling, "you said yourself that you would love me even if you did find your imprint."

"No."

"Paul if you don't, you could die." I sighed. "I won't let that happen."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" he muttered, "'cause it sure feels like it."

"No. Absolutely not, but your happiness means more to me than anything, and your imprint can give you that." I pulled him in for a hug. "I'll even stay by your side as a friend, if you still want that?"

"Of course. But I don't want to fall in love with someone that seems arranged and under the tribes legends, it seems too fake." He kissed the top of my head. "I have something real, and I don't want to lose that."

"Paul?" I began to sob. "Believe me, if you could just belong to me, and only me, I would love that. I would be thankful. But that's beyond the truth, you're meant to be with someone else, and we wont be able to fight it for long. You are aware of your imprint being close, and that pull will keep drawing you closer, and I'll just lose you eventually, and it will be more painful for me. So Paul… please do this for me."

"I really don't want to…" He began to sniffle, the emotion was in the air, and it continued to drag me down more. "This isn't fair Caz. I want the choice, and I don't want to hurt you."

"You wont." I wiped my tears with my sleeve. "Like I said, your happily ever after means more to me, and one day I'll find mine. Please Paul… just do this for me."

"Can I just sit here and hold you for a couple more minutes?" I looked over to see a faded wolf, showing the most emotion I've ever witnessed. "I don't want this to end."

I nodded and held him tighter. It felt like the world was crashing down on me. Again. It's not fair. This is why I didn't want to give him a chance, but in a way, I'm glad I did. Paul showed me more things than I've had experienced with Eli, and without sex. He taught me how to love, and how to finally say how I felt. He defended me every time the pack tried pointing me out for sticking around. He defended me when my so-called sister would blow her distasteful words in my direction. Or when everyone on the reservation said I didn't belong here.

But imagine that. The place I was born, and the people who are supposed to be my relatives, continuously shun me out for staying and trying to get to know my birth parents and siblings.

"Okay. Let's go." I said, only making Paul hold me tighter. "We have to Paul."

"I-I k-know… I j-just do-don't want t-to." He was wiping his tears again, letting some of them drop onto my neck. "P-please s-s-say… J-just say y-you'll forgive m-me."

"Of course Paul. I always will." I kissed him and smiled, "I'll be fine, I promise."

Every step towards the front door seemed heavier than before, but I could tell that it was even more difficult for Paul. I wanted so bad to pull him away and run, run as fast as we could and see where our feet would take us. But if I did, Paul could die, and I couldn't live with that, since my feelings have become as strong as my feelings for Eli, maybe even stronger. Paul gripped the doorknob hesitantly, shaking and letting out a couple sobs then wiping his eyes. Then he smiled. The one that made me decide to give him a chance, and made my stomach catch the butterflies. He turned the knob and let go of my hand. At that moment, I was back to the day that Eli let me go for Jacob. I lost him. I lost Paul.

The moment we entered the threshold, it felt like Paul forgot me entirely. The love he once had for me a moment ago; gone, faded, disappeared into thin air. His eyes were focused on a woman standing next to Billy, holding a soda can and smiling sheepishly at Paul. She was the one. She is Paul's imprint. I had no idea who she was, but I knew that she was Paul's sun. She is his center of the universe, the one person keeping him from the gravity pulling him away from the earth.

Paul didn't hesitate for introductions, or re-acquaintances, apparently he already knew her. Billy's expressions were questionable. Everyone knew what was happening, and it seemed to bother Billy and Jacob the most. After shaking Paul's hand, she approached me with her hand extended, "Hello, I'm Rachel. Rachel Black. Billy's daughter and Jacob's older sister."

"Great. Just fucking great." I muttered. Everyone heard my frustrations, and I didn't care. "Another one lost to another Black. JUST FUCKING GREAT!" I turned and slammed my fist towards the wall. "This is fucking bullshit. I finally think that I'm giving the satisfaction and I find that everyone is in love with you guys. I mean… I admit, I knew this shit would happen for Paul eventually, but you? Seriously? I know it's not your fault Rachel, but this bullshit."

"Am I missing something?" Rachel questioned, before I could continue, Paul's fist connected with my cheek, knocking me unconscious.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay Casey?" Sue held the frozen vegetables to my jaw. "You took quiet a bit of a blow."<p>

"What happened?" I sat up, rubbing my sore jaw.

"Paul punched you for yelling at Rachel." She explained rubbing a wet cloth on my head. "You scared his imprint so he defended her."

"Shit, I forgot about that." I sighed, "I didn't mean to, it's just… I can never catch a break."

"Son, I know you'll find your love one day, and I'm sorry that you lost Paul to his imprint, but maybe there is someone better out there for you." She leaned into hug me.

"Sue? I can't take it anymore… I just wish… I just wish I was a shifter, and maybe I could find an imprint. They make it looks so easy." I complained. But it was true, they had this dependent that made it easy for someone to fall in love with them. "How long was I out for?"

"A day."

"Did anyone check to see if I was okay?" I was hoping she would say that Paul, or even Eli came to even acknowledge my existence.

"Just Seth and Leah." She sighed. I knew it bothered her too.

"I get it." I stood up and went to the dresser, "Sue I have to go. I need to go back to my parents and figure my life out."

"Casey? I know we're not as welcoming and hospitable as we should be, but I don't want you to go, I finally have the opportunity to catch up with my eldest son, and I don't want to lose you again." She hugged me and buried her face in my chest. It hurt to see her like this. I might not call her mom, but it doesn't exclude the fact that she is.

"Sue? I'm not abandoning you or Harry, Seth or Leah. I promise I'll stop by to visit. But I still need to see the people that raised me. My mom and dad still mean a lot to me, and right now, I need to see them and get my life straight." I wrapped my arms around her, "please don't be mad. But no matter how hard I try to fit in, it seems I never will."

"Fine." She muttered, "but can you please promise to write us and call us to update us on how you're doing."

"I will."

**A/N: So I hope you guys are not ready to chase me down with pitchforks or if this chapter voids your interest of the story. I can assure you that Casey will get his vengeance with the pack. And as for Casey phasing, Do you really think he should? Because the more I think of my plan, it just seems to complicate things, in which Casey phasing seems to be more… realistic then what I had in mind. So I think I'll leave that option up to you guys…. That is if you're still with me on this. AND CASEY WILL FIND LOVE! I GUARANTEE IT.**

**I want to give a big thanks and shout out to my dedicated reviewers who have left their kind words and have motivated me to continue on with this fic. Demon2Angel, dark-magician100, luvinlapush, KhairulJBlack, XhouseofnightgrlX, and oh2byoung, you guys and gals rock. And a big thanks to the ones who favorited and alerted. So until next time…**

**Much Love, **

**TurnItUp03**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sometimes I wonder how my imagination just wanders. I had this chapter roughly drafted, but I didn't want to post it because I felt it was missing something big. So late one night, I actually started typing it out and this was the outcome. I know that some of you would probably be wondering where the hell my ideas come from, and sometimes I wonder too, but whether it makes sense or not, this is how I picture it. So… this chapter gets more into what Casey is going through, and opens the doors more of what Casey's role will play out to be, but believe me when I say this, Casey's character will be more of 'the chosen one' ordeal because I like I said, Casey has become one of my favorite characters along with Wyatt Uley in 'Lone Wolf.' So enjoy.**

**D: **I do not own any of the characters of Twilight, just my OMC's Casey, Eli and Nick. The rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER NINE: Poor Casey<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV<strong>

I miss him so much. I would give anything to feel his warm embraces again, to be held in his big arms as he hummed a melody that helped me sleep at night. I played the role of finally submitting to Jacob, I mean a part of me does love Jake, but a part of me still longed for Casey.

So I put on my smile as if it was an accessory to add to my outfit. But the smiles were becoming permanently attached to my face with Jacob's many ways he wooed me. He brings me flowers after every patrol, makes me breakfast every morning and tells me how lucky he is to have me. I still have to find that ability to share that feeling.

Tonight would be the first in awhile I'd be able to see Casey. I've learnt the first few times when Jake would lay threats about hurting Casey if I ever spoke to him again, forbidding me to even make eye contact with my _ex._ It still burns me to say it, but it's the truth. Casey doesn't belong to me anymore, he's with the one guy that despises me, and through honesty, it feels as if he's with Paul to get back at me.

Through all the chaos, I've come to realization when our lives changed for the worse; on the beach, he was about to propose to me, and I could've belonged to Casey forever. I wanted to belong to him forever. Casey showed me how to be more open with my feelings, to cry it out if I ever needed to, and told me that he would always be my rock whenever I needed a shoulder to cry on. He has been nothing but the loving, caring, devoted man that I ever met, and I see now that I took advantage of it.

I know I'm being selfish, but when Jake explained that Paul was on parole and not allowed to see Casey, I was happy. I could see Paul hurting _my _Casey. I always received an uncomfortable vibe whenever Jacob would mention Paul would talk about Casey. Of course none of the pack wanted to hear nothing of it, but that hadn't stopped Paul until Sam commanded it.

But now the parole was lifted, and I knew that Paul and Casey were with each other at the moment. Probably fucking too. I wouldn't doubt it. Jake and my sex life had been pervasively announced through the packs thoughts, and I'm putting money on it that Paul was telling Casey of everything.

"Babe? Are you ready?" Jake wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in and resting his chin on the crook of my neck.

"Yeah." I sighed. This was a reminder of the Saturdays I used to have with Casey. We sometimes would stand for hours at the front window, him holding me tight as we watched the ocean, basking in the ambience of life. The life we had with each other. But this was different. The front view was vacated with the main dirt road that separated us with the rest of the forest. Like any other day to the rare occasions of sunny days, rain continued to fall and sprinkle the windows with a clear mist.

"Is everything okay?" He questioned with concern. "You don't seem to be… happy."

"I'm okay." I whispered, clearing my throat from the discomfort.

"You don't sound like it." He turned me to face him.

"Just drop it Jacob," I hissed. "You wouldn't care anyways."

"That is not true. You know I care too much." He pulled me in for a hug. "I love you Elias."

"Well just drop it, it'll only piss you off." I pulled away and pulled on my coat in annoyance.

"It's Casey?" He asked hesitantly. I didn't answer. But he always knew when I didn't, that he was always right. I hated how he knew so much about me and I didn't know much about him. I don't really want to know really anything about Jacob Black. He is far too controlling and belligerent for that matter. "Well you will have to understand that Casey is nothing but trouble. He's trying to take you from me."

_It's not like you didn't take me from him._

"You mean everything to me. I can't lose you to him..."

_I lost him, shouldn't that matter?_

"… and if I ever lose you to him, I couldn't live with that…"

_And we have to suffer for you happiness?_

"… please understand Eli that I love you more than I've ever loved anyone and that I hope that one day it would be enough, I know it's a lot to ask, but please…"

"Jacob?" I exhaled. He lifted my chin to look him into the eyes. "I-I, m-miss him."

"I'm sorry Eli." He wrapped his arms tightly around me, shuffling his huge palms through my hair. "I don't like seeing you sad, and I've failed to bring the smile that I love so much. Please forgive me?"

"Jake?" I whimpered. "Can you trust me?"

"I do," He paused. "With my heart." _Why did he have to add the last part?_

"Well…" I couldn't figure out a way to ask this without him getting pissed of. "Can I at least talk to Casey tonight?"

The growl vibrating through his chest was enough to let me know he was pissed. "Fine." He muttered.

"Really?" I questioned puzzled.

"I want you to understand that your happiness means everything to me, and if at least talking to him does that, so be it." He whimpered. "But one day… one day I'll be the one to make you smile, the one you look forward to, the reason your heart beats."

"Jake?" I stood behind him now, holding with my cheek pressed against his back. "You're slowly winning me over. I know that. I know that when you're on patrol, I get impatient when you'll return. I know that whenever you kiss me, I get butterflies in my stomach, way overrated than I can explain, and I like it. I know that you would do anything to make sure I'm safe, and I want to do the same for you. But you have to understand that I can't just vanquish the feelings I still have for Casey, it takes time."

"I know." He rubbed his warm palms on my entwined hands on his stomach.

"So please be patient with me?" I kissed his warm back. "I will come around eventually."

"I'll try."

* * *

><p>The suspense was killing me. I have the opportunity to finally see how Casey is doing, and he's not even here yet. Jacob loathes the moment he steps into the threshold, but he's still allowing me to converse.<p>

Jacob's sister Rachel returned home, and our introduction was awkward. She had no clue that her brother was attracted to guys, but the fact is, I'm the first guy Jacob has ever liked, and I blame the imprint. The news of Casey being her older brother came to her surprise. Of course Embry letting it slip accidently resulted Billy to ban him from his house for a couple months. But that didn't exclude the idea of Rachel now know that her and Rebecca were no longer to older siblings. Now Rachel is eager to meet her older brother, whether or not Billy or Jacob approves.

"Is that him?" Rachel whispered to me. I nodded.

Casey followed behind Paul, a look of betrayal. I knew that look. The same look when Jacob imprinted on me, the same look where he knew that I no longer belonged to him. That's when I knew it, Paul broke his heart, he imprinted… on Rachel. He couldn't take his eyes off of her; he seemed dumbfounded by her presence.

"Rachel?" Paul smiled with his nerves getting the best of him, "it's good to see you again."

"Paul." She smiled and shook his hand. "You too."

The intensity in the air was enough to choke you. I could tell Billy and Jacob weren't happy that the most vicious of the pack imprinted on Rachel, and she had no clue what was going on.

"Jake?" I pulled my hand out of his tight grip. "You're hurting me."

"Sorry." He muttered. I began to walk towards Casey when Jacob pulled me back, "I don't think now would be the best time for that."

Rachel slowly paced towards Casey. "Hello, I'm Rachel. Rachel Black. Billy's daughter and Jacob's older sister."

"Great. Just fucking great." I barely heard him, but we all did. "Another one lost to another Black. JUST FUCKING GREAT!" He startled all of us, swinging his fist against the wall. "This is fucking bullshit. I finally think that I'm giving the satisfaction and I find that everyone is in love with you guys. I mean… I admit, I knew this shit would happen for Paul eventually, but you? Seriously? I know it's not your fault Rachel, but this bullshit."

"Am I missing something?" Rachel questioned.

"PAUL NO!" I shouted, but I couldn't stop him from knocking Casey out cold. I raced over to see if he was okay. Rachel was shocked as everyone else. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE PAUL."

"He had no right to speak to Rachel that way." He growled.

"You didn't have to hit him." Rachel knelt down. "That was uncalled for."

"Let's go." Jacob pulled me up and dragged me to the door.

"Jacob," I cried out, "Casey needs me."

"No Eli." He demanded, dragging me through the forest back to his house.

"You FUCKING PROMISED."

"I SAID you could talk to him." He growled, still maneuvering through the trees. "The situation changed."

**Casey's POV**

I was in a bad case of Déjà vu, running again. Fleeing back to my parents. Maybe this time I would make it. I mean, no one is here to stop me again, and this time, the ferries were running. No delays. No setbacks.

I kept to myself the entire ride across the ocean. The scenery seemed to catch my eye again, watching each island come and go, and a pod of orcas swimming past. Leaning over the rails, with my elbow rested on them, I let my tears fall over the deck. This way I hoped they would fade and every thought of the past month would disappear with it.

I had no clue what I was going to do when I went back to Galliano. I didn't want my old job back at the film school, and I didn't want to accompany myself with some sap trying to cheer me up. My only choice would be to hold myself hostage. Keep myself from the rest of society.

It was the pain again. The one pulling my chest in and out, clamping against my heart, maybe it was a heart attack. Maybe the stress and heartbreak is finally getting to me.

* * *

><p>Every moment was worse than the last. My parents couldn't have been more worried in their lives. So I promised to get out and socialize, but lately I've been ending up on a beach near the abandoned old reservation. There existence became unnoticed and those who remained moved into town. A lot of them abandoned the place after most died out during the small pox pandemonium, it was quite sad frankly. So Nick came to my aid, he always does. The reason he convinced me to hang out with him here. I guess he's hoping it would help get my mind off of a lot of the shit I was going through since we used to come to parties here back in high school.<p>

"So Caz? Are things getting better?" Nick questioned hesitantly. "You know you can always talk to me."

"I know." I sighed. "It's just… I feel like shit all the time, and I just want to scream most of the time."

"I can't picture you screaming." He chuckled, "maybe like a little girl." We both laughed in unison.

"I miss this Nick." I gave him a glance. "When we would just sit here and talk about nothing."

"Me too." He smiled. "It's good to have a friend to ventilate to, so spill."

"I'm lost Nick." I wiped a tear. "Just when I think I'm going to be okay, some small reminder brings up painful memories of Eli, and even Paul."

"Paul?" He cocked his eyebrow.

"I haven't told you about him huh?" I rubbed the back of my neck in discomfort. "Paul Lahote, the one guy I figured would give me something I felt I deserved, a happily ever after." I sobbed. "The thing is Nick, he wanted so bad to give me that, but something changed where I had no control of."

"Like what?" He hugged me.

"He fell in love with someone else." I sniffled.

"What an asshole." He muttered. "What about the Casey I know? He wouldn't have stood aside to let that happen, he would've kicked this guy Paul's ass."

"It's more complicating then it sounds." I slowly pulled away. "So please leave it at that?"

"No problem Caz." He smiled. "Just know that when you're ready to talk about it, I'll always be here."

"I know." I mumbled. "I just wish… I wish that I had a purpose in my life. Feels like every time I think I'm doing good, something always comes to bite me in the ass."

"You know that's not true Caz," Nick intervened. "You have many talents, and you still have your life to figure it out." I was ready to interrupt when he blocked me with his index finger on my lips. "What you're going through are obstacles, and when you soon realize that they grid a map out for you, the sooner you'll realize that you're meant to do something special. Everyone has a gift Caz, you just need to find it."

"Why are you always right?" I attempted a smile. "You sound older than you really are, always with the wise words."

"Someone has to be the brains in this operation." He chuckled.

"Shut up, I'm smart." I giggled.

"I know," he stood up, "but I'm probably a tad bit smarter."

"Sure sure." I chuckled. "Well I'm going home, tired of staying at my parents, have to start over somewhere right?"

"Yeah," Nick followed. "Caz? Make sure you get some sleep tonight."

"Thanks Nick." I gave him a hug. "For everything."

"No problem bud."

* * *

><p><em>Where was I? Where am I? Why am I here? This is the beach where I used to come when I was little, where my parents used to have the annual summer bar-b-que, but it's far from what I remembered, I haven't been here in years. The sea clashed violently against the shore, pulling whatever rotted logs or objects with the tides, colliding with the rocky ridges. The harbor showed no sign of life, almost like I was alone on the island, not even the random sea lion rested on the rocky beds by the docks. Alone. Something I would and should get used to.<em>

_The air feels damp as the mist invades my nostrils and dampens my face, almost as if I was sweating in a sauna. I stood in ripped denim jeans and nothing else. My feet were partially buried in the tiny pebbles. The atmosphere seemed dark and shady, so I knew that this was a dream. Fog snuck above the trees and rain began to fall._

_It was then I realized I wasn't alone. To my left, on top of the cliffs, near the edges, a dark shadow crept quickly through the tree line. Whatever it was, was huge and hard to catch with the eye. Then to my right, a man stood like a predator, a grin that sent chills down my spine with skin as pale as snow. I knew exactly what he was, a vampire. _

_I was ready to flee, not knowing what I could do, and if I really was a wolf, I wasn't chancing it if I could defend myself or not. But a snarl from behind me startled me. A wolf. Like the ones in La Push, but none to familiar, I've seen them all on Eli and my first sighting, and this wolf looked nothing like any of them. This one looked about the same size as Sam, but this one was more built and lighter colored. It was still black, but with a shade of white and brown mixed in. Its attention wasn't on me, but on the tall slender man behind me._

_I slowly paced to the side, to allow this wolf to do its job. But the wolf continued to watch me, as if it was waiting for me to do something._

"_Recruiting members on my time?" The vampire smirked. "So I should probably kill him first then?"_

_The wolf growled and barred its teeth, standing in front of me, protecting me._

"_A wolf alone can never take me down." The man chuckled. "You'd be mad to try an take me alone wolf."_

_This asshole must be out of his mind, taunting something that was created to destroy him, only to meet his end. This vampire had a real death wish. He just stood there, waiting for the wolf to make his move, or for me to flee, something to trigger the battle. But it was silent; the slightest movement would become noticeable. _

"_Do something mutt!" The man growled. "You're wasting my time."_

"_Why can't you?" I hissed, "or are you gonna snivel like a little bitch and run?"_

_The wolf bellowed in laughter. _

"_Glad to see you can be humored." The vampire glared. "Let's finish this."_

_I was quickly shoved to the side by the wolf as the leech attacked, causing me to fall in the water. The wolf was claiming victory to no surprise, clamping the bloodsucker's side in its jaw. The man screamed in pain, pounding his fist on the wolf's head to break free. The leech's side was torn and flesh became exposed, dark and repulsive. The wolf smirked in triumph as he maneuvered in for another blow to its neck, cracking and shattering the skin before fully snapping the remains. _

_The corpse laid between us as the wolf awaited my reaction. It seemed if it knew that I was aware of its existence, and it didn't seemed to care. The shifter continued to watch me, as I stood in the shallow waters, clueless to what to do next, until it slowly approached me. It sat on its hind-legs in front of me, to what seemed to be analyzing my every detail. _

"_I'm not afraid of you." I muttered. I wasn't really, but more curious than anything to whom this wolf was._

'_I don't expect you to be.'_

I bolted up, sweating to the max with worry and confusion. My bed was soaked and the room was searing like a furnace. I quickly stood up and raced through the room recklessly, knocking over the chair beside the desk, kicking a couple pieces of clothing out of my path to finally reach the door and yanking it open. I staggered down the hallway to find that my entire place was scorching with high temperatures, and I needed to get outside to cool off.

I reached outside with the muddy ground easing the temperatures of my scorching body. The first thing running through my mind was the fact that, I had an idea of why I was yearning to feel the cool air and rain shower over me. I was becoming a wolf. I was sure of it now.

"Caz?" A husky deep voice whispered from behind me. "Are you okay?"

"Nick?" I stood up quickly, wiping the water from my forehead leaving a muddy stain. "What are you doing here?"

"You parents asked me to check on you," He puzzled, walking towards me, zipping up his plaid-hoody.

"At three in the morning?" I jeered. "Couldn't come in the morning?"

"I could've, but it sounded like you needed me sooner." He chuckled. "Can hear you screaming from a mile." He patted me on the back. "Nightmares?"

I nodded. "Kind of. Well I'm okay now."

"What was your dream about?"

"Does it matter?" I tried to ignore him by walking into the house.

"Was it about a wolf?" I stopped in my tracks. I wasn't even sure if I heard him right. "'Cause all I could smell off of you since you came back was a shifter."

"Are you saying I smell like a wet-dog?" I turned and chuckled.

"Cut the crap Caz." He said seriously. "I wouldn't question the situation with Eli and you because I had the strong feeling of what was going on. A wolf imprinted on Eli?" I nodded. "I thought so. I only witnessed the illness once in my life, the pull away from their mate can be overbearing, and what I seen in Eli, I knew we had to get him back soon."

"Are you a shape-shifter too?" I questioned. I knew the answer, but I needed confirmation. He nodded.

"I've been protecting these lands since you were a baby." He chuckled. "I decided to go back to school because of you, I had the strong feeling that you would be joining me in forming a pack, but still to this day I am questionable about why you haven't phased yet."

"I was told because I was never exposed much to the vampires, and that I was too late to catch on to the gene." I interrupted.

"I have my own theories." He followed me inside my house. "One in particular is that you could be a late bloomer."

"A late bloomer?" I chuckled sarcastically.

"If you have a better name for it, feel free to tell me." He retorted. "Like a teen reaching puberty, you're late at phasing, so by means it still can happen. But…" He paused to rub his chin in thought. "… It's like you're denying it."

"Wait, wait, wait." I threw my hand up in confusion, "we're getting ahead of things, how long have you been… protecting the island."

"On and off for about twenty years." He answered. "I've been travelling, and I returned when I guess you can say I had the feeling I needed to be here, and when I saw you, I knew why."

"So you knew before me?" I sighed. "And I am going to be a wolf?"

"That's what I'm still questioning. You could also be what has been only told through legends."

"Huh?" I asked dumbly, jaw dropped open.

"An ember warrior."

"A say-who-what-now?" I shook my head in confusion.

"An ember warrior." He chuckled and corrected me. "It has said through legends -which I'm not surprised that the Quileute tribes haven't heard of it seeing how they're still new to the gift- but the legends claim a story of an ember warrior that assisted packs in ridding the enemies. When a coven of vamps enter battle with an ember warrior, they fly blind, they usually see them as bait, but they soon find that they still possess our abilities, but in human form, using their weapons to destroy the cold ones."

"Weapons?" I asked. "What kind of weapons?"

"That's in your decision to what you're capable of using." He added.

"The only weapon I ever came close to using were bows in archery and swords in fencing back in high school." I chortled. "If that consists."

"It does." He smiled. "The bow was actually one of the main weapons an ember warrior used."

"Why ember warrior?"

"Because you have all the qualities of one." He gestured.

"No. I mean why the name?"

"Ever heard of a baton twirler that ignites their batons?" I nodded. "Well, and ember warrior ignites their weapons. When they do so, the vampire combusts in contact. Burning a vampire is the only way to kill them, hence the name ember warrior."

"I see." I muttered. "I don't mean to question your knowledge, but what exactly is strong enough to ignite in flames while at the same time break the skin of a vampire? I mean the only thing I know strong enough to do so is a wolf's teeth or claws."

"This." He dropped a sack on the table, spilling penny-sized white shards.

"What is this?" I picked up a small piece; examining the solidness and the structure. It seemed powdery and crystal-like.

"Vampire." He chuckled. "At least what's left of it."

"Really?" I cocked my eyebrow.

"There is a substance right under the layer of skin that causes it to burn, and the solid skin on outside is strong enough to break the skin and practically destroy it from the inside." I continued to stare at the triangle between my thumb and index finger. "Of course you'll still need to sharpen it."

"I see." I muttered. "So I'm guessing I need to start training."

"You guessed right." He smiled, "I'm surprised you're so accepting of this."

"Me too." I agreed. "But I need something interesting in my life, and something to get my head out of the gutter."

"Well then let's get going." He pushed his chair out and stood up.

"But it's three in the morning?"

"The perfect time for some hide and seek." He smiled and ran out the door.

"Hide and seek?"

**Eli's POV**

"Don't touch me Jacob." I hissed while he tried to wrap his arms around me. "I'm still pissed with you."

"But it's been a couple weeks now? You have to forgive me eventually." He said in a cocky tone.

"Fuck you Jake." I shoved him. "I didn't even get to say goodbye. I needed that."

"Why Eli?" He growled. "He's gone now."

"You really are a robot Jake." I sat up, "just when I thought you grew some feelings, the cold-hearted Jacob I know comes back."

"Can you blame me after what I've been through?" He threw his hands up in frustration.

"Stop using that as an excuse Jacob, I know Bella hurt you, and I know that you've been through hell trying to prove your love for her, but that is in the past and I am here." I growled.

"Are you really Eli?" He cried out.

"I could be." I turned to face him, "if you would let me heal and get over Casey, you can't expect me to love you when I'm still in pain. I want to love you Jake, but I also want to get over Casey to do so."

"I'm sorry." He fell to his knees in front of me, holding both of my hands in his grasp. "Please forgive me… please."

"Jacob. I so want to, but…"

"But what?" He pulled me in, wrapping his big arms around me with his hands rubbing my back, "I'll take you to see him."

"Really?" I lifted his chin to see his tears flood down his cheek.

"Anything to make you happy." He hugged me tighter. "Anything for you to say you love me back."

"A phone call would do Jake." I smiled and hugged him back.

"Here" He handed me the phone. "Call him, I'll give you some privacy."

"Not tonight." I pulled him up. "But soon, I just don't know if he wants to talk to me right now."

"I understand." He kissed me on top of the head. "I love you Eli."

"You to." I didn't exactly say it back, and Jacob knew it too. I wouldn't, especially when I wasn't sure if I meant it either.

I laid the rest of the night in Jacob's arms for the first time in two weeks. The first night he made demands that I let him sleep with me, even when I moved to the floor or the couch downstairs, but I threated him to cut off his dick if he came anywhere near me. I know harsh, but effective. It was the second night he figured he would outsmart me and hide and sharp objects, so I stepped it up a notch. Some might call me psycho, but I wanted nothing to do with him, so I started hurting myself, almost breaking my arm slamming it in the doorway just to keep him away from me. I figured that being his imprint, he didn't want me hurt, so I continued to lay threats that I would practically break every bone in my body to do so. A week later, he gave me space, and the idea of freaking Rachel out with my outbursts was leaving a bad impression, I didn't want her to start thinking that I was crazy.

It was until tonight I decided to give Jacob the satisfaction, and his hold on me with the smile that hadn't faded for the rest of the night proved that he missed this. I could try to stay mad at him, but him meeting me halfway kind of changes things. I seemed to be falling for him more, and I believe that now… now I was ready to let go of Casey to see where this goes, if this imprint thing could work.

I stopped calling my parents as often, the fact that Jacob let me still surprises me, but my reason is that they keep asking me how Casey is doing, I tried to lie and say he was fine. But the thing that flew over my head was caller-id; the noticed that I would call them from BLACK, B every time, and my dad asked me who it was. I told him it was a friend, but I began calling lesser, even though I desperately needed someone to accompany me that I've at least known for more than over than a year, I didn't want them to find out that Casey and I were done.

I picked up the phone, walked downstairs into the living room and began dialing.

"Hello?" The familiar voice still sounded beautiful.

"Casey?"

**A/N: I know you're probably upset that I left it there, but it seemed best seeing how I was going over 12 pages. But don't worry; I'm already working on the next chapter. So it will be up to you guys, the readers. I'm not blackmailing you [lol] but if you leave your reviews, I will try my best to post the next chapter a.s.a.p. I must let you know though; I only plan for this fic to reach the minimum of 14 chapters and the maximum of 20. **

**As for the updates for my other fics. 'Lone Wolf' is done, phew, lol. The story is three long chapters and I hope you guys do take the time to read that as well. As for the sequel for 'A Weird Kind Of Love' I'm still fixating out a plot for it, summarizing the characters and soon ending it with only around 10-12 chapters.**

**So big thanks to ****KhairulJBlack****, ****XhouseofnightgrlX****, ****JonnyFleetxdxd****, ****luvinlapush****, ****Demon2Angel****, and ****dark-magician100**** for your awesome reviews. Until Next Time…**

**Much Love, **

**TurnItUp03**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: For making you guys wait forever for chapter nine, I figure you deserved chapter ten sooner. So I hope you enjoy because I am trying to finish this one before I get back into writing the sequel for 'A Weird Kind Of Love.' Also, if you haven't checked out 'Lone Wolf' I hope you do because I am very proud of the plot.**

**D:** I do not own any of the characters of Twilight, just my OMC's Casey, Eli and Nick. The rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER TEN: PART THREE- TRAINING<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Casey's POV<strong>

"You say you saw the imprint thing happen before with Eli?" I asked Nick as he continued to sharpen the arrowheads. "With who?"

"Me." He said bluntly. "A girl I fell in love with who denied me at first sight. She wanted nothing to do with me because of what I was. She was afraid of me."

"I see." I mumbled. "Did she suffer too?"

He nodded and began tying the shard to the thin pole. "I met her here, we used to go to school together, I loved her and still love her with all my heart, but she wanted nothing to do with me. Her father didn't approve of me and her mom died when she was young, she's the only child."

"Do you still see her?" I tightened string on the bow.

"Yeah." He smiled and sat in thought. "We're still married." He chuckled. "With the amount of vampires I killed, she ended up in danger and was almost killed because I was almost to late to save her. A vampire fixed to make me suffer kidnapped her, but the imprint was strong enough for me to find her and save her, then she believed me that I would do anything to make sure she was safe and happy. When I found her though, she was weak, and for a year I stayed with her in Port Angeles to make sure she'd be okay, and when I was ready to let her live her life without me –as much as it would hurt me- I knew she deserved it, but she wouldn't have it, and she gave me a chance. We fell deeply in love and wedded less than a year later."

"So where is she?" I asked. I knew it was difficult to be away from and imprint, and how he was handling it was beyond my questions.

"She'll be here in a couple days, you'll get to meet her." He smiled. "She is just wrapping up a last few things and she's moving here with out two sons, Adam and Aaron."

"You have kids?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah." He chuckled. "Adam is sixteen and Aaron is fourteen. Which I wouldn't be surprised if Adam will shift any time soon, he is getting pretty big."

"Another recruit?" I teased.

"Yep, a good one I might add. He knows of his heritage and is very determined to make me proud." He tied the last of the arrows and placed it in a row with the others.

"Do you think I can do this?" I stared at the weapons, clasping my hands tensely.

"Having second thoughts?" He joked, "of course I know you can do this. You practically had me pinned every time in training, and that's coming from a wolf that has been doing this many years alone."

It seemed unreal, when we began training a couple weeks ago; I was clueless to the situation. When we entered the forests to begin our training the night Nick found me outside my house, I was clueless to the whole situation. He tossed me a homemade spear and told me to throw away when I see him sneaking up on me. I guess you can say my instincts kicked in and my wolf senses awoke. Every time he launched towards me, I would dodge and send him flying. Of course I wouldn't throw the spear towards him because I didn't want to kill him, but he contemplated that I have to learn my aim, and practicing on a still target isn't the same. So my aim had to be at least a hairline against him. We trained the entire morning until we called it quits a couple hours later. That's when Eli called me that morning.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hello?" I was hesitant to answer. After all, the caller-ID displayed BLACK, B, and I was in no mood to talk to any of the Black's._

"_Casey?" Eli was actually calling me._

"_Eli?" I whispered in shock._

"_Yeah." He let out a sigh, "it's me. How are you?"_

"_Umm… I'm surviving." I didn't want to get too much into conversations; I figured that Jacob was listening._

"_I miss you." He trembled. "A lot."_

"_I miss you too." I muttered. I did still miss him, and that's the thing that still hurts. "But…"_

"_I know." He inverted. "Which is why I'm calling."_

"…" _I wouldn't say anything. I didn't want to._

"_I wanted to see if you're handling this like the Casey I remember." He pushed out a small giggle. "Striving to prove he can handle anything."_

"_That's me." I answered sarcastically. "But I'll get through this… Is Jacob making sure you're taken care of?"_

"_Yeah." He cleared his throat. "I think I'm falling in love with him Casey."_

"_That's good." I hated the fact, but I still loved him, and he deserved to be happy. "You deserve to be happy."_

"_So do you." He cried. "I'm sorry Caz."_

"_For what?"_

"_For making this hard on you." He sobbed. "I know that this is a pain fest for you, especially after Paul too."_

"_Don't be." I wiped the tear that was falling down my cheek now. "How is Paul anyways?"_

"_He seems confused. I can see the love he has for Rachel, but I know something is missing." He mumbled. "I don't want to get your hopes up, but I think he misses you because he still asks Seth and Leah how you're doing."_

"_I can guess that they wont even talk to him either." I chuckled._

"_You guessed right." He giggled. "I can still see that it hurts him."_

"_So he still has a heart." I mumbled. _

"_Are you ever going to visit anytime soon?" He surprised me._

"_Umm… I don't know yet." I sighed. "I want to eventually, but I don't want to rush into it."_

"_I understand." He agreed. "Can I ask you something Caz?"_

"_What?"_

"_For your permission?"_

"_Permission for what?" I puzzled._

"_To move on? To let you know that I will always have love for you –even though you don't want to hear it- but I need you to know that you were my first love." He said in a strong tone._

"_I know you still love me, and I'm going to hold onto that for awhile." I added. "But if you need my permission to move on, please do. It will help us both."_

"_Thank you Casey… for everything."_

"_No problem." It felt as if whatever I held onto, the pain and sorrow was almost gone. "See you Eli."_

"_See you." _

_END OF FLASHBACK._

In came to our conclusion that I wouldn't be a wolf, otherwise I would've done it by now. So now that Nick's family would be moving here, I had something to look forward to. Nick explained that his wife Adele, and his two sons were looking forward to meet me, and also mentioning that the boys know me as their uncle, seeing how Nick practically considers me his brother.

My parent's, Robert and Carol have been my rock through this along with Nick, and they're the ones who finally convinced me that I need to call Sue and Harry to let them know how I was doing. As much as I thought that they'd be upset that I found my birth parents, they were happy for me, and the insisted I get to know them. Even Billy eventually, whenever he was ready to. I told them I didn't want to, but they complained that he still was my dad.

By the time I reached my place, my mom was waiting for me along with my dad. Mom was making me dinner and Dad was splitting wood for the furnace. They still enjoyed looking out for me, like parents do; they always worried about me, and made sure that I was taken care of. They even understood my new role, thanks to Nick's explanation, they were aware of my heritage and what I was meant to do.

"How was training honey?" Mom asked, flipping the last of the pancakes.

"Good." I gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. "You guys didn't have to make me breakfast and clean up."

"Nonsense son," My dad closed the fire-stove door. "We don't mind."

"Here" Mom handed me a plate of food. "After this, you're going to call Sue and Harry."

"Yeah, okay." I wouldn't argue, Sue deserved to hear from me, and I wouldn't be surprised if she was upset that I didn't keep my promise.

"Let's eat." Dad washed his hands and pulled up a chair.

Breakfast conversation consisted of how my training was going, and my parents asking me if I was ever going to take them to meet my birth family. I was skeptical, but soon agreed that in time; I would be okay with it. Another topic discussed was Nick's family that they even had the knowledge of. My dad having knowledge in the medical field helped Nick one night while he was severally injured while fighting off a coven of four by himself. Nick explained to my dad what he was, and why, then my parents have helped him since whenever he needed something. Talk about being blind sighted.

"Time to call them." Mom handed me the phone.

I held the phone and searched through the contacts after my mom added the number for me when I got back. I finally reached 'The Clearwaters' and pushed talk.

The phone rung three times before someone answered.

"Clearwater residence. Seth speaking." I snickered at Seth's known way of being polite.

"Hey Seth."

"Who is this?" He asked confused. "Wait… Casey?"

"Yeah." I chuckled.

"No way, I was beginning to think you forgot how to use a phone," he teased. "How are you?"

"Fine." Mom and dad smiled. "What about you?"

"I found my imprint."

"Way to get to the point Seth." I giggled. "Who is it?"

"Her name is Allison, an out-of-towner that came to visit family in Forks, we met, and we hit it off." He explained. "She's beautiful Caz, I want you to meet her whenever you come to visit."

"I'll make sure of it." I laughed.

"When are you coming to visit?" He paused. "Are you coming to visit?"

"Yeah… but not for awhile." I answered.

"WHO IS IT SETH?" I could hear Sue shout.

"CASEY!" He answered in a muffled tone, probably covering the mouthpiece.

"CASEY!" She practically screamed. "Let me talk to him."

"Fine." Seth muttered.

"Casey?" Sue pleaded. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah… It's me Sue." My mom chuckled. "How are you?"

"You are in serious trouble young man." She said angrily. "Why haven't you've been calling like you promised?"

"Sorry, I just needed time." I replied.

"Fine, but you better start calling more now." She demanded.

"I will." I agreed. "So how is everyone?"

"Fine. We all miss you." She added.

"I miss you guys too." I murmured. "How are Harry and Leah?"

"Harry is on a fishing trip with Charlie and Leah is in class at the community college in Forks." She explained. "Harry and Billy haven't been talking since Billy has been badmouthing you."

"So I see the Black's haven't changed much?" I smirked.

"Well Rachel feels bad." She stated. "She still wants to meet you and get to know you, she wont even talk to Paul."

"Why?"

"She doesn't feel the imprint." She implicated. "She says that doesn't love him, and that she doesn't want to taint the relationship she could have before she gets to know you. Besides, Paul always seems lost every time any of us ask him how he's doing."

"Yeah, that's what Eli said." I added.

"You spoke to him?"

"Yeah." I replied, "He said that Paul looks lost and even asks Seth and Leah how I'm doing."

"He does." She confirmed.

"Well can you tell them to let him know that I'm fine?" I asked. "I know he at least deserves that."

"I will." She agreed. "I love you Casey, and please call more."

"I will. I promise." I pushed the end button and placed the phone on the charger.

"Feel better?" Mom gave me a hug.

"Yeah. I actually do."

"That's good." Dad smiled. "Now let's get these dishes washed."

* * *

><p>I was anxious beyond belief, and Nick's family was the cause of it. I wasn't sure how to react, after all, they considered me family and I knew nothing about them. Nick was driving them up here from Port Angeles, and my mom and dad were setting up a dinner for their arrival after they dropped their things off at their place. This was when we I would get to meet my nephews and sister-in-law per se, and I was more nervous than finding out that Sue and Billy were my birth parents.<p>

I paced in my living room in front of the bay window awaiting their arrival. My mom was mixing up the last of the salad while my dad organized the place settings at the table. They both chuckled at my discomfort. My palms were sweaty and I kept checking the clock hoping time would speed up, or even drag on more, either way, I wanted to get this over with so I could ease myself.

Nick pulled up in his green ford crew-cab truck with his family. I watched as his wife stepped out of the vehicle that seemed to big for her to even climb in. She hopped down as her blond shouldered length hair swayed back and forth. She was dressed in jeans that hugged her body with a plaid dress-shirt and sneakers, very casual and yet formal. She opened the back door to let their son out. I'm assuming he was the youngest, Aaron. He had a sandy brown hair color with the same skin tone as Nick, somewhat a caramel color with freckles on his cheeks. He wore a dress-shirt with dress-pants and a tie and sweater vest with his sleeves rolled up. The oldest, Adam maneuvered around the front of the truck and followed Nick. He almost looked like nick, tall, darker, and dark brown hair. He was wearing almost the same outfit as his younger brother, minus the sweater vest. They looked like a happy family, and the thing was, they were sort of my family.

I walked out to meet them in my gray printed V-neck shirt with some faded jeans and timberlands that Eli bought me for a Christmas a couple years ago.

"Caz?" Nick acknowledged. "This is my wife Adele."

She was as beautiful as Nick said. She extended her hand to give me a handshake. "Nice to finally meet you Casey." She said in a soft voice. "I heard so much about you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Adele." I smiled as the boys approached.

"And this is Adam and Aaron, our sons." Nick said briefly.

"Nice to meet you Unc." Adam smiled. _Already a nickname!_

"You to." I smiled.

Aaron surprised me and gave me a hug. "You're so cool Uncle Casey." We all chuckled.

"Am I now?" I gave Nick a smile.

"Dad told us all about you, and that you're the ember warrior." He reminded me so much of Seth. "I wish I could be the ember warrior, they should totally make action figures of you."

"I doubt they'd sell much." I chuckled and wrapped my arm around his shoulder as we walked inside.

"That's because no one knows about you, and if they did they'd be selling better than any action heroes." He rambled on.

"He's into superheroes." Nick whispered. "I blame it on Smallville and all the other Marvel Comic movies being made." He turned to my parents as I continued to listen to Aaron explain the many talents of superheroes. "Robert? Carol? This is my family."

Hugs and greetings were exchanged, my mom sparking a conversation on the many enmities of education lacking importance in healthy eating, one of the many concerns of a health-freak known of her. She promoted health and fitness at the 'Health & Fitness' center downtown. She was known for delivering cooked lunches for elders in the community, and organizing recreational activities at the recreational center. My dad would often chime in while Nick and Adele listened and the boys sat in boredom.

"You boys play RockBand?" Their faces practically lit up. I could see they were both eying up the dusty drum set that sat in the closet in the hallway with the guitar controller. "Maybe see if I'm still the champ."

"I doubt that Unc." Adam bragged. "I'm pretty skilled on the drums."

"I call guitar." Aaron shouted.

"I guess I'm stuck with singing." I chuckled. They both pulled out the controllers while I did the whole set-up for the game. The four at the table continued to converse.

"Good luck uncle." Aaron joked. "I hope I don't need earplugs."

"Are you kidding kid?" I smirked. " Even Usher gets nervous when I have a mic in my hand."

"Who?" He pushed my hand away from shuffling his hair.

"Never mind."

* * *

><p>Two weeks later and both Adam and me were getting the hang of this. Even though I never used my real arrows, I was still good at this, and Adam became a pro at the whole hide and seek training. He would find Nick and me before we could realize that we've been caught. All three of us were actually getting more into it, and we were all becoming each other's challenges. Nick's strengths are cunning and abrasiveness, Adam's is stamina and agility, and mine is speed and manipulation for organization, in other words; strategic abilities. One particular gift I picked up was being able to connect telepathically with Nick and Adam while in their wolf forms. Nick explained that I was still a part of his pack, hence the abilities to be able to hear them still. Very beneficial I might add.<p>

As for igniting my arrows quickly, I wore sandpaper like material on my belt to spark the arrows into combustion. Who would've thought that vampires could flare up like a match if rubbed a certain way.

'_This is it.'_ Nick perked his huge dark head, _'we have company.'_

'_Leeches.'_ Adam snarled and crouched down.

"I'm ready." I tightened the strap on my shoulder and pulled out my bow. "Let's see if it works."

'_You guys ready?'_ Nick pranced across the forest floor with Adam following them. Their steps were as silent as a predator, barely hearing them as the glided across and navigating through the trees and brushes.

Our pace picked up as a nomad came into view, he was standing at the shore of the ocean, realizing we were approaching; he awaited us to make a move. He had a smirk that traced his chapped lips, slick dark spiked hair that hung partially over his face, a resemblance in a Japanese anime character. His pale skin glittered from the peaking sun on the horizon. He wore a dark trench coat with a white V-neck and leather black pants. A total cutout from a comic book.

"I see you brought me dinner." He sniped. "How courteous of you mutt."

The asshole attacked me. Before I could retrieve an arrow he was heading my way full throttle, and yanked me in his direction. I was being dragged with Nick and Adam following inches behind. They were shouting thoughts as much as I was screaming to be let free. The vamp continued to mock us with tedious outbursts of laughter and smug comments saying how they would never catch him.

"Well if they cant catch you…" I grunted, swinging my arm to slam my fist into his knee causing him to trip and me to roll across the dirt. "… I can stop you." I panted.

"Imbecile." He growled and treaded towards me.

"I don't think so." I scraped the arrow across my belt and pulled it back with elastic rope, "any last words?"

"Shit…" His expression was priceless, a face of defeat once I released the bow and it plunged through his forehead, igniting his entire body in flames before I gave it a kick, shattering him into pieces.

"Asshole." I said smugly, dusting off my clothes and wiping my forehead.

"Holy shit Unc." Adam said pulling on his joggers. "You creamed his ass."

"Nice work Caz." Nick patted my back staring down at the dying flames. "But next time, you have to find away to get more arrowheads." He chuckled. "There goes your ammo."

"Shit." I complained. "I never gave that a thought. Well at least I have enough for at least a couple covens."

"Come." He nudged us both, "time for a victory meal."

"I can go for that." I agreed.

I killed my first vampire, and it topped any adrenaline I've ever experienced. I could see doing this for the rest of my life, now if only I could get paid for it. I did deserve a celebration, and I couldn't help to gloat over it.

Aaron is going to be pissed that he never had a chance to see it.

**Paul's POV**

It's been almost two months since I imprinted on Rachel, and she hasn't even given me the time of day. Clearly avoiding me now, and even putting me through more misery whenever I try to talk to her and she would tell me to fuck off. Normally that would piss me off, but I couldn't find the urge to get upset with her, I deserved everything she had to throw at me. Her constant reminders of Casey hasn't been making it easier either, in fact Casey has been on my mind more than often and I can't seem to figure out why.

I began to realize that I still cared for Casey. I fucking missed him in fact; at least he would probably help me figure this out, maybe. But after out last encounter, I bet anything that he would probably give me a dose of my own medicine, and him being just as strong as a shifter, my nose would probably be broken the next time we meet. Fuck! I hate what I did to him, I promised him that I wouldn't hurt him, and what do I do? I fucking knocked him out. I am an asshole. If I could take any of it back, I would. I would make sure that he found love; he deserves that at the least.

The thing is, I think I would still be the jealous asshole once he found someone; I still wanted to be the reason he smiled, and that's what confuses me the most. My nights would consist on finding ways to get Rachel to give me a chance, then going off to Casey and how he was so willing to give me the chance. I screwed up with both of them. I had to make shit right with both of them.

Rachel rested on the bench swing in front of Emily's, laughing so beautifully with Emily deep in conversation. I watched her fling her hair back as she wrapped the wool blanket around her, until she noticed my presence and her expression changing to anger. She was about to leave when I stopped her.

"Please Rachel," I pleaded. "Can we talk?"

"I don't want to talk to you Paul." She glared at me.

"Well can you please just listen to me?" She stared into my eyes with concern. "It's about Casey."

"What about him?" She asked calmly.

"I know you hate me for hurting him, but I love you." I spoke softly. "And I'm willing to make things right with him if that means you'll give me a chance."

"You don't sound sure." Emily excused herself and went into the house. "Paul, it sounds like you're not even sure if you love me or Casey."

"I do love you." I argued.

"You say it, but I think this imprint is blinding you from what life you're supposed to have." She said with tranquility. "Who you are really supposed to be with."

"Are you saying I'm meant to be with Casey? How can you know when you haven't even given us a chance?" I sat on the stair next to her. "I care for Casey still, but I'm supposed to be with you."

"I don't see it Paul." She stared at the ground. "I was told that an imprint works both ways, and I can't seem to feel the feelings you have in order to return them."

"You will if you let me in." I didn't know what to think anymore, I even was hesitant to even argue with her now, maybe she was right. I had to find out what the hell I was dealing with. "I-I…"

"You see," She smiled for the first time since the night I imprinted. "You're not sure anymore."

"…" I didn't know what to say. She was right. I was fighting for something I wasn't even sure I wanted anymore.

"I'll make a compromise Paul." She intervened. "If you see him, and apologize for the fact of hitting him, and if the feelings are no longer there, I will try my best to open my heart up to you."

"You want me to see him?" I questioned.

She nodded and grabbed my hand. "He forgave Elias, and I'm sure he'll forgive you."

"He forgave Elias?" I growled. Even the thought of Eli still pissed me off, but now that they both moved on, I couldn't be happier. "I have to see the Clearwaters."

"I'll go with." She followed me till we reached the old grey two-story house; Seth was already racing towards us. Skimming past us, probably heading to Sam and Emily's house. He seemed eager with news.

"Paul? Rachel?" We both turned to find Sue standing on the porch. "What brings you here?"

"I was hoping to ask you how I could contact Casey." I was hoping she wouldn't ask for too many details, but I knew to expect a couple questions.

"Well you can see him in a couple days." She smiled.

"He's coming here?" I asked surprised. She nodded. "When?"

"This weekend with his parents and his friend Nick." She added. "Seth was heading out to let Emily and Leah know."

"Nick? His friend right?" I didn't want to sound envious, but this guy seemed to involved with Casey. Maybe they were coming to rub it in my face. "I don't want to see him."

"What do you mean you don't want to see him?" Rachel shouted. "You said you would."

"Not anymore." I was beyond pissed.

**A/N: Do you think Paul's a selfish bastard? LOL. I bet you think that the imprint will break between Rachel and Paul, but it's far from that. So keep reading because I already said too much.**

**I was giving it a thought to who would play or even resemble what Casey looks like, and the one that kept coming to mind with his similarities is Michael Copon. If you're not sure who he is, Google it. **

**I want to thank ****XhouseofnightgrlX****, ****dark-magician100****, ****Demon2Angel****, ****JonnyFleetxdxd****, and ****luvinlapush**** for your reviews and those who favorited and alerted. I really appreciate it.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I sincerely apologize for the slow updates, but I have good reasons. I've been on painkillers for the past week due to a car accident, so that had me off the edge, but I am on the road to full recovery. So Enjoy.**

**It's just too bad that this wasn't a part in the original plot, lol. Would be a great movie. I think so… but enough rambling. Please read on.**

**D: I do not own any recognizable characters, just my OC's. The rest belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER ELEVEN: Are We There Yet?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Casey's POV<strong>

"Tell me again why we have to go back to La Push? I hate that place." I complained to my parents.

"Because you promised introductions to Sue and Harry and your siblings, besides, I think **they** all would be happy to see you." She emphasized on the they.

"I doubt it." I sighed in annoyance. "Well maybe Sue, Harry, and Seth, but other than that, the others could care less."

"Stop whining and bring our luggage out." She handed me her bags. It felt like I was a teenager again complaining about going to summer camp rather than staying home to swim.

My parents plan on getting a room in Forks while Nick, Adam and I stay at the Cleatwaters. I don't know how that plan is going to play out much though, from what I read, wolves are very territorial to their boundaries, and they'll most likely see Nick and Adam as a threat once they catch on their scents. But Nick being Nick, think its best if we can find a compromise seeing how I'm from here, hoping that they can come to an understanding that we can be like there back up if they ever need it. Oh! And explaining who I am and my role in protecting people from vampires.

"I think this would be safe here for now." Nick tucked my bow and arrows in the folding compartment in my Denali. "You might need them."

"I never thought of it." I shrugged. "Do you think they'll believe us if we told them what I am. I know that is the main reason we're going to see them Nick."

"They'd be stupid not to." He chuckled.

"You're going to be in the history books Unc." Adam chimed in, tossing his duffle bag in the back.

"LET'S GO MOM AND DAD!" I shouted while getting into the drivers seat.

"We're coming, hold your horses," Dad teased.

Patience has never been a friend of mine, and I don't know why I was anxious to leave. La Push wasn't exactly my determined destination, but I just wanted to get this over with. So the entire ride down was my parents staring at the sceneries in awe, like tourists taking pictures and insisting I be in every shot. From the moment we boarded the ferry, I became more nervous, I never thought I would be going back to La Push for a long time, and here I was only miles from there.

"You look like you're ready to jump out of your skin Caz." Nick teased as we leaned on the rails of the ship.

"Yeah." I agreed still squeezing my hands together. "I don't know why either."

Truth is, I did know. I was anxious of seeing Paul. Sure he imprinted on Rachel, but he still made my heart jump out of my chest every time I seen him. I always thought of what would happen if I did see him again, if I would repay him the blow he gave me the last night I saw him, or if I would do something worse. But the time away from him just made me want to forgive him and get on with my life. I had a purpose now, and who knows, I might end up imprinting too. After all, I still carried the wolf genes.

"I have an idea." He chuckled and gave a mysterious look.

"Shut it Nick." I smirked.

"What we talking about?" Adam interrupted standing on the other side of me now.

"Nothing really." I glared at Nick to drop it. The last thing I wanted was Adam making it worse.

The lady announced on the intercom to inform all passengers to return to their vehicles before the ship boarded the dock. I was too nervous to drive the rest of the way, so I vacated the passenger seat while Nick drove the rest of the way. The closer we approached the town of Forks; I was practically sweating enough to soak my shirt. I was almost ready to convince Nick to make a U-Turn and head back home as soon as the 'Welcome to the town of Forks' sign came into view, but I took a hard swallow and kept my mouth shut.

"Are we there yet?" Adam asked for the third time, annoying his dad and making my parents chuckle at his impatience. I of course dreaded the three words that finally came out of Nick's mouth.

"We're here now." We parked in front of Sue and Harry's where they eagerly waited with Seth.

I dragged my pace to removing our bags from the back of the vehicle, only to see Sue race to me and jump up to hug me.

"We missed you Casey." She smiled and kissed me on the cheek, then squeezing my biceps in amusement. "My have you grown. I can barely wrap my arms around you."

I smiled as Harry shook my hand and Seth gave me a brotherly one-hand hug. "Nice to see you back bro."

"Thanks." Was all I could say. My mom nudged me to remind me they were still here. "Oh. Sue, Harry, Seth, this is my mom Carol, my dad Robert, my best friend Nick, and his son Adam."

"Pleased to finally meet you all." Sue was the only one to hug them all. "Please, come in, I made some lunch."

"Where's Leah?" I noticed she wasn't here, reminding myself that she probably didn't want to see me.

"Patr… out." Seth said before correcting himself realizing that Nick and Adam were here.

Packing our bags into the house set my nerves at risky shake, this meant that I'd be here for a couple days, and I prayed they would go by quickly. My mom and Sue hit off as quickly as my dad, Nick and Harry. Seth continued to talk my ear off, one of the ways him and Adam connected, not long after they forgot that they were annoying me and ignored the fact they were talking over me. I felt out of place while everyone was getting along, with the only thing running through my head was 'What if Paul walks through that door?' It's not like I was expecting it, and I hated that I was hoping for it.

That's when a loud knock at the door halted further conversation while Harry answered the door. To my surprise it was the last of people I expected.

Eli and Jacob.

**Eli's POV**

Everything has been smooth sailing after speaking to Casey; it was everything I need to finally claim my love for Jake. I found myself giddy every time Jake would return from patrols, or my heart practically skipping a beat every time he held me in bed. The simple things he would do for me, I would return.

We were finally settled into our own place. A small house not far from Billy's that had been condemned a while ago that was renovated and refurbished just for us. Jake brought income through repairing vehicles for community members in our garage. Some from Forks even heard of his profession and switched to him as their regular mechanic. I actually began working at the golf course the recently opened at the open acres above the reservation, bringing in my share of money.

Even though trust was still a mild issue between us, Jake agreed to come to an understanding that I needed to help with the bills in some way and not be succumbed to stay home all day. So he finally loosened his grasp on me and finally began to trust that I would never leave him. The truth is; I didn't have the urge to anymore.

Ever since his sister Rachel returned home, Jake felt more comfortable leaving his dad knowing his sister was there for him now. The only one still pissed off about this still is Paul, he keeps asking Rachel to move with him, but she still doesn't want a relationship with him, but only a friendship.

"What's for lunch sexy?" Jake wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck causing shivers down my spine. I loved this feeling, him holding me and knowing I would be okay.

"Just a couple sandwiches and soup." I giggled and placed my hand over his. "Nothing big."

"Anything you make is delicious babe." He grinded up against me, his erection practically bruised my ass.

"Jake," I giggled, "not right now."

"You're probably right." He smirked grabbing a sandwich and taking a huge bite then giving a cocky grin. "See… scrumptious."

"Sure sure," I chuckled, realizing I picked up on his habit of agreeing.

"Umm…" He placed the sandwich back on the plate and took a drink of his juice I poured for him. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What?" I asked him nervously while I poured his soup.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to see Casey?" I stopped for a moment to clear my throat and shake my head slightly to see if I heard him correct. "I was thinking since he's coming today that we could go visit him, and I could apologize for being an asshole when I haven't even thanked him for everything he's done for us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah?" He said more of questioning himself. "He is my brother, and I actually have to learn to accept that, even if Billy doesn't. I mean… after talking with Rachel, she convinced me that mom would be pissed off with me if I passed up on the opportunity to get to know him." He grabbed my hand and kissed it. "I'm not expecting us to be all good after that, but I want to at least make you happy, and my attempt to call a truce with him I think will break down the last of the barrier between us."

"There's a barrier between us?" I puzzled.

"Not much. I know you say you love me and I love you with all my heart, but I think I need to do this for the both of us. After all, Casey is the reason we're standing here together today." He held me again. "Besides, if he rejects my apology, at least I can say I tried."

"Yeah, okay." I tiptoed to give him a peck on his lips, only to be pulled in for a deeper kiss. "Eww Jake, onion breath."

"Sorry." He said embarrassed. "I'll go brush my teeth and we'll head up to the Clearwaters to see him."

"Sure sure." I agreed, and then put away the food and cleaned up. "So much for lunch."

**Paul's POV**

"Gramps? I thought you said it would work for me?" I know it sounds crazy to be calling out to him, but I need some guidance somewhere, from someone. "I'm lost."

When Sue made the announcement to us that Casey was returning, it felt like my whole world shifted again. The love I have for Rachel seems to fading day by day, and I'm convinced its because she doesn't feel it, but it's known that we'd both should be dying by now, and yet, were still standing. What was wrong with me? I love Rachel with only part of my heart, and now I can admit that the other part of that still belongs to Casey.

What I have with Rachel is fixated. Sure she's a beautiful, loving, and caring woman, but she said she doesn't love me back, and a part of it kills me, but yet I'm somewhat satisfied about it. I can see a well-fixated future with her, children, grandchildren, and a well-anatomized relationship that would be approved by everyone. So why doesn't it feel fulfilling like Sam and Emily's relationship.

Then there is Casey. Everything about him is more than substantial; it's beyond that in fact. He's brave, strong, caring, loving, protective, dedicated, humorous, positive, outgoing, and the list goes on and on… and whatever feelings I had towards him, is still there. I always felt like I could be myself with him. There were no boundaries to our conversations, he never judged me for my opinions, and always asked me how he could make me smile because he loved it. The same way I loved his, and the fact that for once, I didn't have to be the brave one, he was brave with me.

I have to stop debating and fighting what feels so right more than fucking wrong. I had to at least talk to Casey and hope for the best. We both at least deserved that. Rachel was home with Billy and said she was going to introduce herself to Casey as soon as he arrived later on today. So it was the Clearwaters I was heading to.

I'm coming Casey.

**Casey's POV**

"Hey Casey?" Eli slowly entered the threshold with Jacob's hand in his. I'm still surprised to find that it doesn't bother me.

"Hey guys." I stood up quickly to extend my hand. "How are you guys?"

"Fine." Eli gave me a hug instead. Jacob was actually keeping calm when I hugged him back. "How about you?"

"I'm good, couldn't be better." I smiled and shook Jacob's hand.

"Knock, knock," Rachel entered the door with a smile on her face. "Casey?"

"Um… Rachel?" I questioned. She nodded and approached me slowly.

"I'm you're… sister." She giggled in discomfort. "Sorry, I still find it different to say it, especially when you don't know me."

I smiled and gave her a hug. I don't know why I did it, but I felt she deserved it. Until I recalled the last incident when we made contact, so I released quickly and shoved my hands in my pockets. Everyone seemed confused just as much as Rachel, in fact she looked more offended than confused.

"Sorry, I just…" I muttered. "The last time I even spoke to you I was knocked out for a day."

"Oh don't worry about Paul." She smiled, "I'll make sure he doesn't touch you this time."

"See that's the thing. If he goes ballistic, there's no telling what I'm capable of doing in retaliation." I added. "I don't think I could bring myself to hurting… him."

She nodded and extended her hand instead, hoping for some sort of appreciation from me. So I responded. Paul wasn't here, but I know he would hear of it, and there's no telling what he would try to do, especially her being his imprint.

"Casey?" Jacob spoke the same time Paul did as he walked in the door.

I didn't know who to answer to. Jacob looked concerned and as if he had something to say, but so did Paul. Even though conversation picked up again in the room, I felt as if I was trapped in a dead silence while four sets of eyes were locked on me waiting for a response, Rachel, Eli, Jacob and Paul. Rachel seemed to be encouraging me with eye gestures to speak to Paul, Eli looked blank, Jacob was questionable, and Paul's gaze went back and forth to Rachel and me.

"What is it Jacob?" I turned to him, seeing how he seemed to question my attention first; I figured it seemed fair to draw my attention to him.

"No, umm… go talk to Paul." He wrapped his arm around Eli.

"I'd rather not." I whispered.

"We'll be here waiting." Rachel added.

"Yeah." Eli added.

"I don't want to." I murmured, pulling my gaze away from all of them to realize Nick seemed concerned now.

"Go." He mouthed and signaled with a headshake to Paul.

"Fuck." I complained. "Fine."

I dragged my pace towards the door to follow Paul. It pissed me off more to find that they were all gloating in triumph. I was looking forward to confrontation with Paul, I didn't know what to say, and I really didn't want to hear what he had to say. But I still followed hesitantly as he led me to the beach below the rez. He wouldn't even look back the entire walk, and it bothered the shit out of me that he didn't acknowledge my presence as I hoped he would. A lot of things were running through my head, and it felt as if I had a century to think about it as the time dragged. Why did Paul want any conversation with me? Was he looking to get me alone to confront me about my encounter with his imprint? Why the hell was I still falling for him? I still noticed everything about him, the attributes that I loved about him. He was still the cocky asshole that fucked with my implications to be sane; it was like he did it purposely to keep hold on me. He is still hot as fuck, and I wanted so bad to fight this attraction I had for him. It was like I was back at square one with him. The reason I left for good, but fate always found some way to screw with me by bringing me back here.

"Spit it out Paul." I stopped and waited for him to turn to face me. "What is it?"

"Why are you here?" He stood still so I couldn't see any expression.

"That's none of your business." I hissed.

"It is my business." He turned finally, still looking like the hothead he's known for. "So why are you here?"

"Well if you must fucking know. Sue invited me." I was furious. He was acting exactly like the rest of the pack. "She is my mom too if you haven't heard."

"…" I couldn't read his expressions, he was pissed, but it looked like he was more frustrated. "How long are you here for?"

"The weekend… Why the fuck am I explaining this to you?" I threw my hands up in frustration. "I'm going."

"Wait Casey." He took a step towards me holding up his guard. "I just want to talk."

"Well then fucking talk Paul, I'm tired of your fucking head games." My fists were turning white; it felt like I was ready to explode.

"I would if you would just shut up and listen." He growled back. If my glares could set people on fire, he'd be already disintegrated into a pile of ashes. "I-I'm trying to apologize."

"For what? For the imprint? I forgave you so just drop it."

"No. For everything." Maybe I was overreacting, but it still bothered me to stand in front of him knowing he would never be mine again. "I'm sorry for hitting you. I'm sorry for leading you to believe that we could be forever. I'm sorry for making you stay for me when I turned my back on you. I'm sorry for making you put me first all of the time when you never once asked the same of me. I'm sorry for…"

"Just stop…" I tried to hold the tears back, but it was pointless. "What's the point of this Paul? Is it so you can feel better and go on with your life with Rachel? Well I'm sorry for ever believing that I could have you longer than I hoped for. I was the idiot for believing that we could have whatever it was forever. I want to move on, but this isn't helping."

"With Nick?" He interrupted.

"What?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"With Nick?" He repeated.

"I heard you. And no, Nick has a family." I shook my head in disgust for the fact that he can accuse me for falling for my best friend. "Why the hell does that concern you anyways?"

"It doesn't." He answered quickly.

"You're jealous." He winced like I hit a nerve.

"Fuck no." He growled.

"You are. I can see it Paul." I pushed the notion on further. I knew he was jealous, but I didn't know why.

"No I'm not." He shouted back.

Before I could question it any further, he phased as fast as I could back away. "I won't hesitate to fight back Paul, you know I can." He understood and shook his head with a snarl and bolted off into the forest line. I watched as the silver wolf disappeared into the trees, howling in anger. I couldn't wrap my mind around the whole idea of his jealousy. Maybe I was misunderstanding this whole imprint shit, could they still love their ex's and their imprints at the same time. Come to think of it, he didn't even make sure that Rachel was safe. I mean sure her brother was there, but I've seen how protective a shifter could get when it came to their soul mate, Jacob was proof of how possessive they could get.

So why was Paul different?

* * *

><p>I returned to the house to find everyone still there, except Nick, Adam, and my mom and dad. Once I retrieved into the house, Leah descended into her room and ignored the fact that I was here. That was another conversation I needed to have that I wasn't looking forward to.<p>

"Where's Nick and them?" I turned to Sue who was fixing dinner.

"They brought your parents to Forks to check into their room and they'd return after they picked up a couple things." She smiled. "I told them it wasn't necessary, but I can see where you get your courteous nature from."

"Sounds like them." I chuckled. "Did you still want to talk Jacob?"

He swallowed his drink and cleared his throat. I sat next to Seth and Rachel on the opposite couch from him and Eli. "Yeah. I wanted to apologize and thank you for everything you've done for us."

"Okay…" I didn't know what to say, I was once again caught off guard.

"I know I was an asshole, and I don't expect you to forgive me. But I have you to thank for everything. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have had the opportunity with the love of my life, and I know I hurt you for that, and I couldn't be more grateful for everything you've done. I just… want to let you know that your sincerities hasn't been left acknowledged, you saved my life and my imprints life."

"It was nothing." I shifted uncomfortably. I hated appraisal, for some reason it has always made me feel weird.

"No it is everything. I also want to apologize for not accepting you for who you are, my brother. I was blinded by Billy's immaturity and it voided my chance to get to know my older brother." He chuckled. "I always wanted a brother, and I admit I was ecstatic when I found out that I had a brother, but I figured you would hate me for taking Eli from you."

"I did." I added. "But I came to an understanding when I realized his life was endangered because of it."

"So if you will accept my apology, I along with Rachel would like to get to know you and have the opportunity to have you in my life. I know it's asking a lot Casey, but I want you to know that I hold no hard feelings towards you, and never will again." He said quickly and almost muffled.

"Jacob…" Seth nudged my side for me to continue. "Jacob, I just want you to know that I will try my best to build a relationship between us, but it's going to be kind of hard for me to come back here still."

"Paul?" Rachel asked. Paul was the reason I wanted to get out of here. So I nodded. "Well I'm not going to be with him and pass up a chance to know you, I want my older brother to watch out for me like I would for him."

"Rachel. As much as I appreciate it, you shouldn't deny the imprint, it could kill you both." It was hard to get the sentence out, but I needed to. "I can't have that on my conscience for the rest of my life."

"Well we've survived this long." She added.

"You guys aren't together?" I didn't mean to ask the stupid question, but it slipped.

"No, after he hit you, I wanted nothing to do with him." She stood up and sat between Seth and me. "Embry let it slip that you were our brother, and I was hoping to talk to you that night, but after all of the chaos went down, I didn't get the chance, and I gave Paul shit for it."

"I'm confused on this whole imprint crap." I murmured. "There should've been a whole manual on this, because I would like to know how the hell it all works."

"Why?" Seth asked.

"Because Paul is confusing the hell out of me." I answered. "When we were talking, he seemed jealous at every moment I mentioned Nick's name, accusing me of being with him when it was none of his business."

"Well you're actually in luck." Jacob intervened. He kissed Eli and stood up. "Billy actually has a book on it, I'll go get it and you can maybe educate us on it too."

"Yeah okay. Thanks Jacob."

Jacob returned with an old-ring brown notebook that looked older than anyone in the room. It had 'Quileute Legends' written neatly in handwriting on the cover. I decided to review it as soon as we finished eating and went to bed. Everyone ate; Leah excluded the dinner and waited for Seth to bring her food up to her.

Surprisingly, no one picked up on Nick or Adam's scent, or they didn't care. So after I brushed my teeth and headed to bed, I pulled out the notebook and took a glimpse at the index. It was neatly organized in categories and the one that caught my eye was 'The art of imprinting.' I wouldn't exactly call it an art, but someone did. The book was written by surprisingly Ukraine Lahote, which I assumed to be Paul's ancestor. I skimmed the pages to the title.

'_The Art Of Imptrinting.'_

_I wouldn't exactly call it an art._ –Took the words right out of my mouth-_ Imprinting is a bond between a shifter and their soul mate. This bond is meant to decree the line of shifters, carrying on the gene from generation to generation. On a rare occasion, shifters can imprint on a mate that could mandate them to perfection. Even though these imprints are usually under the ruling of a non-continuance of the pack's line, it is said that the shifters imprint can motivate and strengthen their abilities, nurturing them to their highest degree of strength. This usually happens when a shifter imprints on the same sex. I've only witnessed this once with my younger brother Isaac who had imprinted on William Atera. I noticed the differences between their bond compared to Ephraim and his female imprint. William enhances Isaac's abilities whenever he is near, almost making Isaac unstoppable at times. Even though it has been questioned why they've chosen each other as soul mates, we've come to accept it and encourage them to write down any new discoveries. _

I continued for the next two pages of Ukraine's memoirs. He explained how Isaac discovered that William had this affect on him. It was because he couldn't bare a child for him, it was replaced with a stronger bond that almost made them one. They soon gained the ability of telekinesis in human forms. They would have conversations between each other most of the time in silence. Ukraine was amused on how they would sit for hours without saying a word, then finding out they exchanged an entire conversation. I figured that was all I was getting from this book until the last page of the section headlined 'Determined Imprinting.'

'_Determined Imprinting.'_

_I've come to a halt for what to call this, so a determined imprint seems to be the most suitable name for it. I found that this has even become more rare that same sex imprinting. On a note, I've been in love with someone else before I imprinted on the girl I thought was the girl of my dreams. Her name is Elaine Harry, a girl I met that was passing through with her tribe. At the time I was in love with a man, even though it was looked down upon through the tribe's eyes if it wasn't an imprint, I still loved him. Gregory Black, Ephraim's younger brother. We kept our relationship a secret in hopes that one-day I would imprint on him, until I met Elaine. My relationship with her was getting stronger as we bonded more, but Gregory wouldn't tolerate it. He made every attempt to break it, only to end up broken hearted in the end. _

_Gregory loathed the both of us, and my feeling for him were still there, faintly and almost unnoticed, but they were still there. I convinced myself that I would always love Elaine, and I wanted a family with her._

_It was the day that Gregory first phased and we were ambushed by a coven of vampires. I made it in my best ability to keep Elaine protected, but became sidetracked when I was double banked by a couple. I was able to demolish the man, but the woman had Elaine in her grasp, threatening me to end her if I came any closer. I was at my wits end to what I should do next, until Gregory came to our rescue. Him being a smaller wolf, a submissive, he laid a sneak attack on her and clamped his jaw on the back of her neck and snapped it letting it fall to the ground and Elaine to gasp in tears. _

_That day Gregory Black saved my imprint, changed history. Because of his bravery, because it was his obligations to make sure I was happy, even if it wasn't with him, I guess shifted my heart from Elaine to him. Whatever I felt for Elaine was now a figment of my imagination, and now belonged to Gregory. My heart, mind, love, and soul were now Gregory's. To this day, it remains a mystery of why my bond was overseen by Gregory's act of dedication to me, but we've come to the conclusion that sometimes whatever fate has set for us blinds us from what is really supposed to happen. Gregory and I are meant to be, and now I see it. He's my determined imprint because he was determined for my happiness and my safety, the true meaning of an imprint._

I threw the book down in shock. It scared the shit out of me. I knew what it meant; I was Paul's determined imprint. It was a matter of which of us would show our dedication. I glanced over across the room to see Nick and Adam still snoring and in a deep slumber; luckily their lives weren't as messed up as this. I didn't want to fight for this, even if it meant that we could be imprints. I know I decreed on the life I wanted with Paul, but now that I 've found a possible way for it to happen, I was ready to back away in fear. What if Paul hates me for it? He has found the love of his life, and I should face the fact that he doesn't belong to me, but to my kid sister. Which is another reason I don't want this, I know Rachel says she doesn't want to be with Paul because she doesn't want to risk a friendship she could have with me, but I know she can find a way to love him. _What the hell am I saying?_I'm so confused

I picked up the book again to see if I missed something. Maybe there was something that I haven't read that can help me. I looked through the index again. The first shift. Abilities: Healing and Strength. Alpha. Beta. Omega. The Art Of Imprinting. Speed & Agility. Ember Warrior. What? Ember Warrior? I thought Nick said they probably wouldn't know about the ember warrior, or if they even heard of it. I quickly skimmed through the pages.

'_Ember Warrior'_

_I don't have much knowledge to this subject. I do apologize for those who come across this. But I've been told a story when I was younger of a man that was known as an Ember Warrior. My father spoke of a tale of the Ember Warrior, and I found it to be very fascinating. It probably is just a myth, but then again, we were once said to be a myth until Ephraim first phased. _

_Our people knew the Ember Warrior as a protector before the magic of shape shifting came to our aid. He had the strengths and agility that we had, and carried a weapon that could combust a vampire into ashes. He usually carried a bow with arrowheads from the flesh of the cold ones, he would hunt them down and ignite the tips and rid the people of these enemies. My father spoke of him as a well-respected man, but because of his short life span, leaders have searched for another solution to protect our people. The man lived till the age of thirty and died due to his lack of healing as quick as any normal human. I became saddened to hear of this man's ending, he was brave and put his people before his safety to only end up dying before his time. _

_I know this is most likely a myth, but I can't help to worry over if we are blessed with the presence of another Ember Warrior, I only hope by this time we can fixate a plan to make sure his life span is as normal as any of ours, or even as long as a shape shifter._

_If you are reading this and you've come to more knowledge on this topic, please, and I mean please add to this. I know there has to be a solution to this._

_Ukraine Lahote._

So I'm meant to only live a short time? Does this actually mean that I'm going to die in five years tops? This couldn't be true. I vigorously looked through the book to find more, but was demeaned to no answers. I don't get it. I can heal, I can do pretty much everything Ukraine said, but why does my life have to be ended before it has even begun. I curled up in fetal position and balled my eyes out. I regretted even reading this book, and now I found my fate to only be left in disappointment.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked rubbing his eyes.

"This!" I tossed the book at him. "Why didn't you tell me that I'd die sooner than anyone?"

"What are you talking about Caz?" He muttered picking up the book.

"They know about the Ember Warrior. I'm going to die by the age of thirty." I cried out. "I'm supposed to fight for these people to only end up dead before I even experienced life? Why didn't you tell me Nick?"

"This can't be right?" He murmured skimming through the pages to read. "I didn't know. I've never heard of this. I was only told so much, maybe that's why my father never told me the ending."

"I'm going to fucking die Nick." I cried out. He raced over to me and held me. "I don't want to die Nick."

"It's okay Caz…" He rocked me back and forth. "We'll figure something out, this can't be the result."

"Well it is."

**A/N: Before you start getting more pissed off about Casey's fate, please keep in mind that I refuse to kill off any characters. Casey has a lot to deal with, and soon will come to several surprises on how he can change history. **

**I will let you know that you won't have to wait long for the next chapter, I know it will be sometime this weekend… I just want to make sure I post the next chapter for 'Sweet Meant To Be' before that.**

**Before I go, I want to give a big thanks to you guys for sticking with me for this long. I've grown to love this story, and I hope you are all enjoying it so far. So thank you to the ones who reviewed, you guys give me the encouragement to continu**e. **So thanks to ****KhairulJBlack****, ****Demon2Angel****, ****JonnyFleetxdxd****, ****dark-magician100****, and ****luvinlapush**** for being awesome.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know I said it would be sometime this weekend for the update, but I'm only a couple days late. So enjoy!**

**D:** I do not own any recognizable characters, just my OC's, the rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER TWELVE: Breaking The News To The Pack<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nick's POV<strong>

I refuse to believe that this is Casey's destiny. There had to be a loophole in this sad ending. Casey is beyond what that book has said him to be. Casey is like my little brother, he doesn't deserve this, he deserves to live a long happy life, find a soul mate and maybe have a family that he always wanted.

My heart broke when he finally cried himself to sleep. Adam woke up a couple times to check up on him after he discovered the truth like the both of us, he seems more worried than the both of us. I stayed awake in thought, trying to decipher a meaning to this predicament. I couldn't come to a solution to it, and I refused to give up and let Casey die at such a young age.

It was then I heard someone walking around upstairs. It was eight in the morning, and I decided it was time to call a meeting and confess who we really are and explain Casey's role. I walked upstairs to find Sue and Harry setting at the table in silence drinking their coffees.

"What seems to be bothering you Nick?" Sue asked concerned.

"Do you guys have authority to call a pack meeting?" I asked bluntly. They sat in shock to my revelation.

"Pack?" Harry questioned innocently. "What are you talking about Nick?"

"I know your tribe has a pack of shape shifters, wolves to be exact. But now is not the time for explanations, it's an emergency and it concerns Caz." I sat next to him, hoping he would come to an understanding.

He nodded and went straight to the phone to call someone. Sue seemed confused and anxious. I knew she wanted to ask, but she remained mute until Harry hung up the phone.

"Sam has assembled the pack, they'll be over right away." Harry explained. "Sue, call Leah and Seth, they need to be here too."

She nodded and headed upstairs to wake their children. Harry asked me what was wrong, but I told him to wait until everyone was here. Adam came up the stairs and handed me the notebook.

"Is he coming up?" I questioned. I didn't expect Casey to be here, he was still grasping the whole predicament.

"No. He said go ahead. He doesn't feel like talking or explaining." Adam said then sat on the couch in a blank expression.

I knew how Adam was feeling. I told him the stories of Casey and how it was possible he could be a wolf with us. He was excited to hear the news, but more excited when he discovered that his uncle Casey was the next Ember Warrior. But after last night, he simply said that he wishes his uncle Casey could've been a wolf, or even a human for that matter, he didn't want his only uncle dying as much as I didn't want my only friend I considered my brother dying.

Everyone entered silently. Harry introduced me to the pack. Sam as the alpha, Jacob as the beta, and Jared as third in command, the rest were Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Brady, and Collin. They all sat around the house, waiting for me to explain why I called this meeting so abruptly.

"I'm going to read this what Casey discovered last night in the journal of Ukraine Lahote. Hopefully you guys will catch on why this has become a concern." I cleared my throat and flipped to the page. "Ember Warrior, I don't have much knowledge to this subject. I do apologize for those who come across this. But I've..." I read the entire column as everyone was hopefully listening carefully. "…If you are reading this and you've come to more knowledge on this topic, please, and I mean please add to this. I know there has to be a solution to this. Ukraine Lahote_._"

Everyone remained silent. You could hear a pin drop without even straining to.

"What does this have to do with us?" Sam spoke. "And how do you know about us?"

"I'm a shape shifter along with my son Adam, and this concerns you because this is what remains of Casey's fate." I said annoyed.

"Casey's an Ember Warrior?" Seth asked. I nodded. "But how? How can you be sure?"

"Because he's been doing this for the last couple months." I answered. "He's stood by our side and killed vampires as easily as any of us, and that with his weapons. Ember Warriors are not myths, and Casey is proof of it, sadly."

As I was ready to continue, Paul shuffled through the house and left the house in rage, slamming the door and leaving us all in question.

"Don't mind him." Sam said. "He's just blowing off steam."

"He's the one that loves Casey, right?" I asked. Everyone nodded except Sam.

"No, he imprinted on Rachel Black, this love you say he has for Casey no longer exists, I assure you." He said in a cocky tone.

"Jesus Christ Sam, you're such an asshole to realize when your pack members are in pain." Leah intervened, fumed and annoyed of her alpha. "Paul is confused as ever, why can't you accept that Paul still has feelings for him. He can't just get rid of them because of an imprint, you told me yourself."

"I'll go check on him." Jacob followed.

**Paul's POV**

I've never been so pissed off in my life. Every thud of my steps became a pulse to my hearing. I viciously treaded through the forest, knocking everything out of my path, and causing every living mammal to flee in my presence. My panting turned into growls, and I let my legs take me to wherever they could. I ended up at the same place where I first brought Casey, where we talk for hour's un-end, where we shared our first kiss. I stared across the ocean as it drifted softly across the shore. For once it was calm, and I wasn't, I was beyond angry.

My frustrations built to the point I was lying naked in my human form, clasping my head and crying in pain. I couldn't fight what I felt for Casey, he still held a part of me, just as much as Rachel did. But what I was fighting seemed ridiculous. With Rachel, I try day in and out that I love her with my every existence, to hope that she would be mine, but it's never just that. She is clearly disgusted with me, especially the way I've treated Casey. With Casey it's always been real. No flaws to hide, no judgments, no struggles to find something or someone I could have for the rest of my life.

Its ironic of how this year has turned out for me so far. In the beginning I never in my life thought there would be someone who could tie me down, someone I would see spending the rest of my life with, but now I've found two. At least I believe there are two. I only needed one. But I now I can't find it in me to choose, I don't want to lose either of them and choose one finding out later that I regretted it.

But the fact is… Casey is dying. I could be losing my one chance, my one shot at love, my once opportunity to be happy for the rest of my life, or the rest of his. I'd be setting myself up for heartbreak, and I couldn't handle that. How can I make the decision?

"I just need a sign." I cried out.

I had no intention to receive an answer, but I was hoping that my grandpa would hear my call and steer me the right way. But the chances of that are slim to none.

"So this is where you come too, to think huh?" I turned to see Jacob walking slowly towards me. "I thought this was my place."

"What do you want Jacob?" I hissed.

"Nothing. I just came to check on you." He said bluntly.

"I'm fine. Now go." I said annoyed.

"Paul, I'm not going anywhere." He sat next to me. "Talk."

"About what? There's nothing to talk about, especially with you." I glowered.

"How about you start why you're pissed as soon as you heard about Casey's fate, why you stormed out." He said.

"Does it matter to you?" I peeved.

"Paul? Why are you fighting this? I can see that Casey still affects you." _Could he state the obvious?_ "I see it every time someone mentions his name or every time you see him, you're expression changes positively, not even my sister can do that for you."

"…"

"You still love him and I can see he still is madly in love with you, something even an imprint cant even fight." He stared straight out into the ocean. "Do you still love Rachel?"

"Y-yes?" I stuttered, questioning myself now on my answer.

"My sister sees right through you Paul, she still believes that no matter how much she could try to win your heart, it will never belong to her, and she doesn't want to fight for it." The words stung, but the truth always does. "So stop being stubborn and be there for Casey."

"I can't just be there for Casey. As much as I want to, he'll do better without me in his life." I kept trying to convince myself, but the more I did, the less sense it made to me.

"Casey deserves to know what love is, and you can give him that. Give him his last days and make them the best he's ever had." This wasn't the Jacob Black I knew, "make sure that he knows he's loved when he goes."

"I-I c-can't… i-its to hard." I cried out, "I don't want to set myself up to end up hurt in the end."

"Paul?" He sounded annoyed now. "What are you going to do when Casey is gone and we find out you could've done something to change his destiny? What if there is a reason you still love him and you saying you don't want to take any chances just says that you're afraid of happiness. What are you really afraid of when you have nothing to lose?"

"I have everything to lose Jake, if I'm there until he's on his deathbed, I will forever be burdened with pain of knowing I couldn't do nothing to save him." He shook his head in disgust. "FINE JAKE... I'M FUCKING SCARED… I'M AFRAID ONCE I HAVE HIM I'LL LOSE HIM… FOR GOOD."

"You won't know unless you try Paul, who knows, maybe you can help him get through this." He stood up and dusted himself off. "If someone asks you to dance, take the chance Paul."

"What did you say?" I asked puzzled. That's what I told Casey.

"Eli said that Casey always told him to take chances, to dance, you won't know what could happen if you just sit it out." Was he really saying this? Could this be a sign? "Your dancing partner is waiting for you Paul."

He was right, I told Casey that I was willing to dance with him no matter who led, and here I was leaving him out on the floor alone. He needed me no matter what, and Rachel understood that before I did. Everyone understood before I did. "Why the change of heart Jake? I thought you hated Casey?"

"He's my brother, it's about time I accept it and show him I could be the best brother he could have." He shrugged his shoulders. "Well besides Seth."

It felt like a race against time. Like I was the guy racing to the airport to claim the girl before it was too late, but with Casey it was so much more. Time is precious, and I wanted now to spend every last second with him. I had to try to win him back, to let him know that I would be by his side until the end of time.

It was moments before I reached the Clearwaters. Not noticing I was still naked, I raced through the kitchen to the stairs and into the basement.

"Casey?"

**Casey's POV**

I could lay here for what remains of my life, moping about being cursed and withering in this basement for the next five years. How do you cope with reality? Especially when the entire timeline of your life is laid out for you to see, clear and well detailed. I could keep asking this question, but it always remains unheard and unanswered. I've never been known to give up, it wasn't in my nature, but for this exact reason, it felt like whatever I've fought for, everything I've fought for, was pointless up to now.

"Casey?" The deep voice had always been familiar to me, Paul.

I didn't want to say anything, so I gave him a glance. I didn't mean to stare, but he was standing in his birthday suit with everything hanging out. Dried tears chaffed on his cheeks, dirt and leaves mixed with his scruffy look, and his eyes were as dark and piercing to entranced me in his gaze. His sculpted muscles moved under his caramel skin as he moved closer to me in a slow pace. I felt guilty to conjure up some inappropriate thoughts, thoughts of pulling him into me and making love to him, imagining how he felt underneath me as I felt his warmth around me, his flesh against mine.

He stood above me in a daze, like he was in a trance. Slowly sitting next to me as the bed sunk in and slid me against him. He wouldn't take his eyes off mine, and I didn't want to pull my gaze from him either. Before I could move away, his lips touched mine. My eyes closed in disbelief; his soft lips were moist against mine as he pushed his tongue against the frame of mine, then pushing me back as he deepened every moment of it. I could fight it, but this had always felt right, and still does. I could stay here for hours, but we retracted to catch our breath.

I stared into his eyes again in confusion. I wanted to ask him what the hell was wrong, but I couldn't bring myself to ask. Every word was either choked or stuttered. He gave me his signature smile and kissed me again. "W-what? P-Paul? I t-tho-thought…"

"I don't feel the imprint anymore." He answered the question I couldn't seem to ask.

"H-h-how?"

He shrugged his shoulder and stared at the cement floor. "When your friend told us who you were, what was to become of you… I just… I had… I was pissed… I'm still pissed that this is what ends up of you."

"So wh-what does t-this mean?" I asked.

"I'm done living in regret, I want to be with you Casey, and I've never been so sure in my life." He had his hand under my chin. "It's you and me, you and me until one of us dies."

"What about Rachel?" How can he break the imprint?

"I still care for her, but the way I care for you. I can't explain it Casey, but whatever feelings I had for her faded, she feels more like my best friend, and I just want to be with you, even if it means its limited." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He wanted to be with me even though my life wasn't promised to be as long as any of us hoped for.

"Did you… imprint on me?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear the answer.

"No. It's nothing compared to what an imprint's effect has on me, this is something unexplainable." He moved in closer with each hand rested on my sides. "I'm aware of that we could come upon obstacles, but I'm willing to get through them if you're there with me. I don't want to lose you again Casey, I was lost without you."

"So what we have is real?" He nodded with a chuckle. "You're not tied down to me?"

"Are you disappointed that I didn't imprint on you?" He sounded regretful to even ask me.

"No actually. I always wanted something worth fighting for, and this is it." I wiped the tear from his cheek. "I want to see where this goes."

"I love you Casey." He blurted out. "I always have and always will."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>It has been a week now and everyone in the pack seemed to adjust to my skills. Adam and Seth are still amused of my talents; complimenting me everyday and hoping I could train them to do what I do.<p>

The more I'd review the book, the more confused I'd become. The only thing that had my hopes up was the fact that Ukraine clearly stated that I would lack the power to heal as quickly as any human or shape shifter for that matter, but the fact is, I have the ability of a shape shifter to heal quicker than I expected. So maybe this changes it.

Paul hasn't left my side since the return, and I worried that this could bother Rachel, but she said she was happy for us. Was this really how it is supposed to be? I finally got what I always wanted, only to end up tested with this bullshit.

The only ones in the pack that still didn't approve of me were Sam and Jared. Sam still doesn't like the fact that Paul and I are together once again; that he'd overcome his imprint to Rachel for me, constantly complaining how wrong it was. Jared doesn't say much, but he stands beside Sam during his rants.

Another adjustment for me was Billy's apology. Jacob and Rachel must've convinced him to overcome his procrastinations. He didn't say he wanted to get to know me, but that he wasn't going to ignore me anymore. I'm okay with just a hi and bye, and so is he.

The council has brought my case under further studies, even seeking out other tribe's assistance on any knowledge of my _kind_, what they call me, and news of an Ember Warrior existing again has practically made headlines for shape shifters all over the place. I refused to be looked at different, but others label me as something special, unique, and extraordinary. I hated that comparison the most, a reminder that I was different.

I retracted the rope back and released the arrow to head straight for the target, puncturing the center of the board hitting the bull's eye. I was releasing my frustrations, and this seemed to help the most. The more I thought about my time-limit, the more it pissed me off, to the point I didn't want to be bothered by anyone, including Paul.

It was then, before releasing another arrow and standing in a deep thought, I picked up the conversation of Sam arguing with Nick, about me. I didn't know what exactly, but I heard Nick state that they still needed me, and Sam arguing I was rendered useless at the moment. What the fuck was it Sam's problem with me? So I did what I usually wouldn't, it was time to confront Sam.

"Don't do it Caz." Nick raced to me, blocking me from my tirade. He knew exactly what I was going to do, probably figured I'd do worse than I expected.

"I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE FUCK IT IS YOU HAVE AGAINST ME?" I yelled. He smirked and shook his head.

"Babe, it's not worth it." Paul had his arm around me, blocking me from going further.

"We don't have time for this." Jared intervened. "Embry and Quil need our help."

It was then we heard another howl, something I haven't heard until Paul informed me that it must have been Embry calling for back-up, the thing is I must have so in-tune with practice, I blocked out everything.

"Move out." Sam commanded. Everyone following him swiftly, including Paul who paused for a moment.

I watched as Paul mouthed the words to 'please stay.' I fumed at the idea, I was made for this and I wasn't going to sit back and loathe on the idea of missing out.

"What's your call dad?" Adam asked his father.

"We follow… they might not accept our assistance, but it's the safety of Caz's family that is our main concern, if they need our help we will step in." With the explanation, they both phased in a blink of an eye.

'_Get on.'_ Nick leaned down to indicate to get on. I nodded and took grip.

"I'm going to remain hidden until I'm sure they need me." I informed them.

With a simple nod we followed the Quileute pack into the woods hoping for some sort of action. I did need to get my mind off a few things. It was my job to protect my family and the one's I loved, and that included Paul.

**A/N: This is where it gets good… So what you think? Are you excited? So before I go… thank-you's go to Demon2Angel, dark-magician100, luvinlapush, XhouseofnightgrlX, KhairulJBlack, and SoundShield11 for being my fateful readers... Much Love to you... So quick question, have you read my other fics 'Lone Wolf,' 'It Will Rain' & 'Sweet Meant To Be'? Please do, you're all awesome. **

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: As much as I try to deny it, recovering from the car accident has really messed with my writing, and I've noticed it a lot. I can't seem to get out of this depression mode thingy, and I hate that I can't think. So I apologize if you guys become disappointed with the outcomes of my stories, which I think is the reason 'It Will Rain' has been turning out. **

**D: I don't own any recognizable characters… just the plot and Casey and other OC's played out. The rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER THIRTEEN: So This Is What It Feels Like?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

If I didn't give a shit about Casey, I wouldn't be begging him to stay back. But that's asking a lot from him, his purpose is the same as mine, to kill off the leeches that constantly whither on the sidelines. I know he's not far behind, I can smell his exhilarating scent, filled with something unrecognizable, but enough to drive me crazy. As soon as I admitted everything to Casey, it's like my senses awakened. All that remained in my mind was he. I at one point was convinced that I imprinted once again, but that was never heard of, once you find your soul mate and you reject it, you couldn't see that glow in anyone else. But that's what never fazed me; Casey was much more than that.

'_How many newborn armies did these guys piss off?'_ Jared snarled.

'_Can never catch a break with the Cullens around.'_ Sam agreed.

It was the truth though. It was like these guys provoked every fucking vampire that existed. Like they were taunting any and every fucking one of them. It was usually because one of them killed a mate of another, and that was tonight's situation… again. The blondie became vindictive to a woman trying to hit on the bulky guy, ending her with the pleasure of making the slut pay. Thus the reason her man plotted revenge on the family. I probably would've done the same thing in the situation of Casey, I'd fucking kill any fucker trying to take him from me. Yeah, so what, I'm the jealous and protective type. So amounting to almost the same as the blondie's –and this being the only close way I'll ever compare myself to any of those fuckers- attitude, I can't blame her for putting the bitch in her place.

There are three reasons why we're helping these bastards again, and if it weren't for these reasons, I would let the fuckers meet their demise. The first would be to protect those would are deemed useless and clueless to the whole vampire thing, though it's not their fault, it still sucks knowing we could never be thanked for saving lives everyday. The second would be because Jacob is still friends with the one who started this all, the reason were constantly helping the leeches, Bella. The last would be my greatest reason; Casey Mackenzie. I want nothing but for him to be safe, even though I know he's strong enough to take care of himself, but love does some crazy shit to you. I would willingly jump in front of a bullet for him, knowing that I did the right thing in the end, yeah, that is some pretty intense shit, but to finally get what I wanted for so long, there is no way in hell that I was letting him go.

'_Remember to always stand guard, don't go for the obvious and always watch your back.' _Sam commanded.

'_Got it.' _Everyone agreed.

After being informed by Embry and Quil about the shit that the Cullens got us into, I was in the mood to kill a couple vamps and claim victory, but I couldn't believe it when they said the army looked to be over forty plus.

"Be careful you guys." Carlisle barely spoke out, "one of them duplicates holographic images of themselves."

'_Now ain't that the shit.'_ I grumbled.

It was seconds before we went in full throttle and began tearing and shredding any vamps that go in our way. Sam was across the field pulverizing what looked like twins; Jared had a small guy clamped in his jaw as he slammed him against the ground, shattering him into pieces. Quil and Embry were working together, disfiguring one at a time. Leah practically shoved the pixie leech out of her way, we all knew to stay out of her path when she got into it, maybe she will now.

As I tore through every vampire with a synch, Seth kept hitting empty blows towards a blonde one the scarcely resembled the one in the Cullen family, but she looked smaller.

"Seth, she's a duplicate." Edward announced as we watched the pup become frustrated that he couldn't get rid of the leech that taunted him. It was actually hilarious to be quite honest, watching the shady grey wolf snarling and biting into the leech to only end up biting into thin air.

I couldn't believe my fucking eyes, right when I thought none could save Seth from the unexpected leech making a sneak attack on the kid, an arrow in flames darted through the trees, bursting the freakishly tall vampire trying to get at Seth. She screamed in pain, which reminded me of some horror flick, repulsive and disgusting. She went all dramatic before she disappeared into thin air of ashes.

"Find the replicator, you get her than the playing field will be in our favor." It was more of a demand that came from Casey, and we never argued. In fact the Cullens even followed his order, making it all of our priority to find the mocking blonde that found pleasure in confusing us.

'_CASEY STAND BACK!'_ Sam ordered.

'_He can't even hear you anyways asshole.' _ Leah snarled before I could defend him.

"FUCK OF SAM!" Casey shouted.

'_How the hell did he hear you?'_ Quil puzzled.

"SPREAD OUT!" He ordered again.

After they ridded the asshole that started this all, we were still in search for the manipulator mocking us. She would constantly conjure a clone only for our distraction. So as we kept guard, we searched the perimeters.

"She can't be far, she can only produce her duplicates to a certain distance." Carlisle advised.

"She has to be near Seth." Alice stopped in her tracks, probably getting one of her freaky visions. "Look up."

'_The bitch is a monkey.'_ I growled realizing she was now maneuvering through the trees above.

"NO EMMETT!" Blondie shouted after her mate as he began trailing her and his brothers not far behind.

I would've been following everyone in their attempt to catch the vamp, but I was in a trance as I watched Casey stand in the clearing retrieving an arrow from his case then gliding the head across his belt to ignite the tip. He lifted his bow and pulled the arrow back in the elastic rope and aimed for the blur in the trees.

'_There's no way he can get her.'_ Sam grumbled.

"Watch me asshole." He released the arrow as it swiftly flew past the Cullens and catching the woman in her tracks.

She fell to the forest floor screaming in flames before she was silenced with combustion of ashes. Everyone stood in shock of realization to what Casey was capable of, even me.

"What?" He smirked. Realizing I was practically turned on by his actions.

'_That was fucking awesome.'_ Embry and Quil saluted my mate with appraisal.

"Well thank you." He chuckled and slid his bow over his shoulder then walking to Nick and his pup. "Did I do good?"

The huge dark chocolate brown wolf nodded his head in approval. Nick looked about the same size as Sam, maybe even a little bigger. His pup stood by him in a sandy mocha color, sitting on his hind legs as Casey ran his hand over the pup's head. That's when jealousy struck me as I realized I was practically snarling and snapping my jaw at the kid.

"Relax Paul." Casey laughed at my obnoxiousness. "You're still my wolf."

I was on cloud nine, he ran his fingers through my silver coat, and scratching behind my ear and almost making me twitch my foot in satisfaction. He smirked before brushing his cheek against my face, pressing his nose into my neck inhaling my scent, then looking at me with a shine in his expression. " You're beautiful as a wolf Paul." I snorted in disagreement. That's the last thing I wanted to be called was beautiful.

"I never in my years ever thought I would witness the work of an Ember Warrior." Carlisle commented, standing next to his wife in shock. "I feel very privileged to be in your presence."

"It's not biggy." Casey shrugged his shoulder.

"Say what you want killer, but that was fucking awesome." Emmett boasted. "Emmett's the name."

"Casey." He nodded his head, staying by my side.

"My name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." Carlisle added. "This is my family, Emmett you've met, and Rosalie is his wife." She scoffed and turned to her boyfriend. "Over there is Alice and her mate Jasper." He glanced at the pixie and the ever so constipated man next to her. Alice was about to reach forward to reach out her hand before I growled at her for coming near, so she pulled back. "And this is Edward and his wife Bella." He stood next to them.

"Man that was cool Case…" Seth was now standing next to us, giving his older brother a brotherly one-hand hug. "It was fucking wicked how you saved my ass more than once today."

"It's a change to not be the only one looking out for you ass." Leah added, teasing her kid brother.

"You're almost out of ammo Caz." Nick returned after changing, followed by his son. "We need to find some stragglers to see if we can get you some more arrows."

"Yeah. I almost forgot."

I retrieved to the brush where I kept an extra pair of shorts. Quickly phasing back and returning to the conversation. Carlisle seemed amused by Casey, and honestly, who wouldn't be? Casey was the full package. But the Cullens were getting too close for comfort, and I wasn't cool with them being so damn nosey.

"That is intriguing." The papa leech boasted.

"Hardly." Sam smirked.

Everyone stood silent, realizing that the alpha was mocking someone who deserved the respect after his actions of heroism today. "What is your problem?" Casey shook his head in disappointment. "Ever since I got here you've been nothing but a prick to me."

"Your gloating is what pisses me off." He replied.

"You fucking think I'm bragging you asshole?" Casey fumed over the idea, "you don't fucking know me to assume such bullshit. He fucking asked a question so I answered."

"Your fucking constantly flaunting your abilities and I'm disgusted with it." Sam was shouting now.

I was ready to fucking tear his head off, and the atmosphere became unsettled as the pack and the Cullens were ready to stop the feud. "Fucking shut up Sam." I hissed before I was pulled out of the way by Casey.

"Babe I got this." He murmured.

"And you fucking broke an imprint for your pleasure, you should be banished from these

lands for the shit you pulled." By now they were standing face to face as we all waited the outcome.

"Are you threatened by me Sam? Does me being here make you jealous? " He mocked. "Who the hell do you think you are for blaming me over something I can't control, Paul chose me."

"I fucking don't want Paul."

"You know that's not what I meant." He fumed. "You're pissed because of who I am. I'm a fighter, I don't bitch out like you and hide until necessary to show up. You're a coward Sam, you will always be one."

Sam swung and slammed his fist into Casey's left cheek. I had it; this fucking asshole was going to pay. Everyone stood in shock. Casey barely budged by the blow.

"I hope you do die." Sam smirked.

"Hold this." Casey handed me his bow and arrows, rubbing his chin and moving his jaw with his hand.

"Casey…" Seth looked worried. "He'll just phase."

"Better listen to your brother. He's right, you can't face me." Sam mocked, and frankly It was pissing me off more than ever, but Casey wouldn't let me do anything. "Now who's weak? Coward."

We all watched as Casey trembled with anger, like he was trying to hold it all in before he pulverized the acting alpha in front of him. Sam stood on guard as he watched Casey shake even more in fury. His footsteps sounded heavy as he treaded closer to Sam with his fist clenched to his sides with every vein in his arms becoming visible. Sam look frightened now as Casey moved closer.

"Caz? Don't do something you'd regret." Nick beckoned.

"Stay out of this Nick." Casey muttered.

"Stubborn jackas…." Before Sam could finish, Casey gave Sam an uppercut causing him to flip in midair and phase into the black wolf.

"PULL HIM BACK YOU GUYS." Leah shouted. "IT'S GETTING DANGEROUS."

"STAY OUT OF THIS." Casey shouted back. "NO ONE INTERFERES."

Like a command, we listened. I couldn't understand why all of us were frozen in our tracks, succumbed to watch my mate face death.

"Should we do something?" Bella looked scared shitless.

"We can't interfere love," Edward whispered.

I fucking wish they would do something. I couldn't move, none of us could. I wanted to break free, but it was like Sam gave the order as alpha, but everything Casey commanded

had us planted in our spot.

Sam circled Casey snapping his jaw and licking his fangs viciously. His eyes stared at him with hatred and fury, it was as if he didn't care that Casey was still human, and if Sam succeeds to harm him, he could be in serious shit once I break this stillness. Casey watched carefully and never turned his back away from the black wolf, keeping full guard until Sam made his move. Casey moved quickly to his left to dodge the wolf's crushing weight from slamming him against the ground. As quick as he moved, the wolf turned to come back for another attack, throwing Casey a few feet back.

Sam raced over to Casey to make another cheap shot, but before he could make his move, Casey made one swing under the wolf's jaw blaring a crunch noise as Sam flew against the cedar trees.

"I FUCKING HAD THIS SAM!" It was like Casey was becoming the incredible Hulk with his shaking, it was getting worse than me. "You asked for this bitch." He hissed as Sam watched carefully.

What the hell was he talking about? I hated to admit it, but Sam had the advantage, and if

Casey doesn't let us do anything, he's going to die. Standing at mute was hard to express any emotions, seeing how I couldn't race over to Casey to calm him. So I was forced to watch Casey freak out.

It was the loud screams that sent us in shock. Casey jerked back and squeezed his head in his hands, gripping his hair like he was ready to phase. Was he? He was acting as if he was. He ripped his grey T off, hissing as Sam took a couple steps back. Then it was one snap, what it sounded like before Casey changed right before our eyes. Standing in attack mode, replacing Casey was huge black and grey wolf. His back was trailed with the dark color, and his belly up to the bottom of his snout was covered with the greyish-white color, and around his eyes. He stared down at Sam, realizing he was even bigger than him and Nick, not by much, but it was noticeable.

I could see the amazed expressions dumbly stuck on the Cullens faces, and even we probably looked stupid with our jaws practically dropped near to the ground. But Sam was submitting. How the fuck does an alpha submit to another wolf? I was satisfied with his next move when he bit into his neck and shook him ferociously, then tossed him to the side like a rag-doll. As much as I wanted Sam to be dead because of it, he barely stood as Casey glared the wolf down. It was as if they were having a conversation because Sam would wince here and there before pulling back and staying in the same place. It looked like Sam was crying while he sat there sluggishly. Casey was so quick to adjust to the whole change, realizing he was already back to his human self.

"Jared can you take Sam back to his place, he needs to heal." Jared nodded without questioning as Sam lazily followed him. "So this is what it feels like?" He giggled, staring at me like I had something stuck on my face.

"No way." Seth and Adam said at the same time. It was like everyone knew what was going on but me. But right in front of me he stood slightly taller than me, staring into my eyes with intensity and lust.

"Are you okay Casey?" I stepped back slowly, but he moved with me.

"Never better." He smiled, pulling me closer to him then pressing his lips against mine.

This kiss was different. I never thought it would get more intense and heated than this. He traced the edges of my lips with his tongue, begging for an entrance and submission, which I gave as my limbs, fell weak, being held in his arms. My eyes were closed as I tried to wrap my mind around what was going on. Casey didn't want to let me go. I couldn't hold back the moans, and neither could he.

"Okay guys…" Nick interrupted, "Let's keep it PG for now."

"Sorry." Casey cocked a smile. "I just never thought I could be happier."

"Did you?" I stuttered.

"Did I fall in love? Yes. Did I imprint? Probably." He smirked. "All I know is that you are worth fighting for, that you're the reason I choose to exist in this world. My Paul."

"Yeah you did," I chuckled. "Are you happy about it?"

"After all we've been through, hell yeah. I think we deserve this." I nodded in agreement. He was right, we've been through hell and back, and even we didn't need the imprint to prove anything, it just showed that we worked our ass off to make this happen. "Come now, we still have a lot to talk about."

"Like what?" I asked clueless.

"Like our future, I get the strong feeling I won't be leaving at thirty." I followed.

"Not that I'm not happy about it, I'm fucking happy to hear in fact, but why do say that?" I was being pulled by his hand behind him as we headed back to the Clearwaters.

"Not only am I the Ember Warrior babe, but I'm a wolf too, an alpha in fact." He chuckled. "And I want to talk about where we'll stay."

"You want to move in together?" I asked sheepishly.

"If you don't mind?" I nodded. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you Paul."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you too." I assured.

"Good, because you deserve to be catered to Paul, and I promise to do that." He smiled.

"…"

To tell the truth, I was ready for it. Of course I'd do the same, and to be his imprint was something I'd have to adjust to, but the effects of it were already in play as I felt the pull to him.

My Casey.

**A/N: Okay, this isn't the last chapter, but were getting closer to the end. So leave a review to let me know what you think. Even if you have questions, please ask.**

**Thanks again to the reviewers of the last chapter, it being the most for this chapter. ****Demon2Angel****, ****SoundShield11****, ****KhairulJBlack****, ****dark-magician100****, ****xhouseofnightgrlx, oh2byoung**** [BTW, Hope you have speedy recovery.], and ****luvinlapush****. You guys and gals are all awesome.**

**P.S. I will be posting a picture of Casey's wolf on my profile if you want to check it out, that's if I can figure it out.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm so sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long on this one, being sick and sore still has taken its toll on me. I haven't been feeling right since the accident. But here is the final chapter. To touch up from a couple chapters ago where I mentioned the best guy that represented Casey, I made a typo and said Michael Copeland when I meant to say MICHAEL COPON. So Google MICHAEL COPON instead.**

**P.S. Did I do something wrong with the last chapter because honestly I thought it was epic. But the lack of my usual reviews tells me different. **

**D: Don't own anything, sadly, Stephenie Meyer owns that. But thankfully Casey, Eli and the plot belongs to me.**

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER FOURTEEN: My Castle Made Of Sand<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Casey's POV<strong>

Now I was respected. I didn't know how to adjust to this; I've come accustomed to being the outsider. So as everyone's eyes fixated on me, I couldn't take my eyes off Paul, impaling the thoughts of how lucky I was. But the fact of everyone's gaze was for my point of word, my order and regulation on what to do with Sam, and decide his punishment. To be honest though, I believed he suffered enough, but Paul, Leah, and Seth didn't agree. So I had to make a decision.

"Parole?" I more of questioned the council.

"What are the circumstances of your order?" Sue asked.

"He must stay home until we summon him for patrols, for a month." I answered. "If he rejects the instruction, it will be extended to six months."

"You see that's the thing young man," Old Quil intervened, "you took upon the role as alpha, you fought and rendered Sam into submission, he can no longer shift until or unless needed."

"So he doesn't hold that power anymore?" I asked, somewhat worried. I didn't want to take that ability from him, from anyone for that matter. All council members nodded. "Well what's the use of punishment, that should be enough to unsettle him?"

"It doesn't matter." Billy implied, "he was challenged and lost, by you." He gave me the most uncomfortable smile; pride filled his expressions, something I don't think he should even have the decencies to partake. "But he still can provide the knowledge for the pack when needed."

"So it's settled," I clued in, "Sam will act as the intern for the council, when decisions need to be made, and he will be part of it."

"Are you sure you want to appoint him to that position Caz?" Jared asked concerned, than whispering to me, "he can convince the council to go against your word."

"You're right Jared, but the fact is, he will only be entitled to give his opinions, and only that." I grasped Paul's hand again, "until I decide that he's proven himself to sit on the council board and able to make decent decisions."

"What if he doesn't want the position?" Old Quil questioned.

"That's his loss, not mine. If he's smart, he'd accept it fully and be grateful that we even include him after the crap he pulled on me." I sneered, earning a smirk of satisfaction from Paul.

"Fine," Sue agreed, "we will present him with the proposition, but the next topic under discussion, your new role as alpha."

I nodded reluctantly; surveying the room, realizing everyone seemed satisfied with it. Jacob still held Eli close to him, Kim close to Jared, Quil, Embry, Brady, and Collin sat silent. Nick and Adam close to Leah and Seth, which became one of my obligations for Nick and Adam's presence, seeing how I had my own pack now, it would be decided he would stick around Galliano, close by in case we need them.

"So as my role as alpha, what are your concerns?" I asked hoping that it wasn't such a big deal.

"The continuance of the pack's line, what's going to happen with it since the two son's of Billy both imprinted on male's, it's never been heard of?" She questioned.

It was a good question, who would continue the line. Eli is Jacob's imprint, and Paul is mine, so what the hell was going to happen? Rachel or Rebecca, but who knows if the gene flows through them. I think if it did, they would've phased like Leah. Fate has something planned for us, and I don't really want to know.

"Surrogacy?" Eli murmured.

"I'm sorry, what was that Elias?" Sue asked.

"There's my sister, or if Paul has any sisters, maybe they'll agree to continue on the line? Or anyone for that matter." He sounded very regretful for the suggestion, and to be honest, it kind of bothered me. I know how impossible it is for me and Paul to have a child, or Jacob and Eli for that matter, but I would rather have it that way instead of a woman connecting us as a family. But as much as I procrastinated with every detail, it seems we were succumbed to that option.

"I don't have any sisters." Paul said honestly, what seemed to have hint of disappointment. "Sorry."

"What are you apologizing for? You're all I need Paul." I whispered before kissing his temple. I didn't think this would even bother him, but apparently it did.

"Well I think Peyton would agree if I asked her to, but she's only seventeen at the moment." Eli said hopeful to satisfy Jacob.

"No, this will be discussed privately, as it should be." Jacob demanded.

"I have to agree with Jacob, this should be spoken privately, just know that it's our concern now." I informed them.

"Very well, I trust you both know what lies in your futures," Billy finally spoke. "I assume you have discussed your living arrangements?" I nodded, it wasn't his concern, but he seemed to care. "Good."

"Is there any other concerns to subject?" Old Quil asked.

"Ukraine's journal." I added. "I think I should add to it, that's if the council feels necessary. I believe if there is a future Ember Warrior, he or she needs to know how to overcome the obstacles of the shortened presumed life-span."

"It would be best." Harry finally spoke.

"And the determined imprinting." They all looked at me shocked, "none of you knew about this, did you?" Everyone shook their heads. "Sam mocked me for this, for fighting for Paul's love, for everything that I thought I deserved. I didn't break the imprint between Paul and Rachel, they did. I read in Ukraine's journal that he went through the same situation, and his only explanation was that some bonds are a lot stronger than others and overcome that. Paul…. Paul felt the bond between us as much as I did, and I was so sure that we belonged together, I just had to find a way for Paul to understand." I gave him a smile and held both his hands in mine. "I thought I was Paul's determined imprint, turns out that he was mine. Something that has the legends mixed with what's real, that's what we are."

"I suggest that everything you experienced be written down in your own journal, and it will be documented for future generations. All of you." Harry addressed the pack, "your journey's are far from over, I have a strong feeling, and whatever knowledge you can offer, will be a great virtue to the tribe. You guys made history today, remember that. Especially you Casey."

"So it's settled," I gave each pack member one last glance, "everyone keeps a journal, full of the experiences of imprinting, the first phase, your strengths and weaknesses, and your role in the pack. Including you two if you don't mind."

"Way ahead of you kid." Nick chuckled, "I've been keeping a library full of notes on my experiences to the point of meeting you."

"Very well." Sue intervened. "Once everything is settled, we will gather for a celebration before Nick and his son leave."

"Sounds good to me." I agreed as well as everyone else.

"Meeting adjourned." Sue announced.

It was hardly a half an hour later before we were back at Paul's, now known as both of our place. He wanted to make sure that we could get my stuff here as soon as possible, so he wanted me to call my folks up and get them to meet us here from Forks. So as we waited for their arrival, Paul continued to tease me in everyway he could. I didn't think he was doing it purposely, until he gave me that lustful look, sucking the chocolate off the strawberry before giving it to me. How can someone be so seductive, I never thought in my life that someone could have me so entangled in their grasp, entwined with their existence, my reason for breathing every breath he gave me. So as he leaned forward to kiss me, mixing his taste with the sweet strawberry and chocolate, him over my lap as my hands were holding his waist, I couldn't help but grind up into him.

"N-no… no, b-babe… w-we can't, your parents are still coming." He gasped with each breath.

"You started it," I chuckled. "You know you're going to be the death of me."

"Isn't that the way it's 'sposed to be?" He smiled.

"You're right."

So to get into detail, my mom Carol and dad Robert fell in love with Paul, scarcely. My mom was already scaring the guy with wedding plans, pushing one of us to propose, dad being awesome as he is, made her drop the subject. But in the end of discussions, I decided to go with my parents to get my things for a day trip and return the same day, so tomorrow was going to be a very busy day for all of us. Paul was going to be helping set up for the whole shindig.

* * *

><p>"Have you thought about the whole marriage crap Caz?" Paul asked me, his head rested on my arm with his right arm rested on my chest. We've been laying here in our bed, now brought up to this subject.<p>

"No," I answered honestly. "I haven't."

"Me neither." He murmured.

"Were you wanting to get married?" I leaned forward slightly to get a view of his face. "Because I'll do it if you want me to."

"No." He chuckled. "Would you be upset if I said I never wanted to get married?"

"Of course not." I smiled. "But why?"

"I feel that no matter what we did, how much a certificate is proof that we are meant for each other; shouldn't matter."

"I agree." I smiled.

"Besides…" he chuckled, "the mark you gave me should prove enough that I belong to you, as well as the one I gave you."

"Yeah, I don't know what got into me when I did that?" I chuckled.

"I do, your wolf. It's kind of the best way to claim each other." He added. "It never fades and never will."

"That's kind of… cool." I smiled.

"And kinky if you ask me?" Paul smirked. "Casey?"

"What babe?" I turned from the TV.

"What did you say to Sam at the fight last week, when he submitted?"

"Umm… to stand guard, that it wasn't the leeches he should be fearing, it would be me." He chuckled. "I know I sound like a psycho."

"But you're my psycho." He pulled me in tighter and rested his head on my chest.

"Hey Paul? I think I know why you imprinted on my sister in the first place."

"And what's that Caz?" He looked up at me again.

"She can be our solution to a family if we ever wanted one." I thought about it, "she is in fact my sister, and if you and her agreed on it, then maybe she would.'

"Do you want a family?"

"I don't really know, a part of me does, and a part of it doesn't matter." I kissed him, "the decision is up to you."

"I'll think about it." He smiled again. "I love you Caz."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p><em><span>The Journal Of Casey Mackenzie<span>_

_This isn't much of a journal, but more of a confession. My story of how I conquered my destiny in my favor. If you read the journal of Ukraine Lahote, this is kind of the second edition to it. So here is a brief setting to each category._

_ First Shift_

_Mine in particular was different. I didn't phase until I was twenty-five, and honestly, everyone including me thought I'd missed it. I was obligated to take on the role as the Ember Warrior –Which I will get into further detail later- because I still had the abilities of a shifter. It wasn't until I was provoked by the acting alpha, Sam Uley, that I became infuriated to the point I couldn't control myself, resulting me to phase. I battled him for dominance and won, taking on the role as alpha._

_Abilities, Healing & Strength_

_I've come to these before I've ever encountered the gift to shift. I recently found out I was born here. I always knew I was adopted, and returning to La Push actually had its purpose. My gift awakened when I returned, but not fully. So when I found out I could heal faster than the usual, from my first meet with my kid brother Jacob, him imprinting on the guy I was with and injuring me to take Elias Sanders away from me. That's when I discovered I could heal faster. So when I punched Paul Lahote and Jacob Black, it came to a shock to everyone, but later finding out it was near impossible, I discovered I had the strengths and speed as well._

_Alpha  
><em>

_Yep, that's me. I didn't ever think that I was ever to be leader of the pack, but now I am, literally. When I took on the role, I didn't think I was capable, and now it feels natural. My duty as alpha deals with decision-making and authority, to which none in the pack are capable of disobeying. Billy, my birth father always questioned why along with the council to why Jacob didn't want the role, but now he understands that it was meant for me._

_Beta  
><em>

_That would be my kid brother, Jacob Black. The pack wondered why I didn't appoint my imprint Paul Lahote to the position, the honest truth? That would make less time for us to spend with each other, call it selfish, but I thought this through. So when I need help making a decision regarding the pack's safety, I can count on Jacob to come forth with a rational decision._

_Omega  
><em>

_As alpha, I revoked this title from anyone. The word just erks me, and it makes it sound like I'm belittling those who mean a lot to me. So the pack's members are known as brothers, or sister for Leah's matter. We are a family, and they are better than Omegas. _

_ Art Of Imprinting_

_Imprinting has never been my favorite discussion, mainly because I lost Eli to one, and almost lost Paul to it. But even now, I've come to understand the importance of it. I see it now with Sam Uley. His imprint has opened his eyes to what I have with Paul, or Jacob with Eli. Our imprints complete us in every way, when we're down; they're there to pick us up. When we're upset, they can calm us. And when we need them the most, they're always there. So if you read this and wonder why and imprint is never thought down upon, that you think how I use to about it; calling it a pathetic excuse from the tribe' legends, you're in for a rude awakening. _

_Speed & Agility_

_This has been discussed several times, and Ukraine has touched up on the basics you need to know. But I can tell you one child's game that helps a lot with it, in fact the pack still does this today; hide and seek. I know it sounds ridiculous, but it works, my mentor and best friend Nick Saul has taught me that._

_ Ember Warrior_

_I'm living proof that this isn't a myth. I read the histories of Ukraine had the knowledge of it, and I promised myself that I would help in any way I could if I found a way to overcome the promised shortened lifespan of it. And I have. Phasing. It's not something you can just pursue; it's more of something you need to discover. I know that anger triggers the first shift, and when someone's life that means so much to you is involved, intensifies every aspect of it. Paul was the reason I phased that day, I knew I had to find someway to protect him, and when I felt the urge of it, I went in full throttle. I know it comes hard to understand, that it could be near impossible to phase, but never give up on the option, because it saved my life._

_ Determined Imprinting_

_My story is similar to Ukraine's. I fell in love with Paul, and when he imprinted on my sister Rachel Black, I thought that was the end of me. Of course I didn't know at the time I was a wolf or the Ember Warrior at the time, but I came back, hoping we could rekindle what we had. I found that some bonds are stronger than others, and that's how it was with Paul and I. He still felt the pull to me when he was trying to woo my sister. She didn't want anything to do with him, and the imprint didn't affect her the way it should've. The imprint broke the day we found out that I could end up dying at the age of thirty, and he promised to stay by my side. I always thought I was going to be Paul's determined imprint, until I phased. We discovered that we do belong together, and that I imprinted on him. Paul is my determined imprint because we been through a lot to get to where we are._

_Last thoughts:_

_I figured I'd add this in, seeing how it's my thirty-fifth birthday. Paul and I are still going strong as ever, and the son that him and Rachel blessed us with is enough to prove to me. I never thought she would agree to it, but she was more than grateful too, so now Ian Ukraine Mackenzie is a couple months old. He's actually in the living area where I should be. I want to give an update on the pack as it is now, kind of for everyone's benefit. Jacob and Elias are going to parents soon too, Eli's sister Peyton has agreed to be their surrogate, and they haven't stopped glowing since. So the relationship between Eli and me has remained friends, and I'm happy for that. Leah has been coming back and forth to Galliano and here to visit Adam. Yeah you heard right, I still don't know what to think over that. But Adam kept the imprint a secret for almost a year, and Leah is finally giving the twenty-one year old a chance. Seth went to college with his girlfriend in New York, and they moved back a couple months ago after graduation, now expecting their first child too. Jared and Kim married and have a son and a daughter, Jared still dedicated to the pack. Quil still babysits his imprint and takes her to ballet practice. Embry recently imprinted on a girl in Seattle when he went to year-training course for carpentry. Brady and Collin are just heading to college in Vancouver, the sister school to which I taught, so maybe they'd find their imprints. Sam and Emily have a daughter and another on the way, to which Sam has decided to retire from the pack and live a normal life again. He agreed to the council position, until he phased again when we need more members in another newborn battle, so now he was hanging up the torch. As for Paul and me, he's still my rock, still my center of the universe. And until our son is old enough to take on the alpha role, we'll retire._

_So before I go, please take every word I've written to the best of your knowledge. Don't take love for granted, respect your pack-mates, and always remember to stick together. So I look forward to the rest of my life and the years with my family, and I hope whatever I said will help. Now it's time to close this and retrieve my imprint and son, and visit the place that begun this all. Our spot._

_Casey Mackenzie, Alpha of the Quileute Pack_

* * *

><p>"It's like you're the water to my sand." He clarified.<p>

"Care to give an analogy?" I solicited with a smirk.

"You're my castle made of sand Casey." I stared puzzled. "When you build a sandcastle, the one thing that holds it together is water, without it, it falls apart and is forgotten with the rest of the tiny particles. When it disintegrates, you can add more sand and more water to build it back. Like us, it's fragile, but once it's down packed and fixated properly, it can become strong and almost indestructible."

I stood in silence. Paul was right. To this point, I wouldn't have gave it a thought to any comparison of what we had, but his explanations became understandable. I knew how to keep Paul calm, keep him grounded, and he did the same with me, without each other, we fade into the grains of sand and clash with the ocean's waves where we're forgotten in the crowd. We were building our sandcastle that one day would turn into an Egyptian pyramid.

"I love you Paul." I smiled and slung my arm around his shoulders, pulling him for a hug while Ian was sound asleep on my chest as we stared out in the horizon.

"I love you too Caz." He rested his head on my shoulder as his arm wrapped around my waist. "With all my heart."

"That's a big heart and a lot of love." I chuckled.

"And it's all thanks to you Caz." He added. "It's just you."

"It's just you too."

**A/N: So a big thanks to the one's who stood by me since the beginning, especially luvinlapush, dark-magician100 and Demon2Angel for your constant dedication to my fics. I hope this one had the happily ever after you'd enjoy, that all of you'd enjoy. So thanks to ****dark-magician100****, ****Demon2Angel****, ****luvinlapush****, and ****SoundShield11**** for reviewing the last chapter.**

**It's actually sad to end this, Casey has become my favorite OC, who knows, and maybe I'll do another one with Casey, or Wyatt for that matter. Which I already have a couple ideas. The first one is with Wyatt, Seth, and Brady when they lived and schooled in Seattle with the Clearwaters, then moving back realizing Wyatt and Seth are changing, thus meeting the pack of dominants, but that's just an idea. The second idea I had was a crossover revolving around Leah and the story I'm reading called 'Firelight', if you're interested in that one, let me know.**

**But a big thanks for reading, and I hope you do leave a review.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


End file.
